


导师异闻录——孤独の彼方

by mindbaize



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindbaize/pseuds/mindbaize
Summary: 【关于本文的阅读前提】＊cp是史雷米库。＊是一篇缓慢的黑化文，最后显主史雷有。＊整体的阅读气氛可能比较沉闷，但结局是好的。＊故事内容：史雷未了解到赫尔塔夫的诅咒——「永远的孤独」的原因以及卡姆兰被毁的真相时就把他杀了，结果被赫尔塔夫反诅咒，由此展开的关于拯救史雷的故事。＊又是我的自娱自乐幻想，大纲主线已经打好，缓慢更新。＊篇幅估摸是中篇长度，计划五万字内完结。＊遵守游戏的设定，可能会有ooc，如有不适请退出阅读。……………………………………………………【关于时间剧情及人物的选择】＊剧情线为BE后，即游戏里在完成风之试炼、进入潘德拉戈之前的那段时间点（因为自己当初打游戏时是在试炼之地附近的艾弗列德狩猎场遇到狮子，然后杀了显主触发的BE）。＊扎比达未入队，小葱在队（动画BE那小葱是在队伍里的，所以确定了），四神殿秘力已经全部获得。……………………………………………………「其他的想到再补充，以下正文」……………………………………………………
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 4





	1. 序章

（序章）

一切进展的似乎太过顺利。

史雷望向阴雨绵绵的天空，显主的领域被打破后雨势依旧没有停下，带着凉意的雨水打在他的脸上，在大地上淅淅沥沥地落着，像是要洗刷世界的污秽。他的周围是战斗后的狼藉，身后的四位天族分散着倒在地上，他们并没有真正倒下，只是战斗后的力竭而已，大家都已经拼尽了全力。

自从上次战场的相遇后，灾祸的显主就像消失于大陆一样，失去了踪迹。史雷得以继续旅行，顺利地拿到风之秘力后，下一个目标便是返回潘德拉戈。可就在半路，他们与灾祸的显主相遇了，而这次的相遇不可避免地演变成了决战。

罗泽伏在地上大口喘着气，她抬头望了眼站在最前方的导师和躺在废墟上一动不动的灾祸显主，咬了咬牙挣扎着站起身，可才走出两步，脱力带来的眩晕感又让她坐回地上。

罗泽握紧了手中的短刀，她看见史雷举着仪式剑的手垂了下来，面对已经变回人类模样的赫尔塔夫，史雷看起来最终还是没法下手。

“史雷……让我来。”最后一击应该让她来做，毕竟杀人是她的工作。

史雷回头望了从士一眼，罗泽的身上还有多道来不及治愈的伤口，她眼神里的恍惚告诉他这具身体已经坚持到了极限，她现在只是在强撑着自己。

“不，罗泽。”他摇摇头，那双翡绿的眸子虽然也是充满了疲倦，可语气里却依旧透露着无比坚定的信念，“唯独这次，让我来做。”

“还有，谢谢。”

面对那个温柔又带点无可奈何的笑容，罗泽嗡动嘴唇却没说出话，她看见史雷眼里的坚持后缓缓点头，这个导师的执着有多难撼动罗泽是知道的。既然史雷做出了觉悟，她只能默默支持。

史雷把仪式剑插回剑鞘，带着复杂的表情走到赫尔塔夫面前，谁能想到这位曾经是罗兰斯贵族将军的人物竟会化身为灾祸的显主。

“唔……咳咳……”赫尔塔夫睁开眼睛，看着史雷拔出那柄插在地上属于自己的佩剑时，嘴角露出了瘆人的寒笑。

“赫尔塔夫……”

“当你用这把剑刺向我的同时，将会出现新的灾祸的显主，到时候你就会了解。导师史雷，动手吧……”

史雷凝视着他那双汹涌着黑暗的紫色瞳仁，迟疑了一会儿后举起手，摆出穿刺的动作，然后闭上了眼睛。

“抱歉……”喉咙里发出低沉沙哑的嗓音，带着几分歉意。

手起剑落，一声闷响后长剑刺穿了赫尔塔夫的胸膛。史雷松开手倒退了两步后才睁开双眼，当看见心脏处插着剑刃的人时，他的脸上布满了哀伤，本就皱着眉头的表情看起来更加难过了，不忍地把视线移向别处。

“这表情是在怜悯我吗……真是教人看不顺眼啊。但是，我不希望你被我的污秽沾染而变成这副样子。”

赫尔塔夫说出这句话的时候，语气里难得的饱含着真情实意，他直直地注视着史雷，明明已经受到了致命一击，可他的眼神依旧如鹰般阴冷锐利。

“赫尔塔夫，你这是在担心我吗？”史雷垂下眼睛没有去看他的眼神，或许是变回人类的原因，赫尔塔夫的话语听起来比以往都要平静和温和，听的他心里有些难受。

毕竟将死之人，其言也善。

“担心你？呵呵……“赫尔塔夫冷笑一声，“这个世界没有绝对的善恶，我所背负的绝望亦来自人类赋予的诅咒，是导师亲手创造了灾祸的显主！这点或许连米凯尔也没想到吧……但是导师的诅咒居然被导师切断，这就是因果么……所以史雷啊，你做错了。”

“我做错了？”史雷困惑地抬起头，他并不明白赫尔塔夫所谓的诅咒一事，当看见对方从脚蔓延上来的石化现象时，他的眼瞳稍稍缩紧，“你的身体……”

赫尔塔夫没有理会身体的异样，依旧阴冷地盯着面前的青年导师，污秽自他体内涌出，张牙舞爪般地盘踞在史雷的周身。

“史雷桑……”感受到污秽浓度的等级陡然上升，在难受的压迫感下莱拉睁开眼睛，她费力地支起身体，看向前方被污秽包围的史雷，湖蓝色的眼瞳里泛着不安。他们确实打败了灾祸的显主，但是污秽的程度超乎她的想象。她看了眼旁边，米库里欧他们还未恢复意识，天族们都已经精疲力尽，唯一能依靠的就是还有余力的史雷。

如果连导师的力量都不足以净化这些污秽，那么史雷和大家都会被吞噬。

“这个世界的绝望不会消失。”赫尔塔夫的身体逐渐石化，他用尽力气站起身，难以想象明明胸膛上还插着剑他怎么还能站得起来。

赫尔塔夫缓慢地把剑拔出，脸上平静得像是感觉不到一丝痛苦，更令人奇怪的是被刺穿了的心脏居然没有流出一滴血。他把剑插入地面，双手拄着剑柄，神情傲然地挺立着。变回人类身体的赫尔塔夫远没有凭魔化时那么高大，可仍能从中感受到他曾经身为将军时那种屹立与阵前，指挥千军万马时的气吞山河的气势。

“米凯尔的诅咒也不会消失，我以灾祸的显主——赫尔塔夫之名立下誓约：污秽尽数封印于吾之身，吾身不死，不朽于世，以此为价，赐予眼前之人以永远的孤独，吾之诅咒将永远伴随汝身。”

赫尔塔夫那彷如恶鬼低语的声音混杂在雨声中，除了距离他最近的史雷外，其他人都没有听清。

“永远的孤独？”史雷轻声重复了这句话。

赫尔塔夫没有说话，难得沉默了起来。

乌云更加浓密了，带着沉闷压抑的气息，细雨的天空划过一道闪电，照得所有人的脸庞一亮。那些围绕在史雷身边本属于显主的污秽尽数回归到赫尔塔夫体内，随着石化一起被封印。赫尔塔夫在完全石化前自始至终都直直地注视着史雷，可到最后史雷的神色都不曾有过变化。当赫尔塔夫看见那双绿眸里的清澈和坚定时，恍惚间那双眼睛与记忆中的某处重合了。

那个人，瑟莲……

“你……是卡姆兰的幸存者吗？”

“卡姆兰？”

“原来如此，还不知道啊。”赫尔塔夫笑了，那笑容里透露着怜悯和最后的疯狂，看得史雷一怔。

“不甘心啊，到最后你还要顽抗到底么？那白色……真想亲眼目睹你因绝望而染上黑色的样子……”

赫尔塔夫闭上眼睛，化身为石像前的最后一刻传出了低沉的吟语：

“这个世界最绝望的，是孤独。导师史雷啊，好好感受我曾经的绝望和痛苦，挣扎着活下去吧……”


	2. 第一章

（一）

本以为打败了灾祸的显主后，史雷作为导师的使命就结束了。但是大地的污秽并没有被净化，玛提拉斯依旧不知所踪。对于玛提拉斯，史雷并不是很了解他，只是从遗迹的壁画里和偶然得到的瞳石中得知他是这个世界的五大神之首。

“既然是五大神之首，那肯定是很厉害的神明，找到他说不定就能彻底净化大地的污秽。”

史雷不止一次这么说。好几次他向莱拉问起关于玛提拉斯的事，而下一秒这位主神就进入了答非所问的冷笑话状态。

“史雷桑，今晚我们吃麻婆咖喱包子吧！”莱拉双手合十眼里兴奋得闪闪发亮。

“看起来像不是莱拉所能回答的问题呢。”史雷看着自家主神明显不愿意说的样子，笑了笑道。

“这话题跳的也太快了吧。”米库里欧叹了口气，“莱拉还是一如既往地不擅长掩饰啊。”

“不过，看莱拉的反应反而在暗示我，玛提拉斯确实与大地有着某种联系。”看向莱拉越发明显的掩饰动作，史雷的脸上露出愉快的表情。

“史雷桑，晚上吃麻婆咖喱包吗～”

“哈哈，确定了。”米库里欧揶揄道，“史雷，快点回应吧，我们的主神想吃包子了。”

“好喔！目标拉斯顿贝尔，今天晚饭吃正宗的麻婆咖喱包！”

拉斯顿贝尔的夜晚喧闹非凡，街道灯火通明，夜市上各种商贩来来往往，恍若白日，洋溢着的热闹气氛无不显示着这座边界贸易城市的繁荣。

旅馆一楼的大圆桌上坐着两个人，邻座的人们时不时朝他们那边看去，偶尔会对着桌上的东西指点着什么。

两人正是史雷和罗泽，他们面前摆着一大盆的包子，这数量不用数就能知道是两位数起步。

“果然还是应该打包带回房间吃的。”注意到周围人怪异的视线，史雷有些无奈地说。

这张圆桌上可不止两个人，整个一圈还坐着四位天族呢，只是普通人看不见罢了。

“怕什么，你可是导师哇，传闻中的导师可是一拳打死了一头龙，还把它给吃了！区区包子，一百个都不在话下，哼！”罗泽拿起包子狠狠咬了一大口，瞪向周围，刚才的话她刻意大声地说了出来，这回那些怪异的视线变成了惶恐。

“罗泽……”史雷的脑门挂着一滴冷汗，他感觉那些视线更加奇怪了。

毕竟盯着人家吃东西是件很没礼貌的事，看见两人开动后，周围的人们也就不再去关注他们，继续各自喝酒聊天。

导师一行人安心地吃着热乎乎的包子，有说有笑，在外人看来只是史雷和罗泽在愉快地交谈。

“感情真好啊！”人们感叹。

在吃饭的时候史雷也在留意周围人的谈话，饭后的闲聊永远是打探情报的最佳时机。

“你听说了吗，海兰德那边在闹干旱呢！”

“骗人的吧，我记得他们的王都还别称「水之都」哇？水之都缺水？这谁信呀！”

“没骗你，我住在海兰德的亲戚告诉我的，听说那边已经连续好几个月没下雨了，整个圣女湖的水位都下降了一半。要知道现在才六月初，是雨季啊！”

这时另一个人插嘴：“还真别说，今年的气候挺反常的，北方的佩尔洛兹牧场那边已经下了足足两个月的暴雨了。是暴雨啊！整个牧场和田野都被淹了。”

“哎，怎么会这样？难道是天族大人不再庇佑我们了吗？”

……

“天族的庇佑……”史雷沉吟着。

艾德娜不屑地瞥了人们一眼，双手捧起一只咖喱包，吹了几口气后才小心地咬下一口：“人类还是一样，一遇到困难首先想到的就是天族。”

“这也是情有可原的吧？毕竟人们信仰供奉着天族，想要寻求庇佑也无可厚非。”米库里欧说。

“哦？米宝看起来很懂其中道理的样子。”艾德娜默默拿起小洋伞放在膝盖上，下一秒以迅雷不及掩耳之势戳向米库里欧的腰，“不去做地之主真是可惜了。”

“艾德娜！我只是就事论事。”米库里欧反驳道，顺便反手抓住桌下伸过来的伞尖，甚是轻车熟路。

“话说……大家有没有发现。”听着周围人的谈话史雷犹豫地开了口，“这个世界的污秽好像增加了。”

“不可能吧？赫尔塔夫已经死了，显主都不在了污秽只会减少呀？”罗泽看了他一眼放下包子说。

“可是……”不知道是不是史雷的错觉，无论他走到哪，都能感受到所经区域消散不去的污秽。他们确实打败了显主，可是大地的污秽并没有减少。

“史雷桑说的没错，世界的污秽远比我们想象的还要严重。”最有话语权的主神开口道，“这段时间我们一直在罗兰斯帝国北部边境的大陆桥那边，那里人烟稀少所以忽视了这个问题。可一回到人口密集的城市，污秽的浓度瞬间上升了好几个等级。”

“还是与人类有关吧？”艾德娜的面色凝重起来，“刚才我查看了地脉，所有有城市的区域，污秽的程度比以往都要高。”

“比以往都要高？怎么可能！那里可是有地之主在啊！”米库里欧难以置信地反问。

“米宝，你觉得我像是在开玩笑吗？”艾德娜闭上眼睛继续探测，等她再度睁开双眼时，一向淡然的她罕见地失了色，“有好几个城镇感受不到地之主的气息……”

地之主是守护一方土地的天族，他们的力量源自人们的信仰，得以大范围地展开领域，从而守护这片区域压制住污秽。而现在艾德娜说感受不到地之主的气息，这意味着他们的力量被大幅削弱了。

“人类到底发生了什么？”艾德娜跺了跺脚，气鼓鼓地咬了一大口咖喱包。

“失去人们的信仰地之主就会失去力量，污秽就会趁虚而入，就像曾经的马陵德，整个城镇被瘟疫笼罩。这听起来不妙啊……”罗泽的脸色也认真起来。

“也就是说灾祸显主的消失不但没有减少污秽，反而让其增加了，才导致这些变化。”一直保持沉默的德泽尔难得开口。

空气瞬间沉静了下来，这个话题正向越来越糟糕的方向走去。

“这到底为什么？”史雷盯着桌上空了的餐盘自言自语，他想起赫尔塔夫临死前说的话——“史雷，你做错了，这个世界的绝望不会消失”。

难道真如他所说自己做错了吗？可是显主不除，灾厄的时代就不会结束，况且这不正是自己身为导师的使命吗？还有他说的诅咒是什么，让他不惜立下誓约也要让自己感受的「永远的孤独」又是什么？

“史雷……”米库里欧注意到史雷一直放空的眼神，看着他眉头紧蹙的样子想必正在头疼吧，于是用手肘碰了碰他，“别想那么多，不如明天拜访一下拉斯顿贝尔的地之主，这里的庇护还在，或许可以向他了解情况。”

“啊，嗯。”史雷回过神来点点头。

“史雷桑。”

“莱拉？”史雷看向坐在对面的火之天族。

“请坚定你心中的道路，无论什么时候我都会陪着你。”

“我们也是。”米库里欧露出鼓励的微笑。

“说的好像我们的史雷做错了什么一样，好啦好啦，吃饱喝足就赶紧回房间休息吧，明天还要好多事要做呢！”罗泽说着站起身，自觉地去柜台结账。

“嗯！谢谢大家！”史雷的脸上恢复了明朗的笑容，自己怎么能被赫尔塔夫的几句话就动摇？永远的孤独什么的，明明大家都一直陪伴着自己。

翌日，史雷一行人来到主城区寻找这里的地之主希朵，在街道上，他们看见了很多拖家带口背着行囊的人。

“好久不见啊，希朵小姐。”

史雷遥手对着坐在围墙上的天族打招呼。希朵是一位风之天族，也是史雷认识的众多地之主中为数不多的女性天族。

“呜啊，是导师史雷啊！”希朵寻声低头，看见站在围墙下正向她打招呼的青年。

“我是来向你打听一些事的，你知道最近大陆上有什么事发生吗？”

“每天都有好多事发生呐，你想问哪个？”

意识到自己问的方法不对，史雷尴尬地摸了摸头发改口：“比如，奇怪的事。”

“奇怪的事确实有，我和好几个城镇的地之主断了联系，还有拉斯顿贝尔的人们的信仰越来越不虔诚了，再这样下去我的领域只能覆盖到城区了。”

“为什么会这样？”

“你居然不知道吗？整个大陆的气候颠倒过来了，北方地区进入了连绵不绝的阴雨天，南方则进入了旷日已久的干旱。不少常年少雨的地区由于突然大雨导致山洪暴发，而原本雨水充沛的地带由于旱天导致赤地千里。”希朵不安地说，“我这的拉斯顿贝尔还好没什么异常天气，啊！也不好，看见街上没，来这里避难的人变多了。城市的基础建设都快容不下这么多人了，现在到处怨声载道呢！”

“人们的负面情绪减弱了对天族的信仰，直接导致地之主的力量被削弱。”莱拉担忧地说，“如此看来其他地区的地之主们的情况可能更加严重。”

“反常的气候席卷了整个大陆吗……”史雷沉思着，“会不会是凭魔带来的？”

“这个世界上最厉害的凭魔，灾祸的显主已经被我们打败了。连他都没能力带来世界范围的灾厄，其他凭魔就更加做不到了吧？”罗泽说道。

“总之这绝对不是什么自然状况，如果不解决，人类产生的污秽只会越来越多，这样我们前期的努力就白费了。”米库里欧看了眼史雷，看见他越发凝重的神情时拍了拍他的肩膀，轻松地说，“导师还真是个麻烦的职业呢！不过，我会一直陪着你就是了。”

“米库里欧！”史雷满怀感激地看着自己的竹马，听到最后一句话他的心情瞬间好了起来，身后仿佛能看见不断摇摆的尾巴。

“看起来导师的使命还远远没有结束呢，史雷，要抓紧了，指不定会出现新的灾祸的显主。”艾德娜严肃地说。

“新的灾祸的显主……？”史雷皱起眉头，有些不安地说。

“我只是猜测。”艾德娜转过身撑开小伞。

“最坏的情况下……确实会有可能。”莱拉排出四张符纸递到史雷面前，安慰道，“别太紧张，显主在历史上总共才出现过几次，他诞生的条件是很苛刻的，没那么容易出现，所以不用太过担心。来，史雷桑，抽张符，今天会是哪位小可爱被点到呢？”

史雷摸了一张符纸，翻过页念出上面的字：“米库里欧的身后有一只恶犬。”念完后视线落在天族的身后，露出了震惊的表情。

下一秒响起了水之天族惊恐的惨叫声。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊——！史雷！我后面真的有狗吗？！”

不等史雷回答，米库里欧就连蹦带跳地骑上史雷的背，双腿盘上他的腰间，手臂紧紧搂住他的脖子，连头都深深地埋在他的颈窝里。

“唔……咳咳……米库里欧……松手……”史雷被那胳膊搂得喘不过气来，逐渐憋红了脸，“骗……骗你的啦……没有狗……”

“骗人的吧！你刚才的眼神明明就是看见了有！”

胳膊的力道更紧了，史雷憋得脸色涨红，这回可真的百口莫辩了。

“米库里欧桑，真的没有狗。”莱拉终于开口救场，笑眯眯地说，“你看看，没有狗哦。”

“真的？”米库里欧半信半疑地抬起头。

“汪！”身后传来一声汪叫

“啊——果然是骗人的！”米库里欧大声喊道，这回他用上了更大的力气。在身上人的剧烈摇晃下史雷一个不稳仰面倒了下去，连带着背上的天族一起躺在地上。

“果然，米宝就是米宝，这么大了还怕狗。”艾德娜走近，俯视着米库里欧毫不客气地嘲笑。

“艾德娜……”米库里欧仰面看着那张不怀好意的脸。

“汪！”这时又出现了一声汪叫，这回米库里欧看清楚了，这声音是从地之天族的嘴里发出的。

“你！这声音是你发出的！”米库里欧瞪大眼睛终于明白过来。

“明白了吗？所以你放手啊米库里欧！”可怜的导师还在哀嚎。

终于解除误会后，米库里欧起身拍了拍衣服，阴沉着脸一言不发，这看的史雷有些心虚。他刚想开口解释时看见米库里欧幻化出长杖，闪烁着宝石蓝光的一端直接对准了自己，恶狠狠地一字一句道：“史雷，你居然，敢骗我！”

“诶？米库里欧，我、我错了！我认错！”没想到米库里欧还较上真了，史雷立马举手认怂，左右张望着祈求伙伴的援助。

但是，周围的天族们和从士心照不宣地往后退了几大步，脸上都是一副事不关己高高挂起的样子。

“你们……坑我啊……”

“觉悟吧史雷！双流释放——Twin Flow！”

“呜啊……！”

史雷心里发誓，以后绝对绝对绝对不会再拿狗来开米库里欧的玩笑了。

当然这些都是后话了。

接下来史雷想调查罗兰斯境内暴雨的原因，可随着调查的深入，他的心情越来越沉重。

就如希朵所说的那样，突如其来的暴雨引发的洪涝淹没了很多村庄。不止是洪涝，一起降临的还有山体滑坡。有些塌方的山体把道路都给堵住了，村民们只能被困在里面。

“哈克迪姆·悠芭！”

借助地神依的力量史雷一拳打碎了堵路的巨石，开辟出了通往外界的道路。

“导师大人，谢谢！”

“多亏了导师大人，我们才能得救！”

被围困多日的村民们欢呼着跑出来，对史雷满怀感激，一遍一遍道谢后纷纷离开了故居多年的家乡。

看见村民们被自己所救时脸上激动的样子，史雷的心情还是蛮开心的。可是他看着人流经过，注意到一些人痛苦绝望的神情时，原本的好心情逐渐地跌了下去。

人们的负面情绪在催生着污秽。

虽然污秽的程度不高，不至于变成凭魔，可那些污秽流入地面后让本就未净化的大地更加不堪重负了。

而史雷却还没找到净化的源头。

“妈妈……呜……我要妈妈……”

“乖，爷爷抱抱你。”

一位老人颤抖着抱起正在哭闹的小孩，沉重地叹了口气。

“请问，这孩子怎么了？”史雷走上前询问道。

“啊，是导师大人……”老人一边哄着小孩一边絮絮叨叨地说，“这孩子的父母被倒塌的房子砸中不幸去世了，只留下这可怜的娃。可是村子已经被毁，我得带他走啊。”

“唉，这世道，真是造了什么孽啊！”老人摇摇头，迈着蹒跚的步伐跟着人群离开了。

史雷转过身，目送着人们离开时的各种背影，不知不觉间握紧了拳头。

“史雷。”一只手搭上他的肩膀，米库里欧的呼唤把史雷的情绪拉了回来，“别太自责，这些不是你的错。我们现在能做的，是赶往下一个村庄，那里说不定还有更多的人等着我们去拯救。”

“嗯，只是有点难过。”史雷松开拳头按上肩上的手背，有些闷闷地说。

“大家的心情都一样，史雷桑，不要把所有的责任都压在自己身上。”莱拉安慰道，“虽然看见这种事很难过，但是只有跨过绝望才能看见希望不是吗？”

“是的。”史雷缓缓吐出一口气，脸上一直绷紧的表情稍稍有点缓释，“莱拉，我想去前面的村子看看。”

整片村子被淹没在污浊的洪水里，随处可见的半倒塌的房屋，漂浮在水面的树枝浮木以及各种废弃物，山洪把这个村子的一切都毁了。

这是一个没有地之主的村子，之前人们被围困在这里时产生的污秽还在，空气里漂浮着如同尘埃般细细碎碎的秽质。

“至少我能净化这里。”

史雷拔出剑插入地面，白银火焰沿着剑身往下蔓延，融入剑与地面的结合处，瞬间扩散至整个村庄。

史雷低头注视着不断被净化之焰吞噬的污秽，那双清澈的绿眸里倒映着亮晃晃的火焰。

水面突然晃动了起来，像是有什么东西在水里躁动，可不一会儿后又恢复了平静。

“不幸死去的灵魂，安息吧……”

史雷闭上眼睛轻声说道。

原本淅淅沥沥的雨停了，笼罩在村子上方的乌云渐渐散开，看见躲在云层后面的夕阳时众人才知晓已然到了傍晚。天空被落日染成血红，仿佛燃起大火，余晖洒满大地，把一切融入最后的金黄中。史雷面朝太阳静静地站着，光线在他的脸上交汇出光与影，把地面上的影子无限伸长。而在他身后人的世界里，史雷所站立的地方只有一个被夕阳描绘出金色轮廓的黑色身影，留下一种坦然宁静的庄严肃穆。

出了村庄后又是阴雨的天空，史雷回头看见依旧笼罩在落日余晖里的废弃村庄时，心里稍稍安定了些。净化的路还很长，但总归还是有些效果的

另一个村庄离这不远，史雷估摸着路程可以在太阳下山前赶到，这样既可以去看看那边的情况顺便能投宿，简直一举两得。

但是这一次，史雷被村民们赶了出来。

“导师？滚出我们的村子吧！”

“看看这天！你在海兰德那边不是很厉害吗？你怎么不把这雨停了？”

“是你来到罗兰斯之后才下的雨，你才是这个灾祸的元凶！”

两个村庄截然相反的态度。

在村民们的抗议下，史雷只能离开这个地方。他离开前观望了村子里，这里处在山谷的脊背，是高地，所以不会形成洪水，周边也没有其他山坡可以带来滑坡什么的，暂时是个安全的地方。村子里除了人们的情绪比较负面之外，其他的貌似没什么异常。

既然这里没事，人们又不欢迎导师，史雷没理由再在这里停留了。

“这群人也太不讲道理了，什么叫做灾祸的元凶？脑子进水了吧？”罗泽愤愤不平地说。

“没事，他们的心情我理解。”史雷倒是很淡定一副见怪不怪的样子。

史雷他们在山脚找到了一座废弃的石屋，虽然外表有些破旧，但意外的里边并没有漏雨，火炉什么的也能正常使用，于是大家决定今晚就在此度过。

为了避免着凉感冒，两人脱下早已淋湿的外衣，晾在火炉边等着烘干。罗泽坐在床榻上用毛巾搓着湿漉漉的头发，火炉旁艾德娜一如既往地与米库里欧拌嘴，德泽尔靠在墙角保持沉默，史雷则站在窗边看着外面黑暗的天空。

雨水打在窗户的玻璃上啪啪作响，混杂着山谷呼啸的风声，宛如末日般凄凉萧瑟。

“史雷啊，你做错了，这个世界的绝望不会消失……”赫尔塔夫的话又在脑海里作响。

史雷站在窗边沉默了很久了，莱拉见此无声地走了过去。

“莱拉，我的做法究竟是正确的吗？”史雷转过身，看向身后的火之主神，罕见的，他的声音里掺杂着迷茫。

“什么做法？”

“我杀了灾祸的显主。我本以为只要打败了显主，这个灾厄的时代就会结束。但是……”

“史雷桑是怎么想的呢？”

“我不知道。”史雷摇摇头看向窗外，由于逆着光，他的脸部表情埋藏在阴影里，低沉地说，“灾祸的显主总需要有人去打败，这是导师的宿命，也是导师的使命，当初我是这么想的。”

“你觉得你完成使命了吗？”

“我……”史雷不知道该怎么说，他看着阴雨的天空，乌云间时不时有闪电划过，传来的轰鸣声犹如世界的哀鸣。

“好像还没有，赫尔塔夫已经死了，但是大地的污秽还在，连玛提拉斯也一直行踪不明。这个世界，我不知道该从哪里去净化它。”

“到底该怎么净化？可恶……我到底该怎么做？”

最后的一声轻语掺杂着焦虑的情绪，史雷很少表露这种焦虑。

“史雷桑……”

“啊，抱歉。”史雷像是惊醒，“我不该在这个时候说这些话的。”

莱拉轻轻摇着头，温柔地注视着他，说道：“史雷桑，如果感到太累，我们可以先回拉斯顿贝尔，不要让自己压力太大，我不希望史雷被导师的责任压垮。”

一瞬间莱拉的脑海里浮现过一个身影，她的上一任导师，也是让她懊悔了几十年的导师。

“我希望你能用自己的方法，按照自己的步调，遵从自己的本心来前进，我相信史雷桑得出的答案一定能够结束这灾厄的时代。”

米凯尔先生，如果那时候我也是这样引导你的话，你是不是就不会如此不堪重负了……

“我的答案吗？”史雷转过身，视线一一从自己的伙伴们的身上扫过，被感应到回视过来的目光里都饱含着鼓励，大家都如此信任着自己。

感受到那些温柔，史雷的脸上荡起笑意，他爱着这个世界，同样也爱着信任他的伙伴。他想建立一个人类和天族和睦共处的世界，这是他的梦想也是选择成为导师的理由。

导师的理由。

史雷看向自己左手，戴着的手套上刻印着象征导师身份的纹章，那是他无比自豪的印记。他看向莱拉，翡绿的眸子清澈无比，眼神里的信念坚定有力。史雷开口，这回的声音里不带一丝迷茫：“我想……”

“呜——吼——！”

一声龙吭回响在这片山谷中，传来的吼声打断了史雷的话。

窗外，一个巨大的龙形黑影在空中盘旋，落下的影子笼罩了整间石屋。

“吼——！”

黑暗降临，在大家都没反应过来时房屋瞬间倒塌，史雷在被落下的石木砸中失去意识之前看清了那个身影。

浑身被污秽缠绕的黑色巨龙。

“玛……玛提拉斯……？”

好在那个不知为何物的怪物并没有继续攻击，只是弄塌了石屋，哀鸣几声后就离开了。

罗泽被天族们从废墟里救了出来，还好只是擦伤没什么大碍，在简单的天响术治疗后就痊愈了。接着大家继续寻找史雷，可找了半天，逼得艾德娜把废墟全搬开也没找着，一个活生生的人硬是消失在他们眼前。

“史雷？”米库里欧站在石屋的原址前，这里的废墟早被清空只留下空荡荡的地基，他的眼睛直直地瞪着这片空地，眼神里充斥着迷惑和难以置信。

“这家伙不会自己先爬出来躲起来了吧？”罗泽同样疑惑不解。

“不会的，如果史雷自己先出来，下一步肯定是立刻来救我们，他也没理由躲起来啊？”米库里欧摇摇头否定了罗泽的话。

那史雷究竟在哪里？

一圈人围着废墟沉默思考着史雷的去路，就在这时，莱拉的惊呼声突然响起：

“不是吧！导师的契约！”

“怎么了？”

很少看见莱拉失色慌神的样子，一向从容镇定的火之主神的眼里充满了震惊和惶恐，可能连她自己都没发觉当说出这句话的时候声线是何等的颤抖。

“我和史雷的导师契约，被切断了……”


	3. 第二章

（二）

【卡姆兰·阿尔托留斯的玉座】

“史雷，史雷。”

一道陌生的声音在脑海里回响，硬是把他吵醒。

“是谁？”

“史雷，听得见吗？”

“谁在喊我？”

“史雷，睁开眼睛。”

青年猛然睁开双眼，落入眼帘的是完全陌生的环境——看风格应该是一座宫殿似的建筑，他所在的这间大殿全部由白色的大理石砌成，无论是墙壁、地面还是石柱都雕琢着古老而繁奥的纹饰，正对面的大门上雕刻着象征风之纹章的六翼浮雕，仔细看下墙壁上还有细小的裂缝。

“这里是什么地方？”史雷动了动手，感觉像是触碰到硬邦邦的东西，寻着看去是大理石做成的扶手。他又看了眼旁边，倏地站起身，才发现自己一直是坐在一个石座上。

“有人在吗？”史雷走下台阶，边喊着踱步到大殿中央，这个地方的布局构造有种试炼神殿的相似感，扑面而来的古老浓厚的历史气息让史雷提起了兴趣，莫非这是个遗迹？他环视了周围一圈后，终于才后知后觉地发现这里只有自己一人，于是大喊，“米库里欧！”

“莱拉，罗泽！”

史雷挠挠头，自己不是和大家在那间石屋里吗？怎么突然落单出现在这儿，下一秒他的动作停住了，脸色凝重起来。他的脑海里回想起了当时的画面，石屋塌了，他还看见了龙，那是……玛提拉斯！

“史雷。”

那个声音又出现了，史雷连忙寻声抬起头，果然看见了悬空于穹顶的黑色身影。

“你是谁？”由于是仰视，史雷看不清他的全貌。

身影缓缓落下，重重地落在地面，接着他展开双翼，掀起的狂风推着史雷后退了一步。

“吾乃玛提拉斯，很抱歉史雷，让你看见我这副样子。”

浑身散发着污秽的巨龙开口，声音却如少年般稚嫩清脆。

“你是……玛提拉斯？”

史雷震惊之余甚至有点怀疑地看着这头被污秽染成漆黑的巨龙，一瞬间他的大脑因信息量过大而有点接收不足。玛提拉斯不是纯白的光之龙吗，怎么会是这种颜色？还有他身上的污秽又是怎么回事，这浓度简直堪比灾祸的显主！难不成，连世界的五大神都被污秽侵蚀了吗？

看见史雷一副难以置信的样子，玛提拉斯苦笑着，他想尽力表示自己的友好，只是龙嘴咧开的弧度变成了一个很难看的表情，少年音闷闷地说道：“抱歉，我确实是玛提拉斯，这个世界的五大神之一。”

说着他在半空展现出了属于五大神的无之纹章，看见这个外方内圆的纹章后史雷总算是相信了，这和他在遗迹壁画还有瞳石里看见的一模一样。

“还有一件事我必须先向你道歉，我强行切断了你与莱拉的导师契约。”

“什么！”

史雷连忙检查自己的契约，果然契约断了，白银之焰再也没出现过。

史雷的净化之力是靠与莱拉的契约借得的，失去了契约意味着失去了净化的力量，没有了主神同时也意味史雷不再是导师。

“玛提拉斯，你为什么要这么做？”

史雷的心里很不舒服，连敬语都省了。即使对方是五大神也不能未经自己的允许强行切断契约啊，神明是这么蛮横的吗？

“史雷别生气。”玛提拉斯把头垂下停在史雷面前，浑身被污秽包围的他只有一双黄金瞳是明亮的，那双眸子里流露着恳求，身为神明，玛提拉斯已经把姿态放得很低了，小声地说：“我能维持清醒的时间不多了，请先听我解释。”

见对方还用上了敬语，史雷的不满被打消了些。眼前的玛提拉斯虽然被污秽包围着，但他没有像别的凭魔一样失去理智，看见他一副有求于自己的样子，可能真的发生了什么大事，于是史雷打算听他说完。

“我想借用你的身体作为我的容器，和我签订契约。”

“什……么？”史雷当即瞪大了眼睛，能被玛提拉斯邀请固然是一件很值得荣幸的事，可面前的这位五大神是被污秽侵蚀的五大神，更何况自己已经没有净化之力了。如果真的签订契约，这个程度的污秽史雷自问没有把握能承受得下。

“果然还是不行么？”玛提拉斯的语气里透满了失望。

“玛提拉斯，我想先问问，你的身上究竟发生了什么，怎么会变成这样？”

“这事还要从几十年前说起。”玛提拉斯说着仰起头，问，“史雷，想看瞳石吗？”

【罗兰斯帝国境内】

而罗泽那边，众人陷入了一筹莫展的境地。

“导师的契约被切断了？！”

听到这消息天族们纷纷检查自己与史雷之间的联系，果然，连身为主神的莱拉都失去了与史雷的契约，其他人更别说了，就连罗泽的从士契约也不能幸免。

“导师的契约只有主神才能解除，史雷到底是怎么做到的？”

“真的是史雷解除的吗？”

“那家伙现在到底躲在哪里啊！”

大家面面相觑，世界的污秽还没净化，而唯一的导师却离奇失踪，这可是关系到未来走向的大事。

“如果是比我还强大的天族或者凭魔，确实可以强行阻断我与史雷桑之间的联系，就像第一次在战场上遇到灾祸的显主一样，我们的领域完全被他压制了。可那只是暂时的，并不是真正意义上的切断。”

“比莱拉还强大的天族或是凭魔……”米库里欧沉吟着，突然像是想起什么，问道，“这间屋子倒塌前，你们有没有听见什么声音？”

“龙的声音吗？”罗泽问。

“我敢肯定绝对是龙的声音。”艾德娜的脸色难得严肃起来，点点头确定地说。毕竟她在灵峰守着变成龙的哥哥几百年，对于龙这种生物再熟悉不过了。

“那这龙从哪里来？我们在罗兰斯待了这么久从没听说过这里真有龙的存在。”

“反正不是我哥哥就对了。”艾德娜说着撑开伞转过身。

“八天龙……不会。”德泽尔说了半句话后按住帽子沉默了。

“德泽尔你在说什么？”罗泽听见了德泽尔闪躲的话语。

“没什么，我只是在猜如果强大到能切断导师契约的龙族，很可能是神话里的那几位。”

听到后面半句话，莱拉的脸再度变色。

“但是这头龙为什么只带走史雷？他另有目的？”罗泽没有注意到莱拉变化的神色，皱着眉头问。

“我不知道。”德泽尔按住礼帽压了压，闭口不言。

“居然是龙……”米库里欧惨白着脸，如果大家一起，还能有与龙的一战之力，但是史雷是被单独带走的，这恐怕凶多吉少。

担心和不安似潮水一样涌上米库里欧的心头，作为从小到大和史雷朝夕相处的人，平日里无论在哪他总能感知史雷的气息，仿佛天生两人间就有某种看不见的联系，而现在米库里欧失去了这种感应，这让他逐渐慌了神。

米库里欧焦躁不安地来回走着，突地停下脚步：“莱拉，史雷肯定有危险！我得立刻……”

“米库里欧桑，冷静一下。”

“抱歉，我冷静不了。”米库里欧环视了众人，最后视线落在艾德娜身上，走到她跟前急切地说：“艾德娜，你说过你对龙是最了解的对吧？能不能通过地脉找到他？”

“这个做不到。”艾德娜摇摇头。

“肯定有办法的！艾德娜，求你再想想！”米库里欧按住地之天族的双肩，手上的力道不由自主地加重了。

“米宝！”艾德娜推开了米库里欧的双手，拿出伞用力地在米库里欧的头顶敲了一下，“别强人所难了，如果我有办法难道还不会说出来吗？你以为就你一个人在担心史雷？大家的心情都和你一样！”

可米库里欧就像是没听见艾德娜的话，只是扶着自己的额前自顾自地说着：“史雷只是人类啊，人类怎么可能打得过龙？可恶，怎么会有龙？”

“米宝？”

米库里欧心里的不安感越发强烈，他耷拉着脑袋，唯有一双手握紧了拳头。看着精神逐渐向崩溃边缘蔓延的米库里欧，莱拉刚想安慰他时，他突然间冲了出去。

“米库里欧，你去哪？”罗泽在他身后大喊。

“找龙！”米库里欧头也不回地说。

“你知道龙在哪吗？”

“找不到也要找！”

“这个笨蛋！德泽尔，追上，把米库里欧带回来。”罗泽吩咐道。

“哼，小意思。”

德泽尔甩出两道摆锤，飞速地朝米库里欧射去，谁知后者像是有预感一样，幻化出长杖反手就是双重水流，精准地弹开了摆锤。

“谁都别想拦我！”米库里欧终于停下脚步，他转过身，长杖在手上挥舞过一道弧线，面色激动地大声说。

看见逐渐失去理智的米库里欧，莱拉叹息着幻化出一张符纸，上面的火之纹章一明一暗地闪耀着。

“只能这样做了。”她闭上眼睛念起古老的术语，片刻后惊讶地睁开眼惊呼，“不是吧，米库里欧桑居然切断了陪神契约！”

“我说过了谁都别想阻止我！”确定陪神契约失效后米库里欧扭头就走，刚迈开一步，突然感觉身体沉重得要命，像是一座大山压着自己，他看向脚下的地面陡然变色，自己闯入了艾德娜不知何时布下的重力场。

比平时强几百倍的重力压迫着困在其中的天族，米库里欧很努力地想站起来，可膝盖在重力的压迫下渐渐地弯了下去，跪在地上后再也起不了身。

“艾！德！娜！”米库里欧凶狠地瞪着地之天族，低吼着发出警告。

“你凶什么凶？难不成我们做错了？”艾德娜拿起伞，尖端对准地上的人没好气地说，她从来没想过自己的天响术有朝一日会用在同伴身上，这让她的心情非常不爽。

“找不到史雷，你的心情我们都理解，可他不止是你的朋友，也是我们的导师！”

“那就更该快点去找啊！”

“你知道史雷在哪里吗？”

这句话把米库里欧问住了，他思考了半天后摇摇头。

“所以才说你是长不大的米宝！”艾德娜鄙视地看着他，“冥顽不灵还冲动，简直是「笨宝」！好好在这里反省会儿吧！”

“导师大人！导师大人！”

这时一个人从远处慌慌张张地跑过来。

“导师大人呢？”跑来的这个男人左右张望着，最后视线落在罗泽身上。

“哼。”罗泽轻哼一声并没有摆出好脸色，这个人她记得，先前把他们赶出村的带头人之一。

意识到自己先前的态度确实不对，这个男人露出央求的笑容讨好地说：“求求您告诉我导师大人在哪吧，我们的村庄被龙给毁了！”

“龙！？”这回罗泽不淡定了，天族们也大吃一惊，普通人看不见幼龙，但是进化后的成龙是可以被普通人看见的。

“是龙！好大的一头龙哇！”男人垮下脸欲哭无泪地诉苦：“你们走后不久，天上突然掉下一个巨大的黑影，这个影子直接压坏了七八间房子！我们才看见这是头龙啊！然后，它又飞走了，哦天啊，那个尾巴甩出来又弄塌了十几间房，现在我们的村子起码有一半都被毁了。”

“这位小姐，我知道先前是我们不对，在这里我给您道歉，求求您告诉我导师大人在哪吧，指不定什么时候那头龙又会回来，到时我们的村子就真的全毁了。”男人哭丧着脸就差跪下求人了。

真不好意思我们也在找导师啊！罗泽这么想着刚要开口，转念一想后问道：“你知道那头龙去哪了吗？”

“好多人都看见他朝东北方飞去了。”

东北方，好，目的确认下了。

罗泽拍了拍男人的肩膀，自信地点点头：“放心吧，导师已经和我说过了，那头龙不会回来了。”

“真的？”

“真的，因为导师早已出发去追那头龙了。”

“谢谢！太谢谢了！导师那么厉害，那头龙当然不在话下。”男人听见保证后立刻点头哈腰地恭维着道谢，然后从口袋里取出一只鼓鼓的钱袋，“这些是我们的一点心意，请帮忙转交给导师，导师大人辛苦了。”

罗泽接过钱袋掂了掂，知道是一笔不小的数目，随手又甩还给他：“这些钱还是用于村子的重建工作吧，导师又不是佣兵。”

“可是……”

男人犹豫着该不该接，罗泽见了又是一顿数落：“如果钱还有多，那就修建一所教堂吧。知道你们村子为什么会被龙盯上吗？就是因为你们心里没有对天族的信仰。”

说着罗泽双手怀胸，摆出一副神父普度众生的慈爱模样，虔诚地闭上眼睛：“跟着我做，每天都要诚心诚意地对天族表达感激，这样天族大人才会庇佑你们，那龙自然而然就不敢回来了。”

“原来如此，我明白了。我们会立刻修建供奉天族大人的教堂，虔心祈祷！”男人也学着罗泽的动作，满脸虔诚地保证说。

送走男人后，罗泽瞬间变脸，转过身耸耸肩摆出一副无可奈何的表情，脸上哪还有什么虔诚不虔诚的！

“嘛，为了不增加污秽，只能这样子哄哄他咯。”罗泽哈哈笑着。

“罗泽桑……”

“嗯？莱拉，难道我做的不对吗？”

“不是，你做的很好。抚平人们心中的恐惧，减少负面情绪，是遏止污秽的重要办法。”莱拉说着看了眼周围的天族，继续道，“但是世界的污秽依然在，这里的龙刚离开，污秽的程度尤其严重。如果没有容器，长久以往大家都会受到影响。”

“你的意思是……”

“史雷桑不在的这段时间，请你担任导师。”

莱拉严肃地看着罗泽，那双湖蓝的眼里带着恳求和郑重，她是主神，必须要为自己的陪神负责。

“我没有意见。”艾德娜瞥了眼米库里欧，“如果想在污秽中不受影响，必须要有纯净的容器。不然，连龙的领域都接近不了的。”

最后一句她加强了语气，显然是说给米库里欧听。后者眼睛一亮，他怎么听不出话里的意思？大家都和自己一样担心着史雷，为了寻找他正做着万全的准备，反倒是自己操之过急了。

“我也没意见。”德泽尔点点头。

最后所有人的目光汇聚都在米库里欧身上。

“我……”米库里欧颓丧地坐在地上，脸色通红羞愧地发烫，“刚才我……对不起……”

“好了，既然大家都同意，那么罗泽桑，你认为呢？”见米库里欧冷静下来了，莱拉适时地转移话题。

“连莱拉都这么说了，我不同意也不行了吧？”罗泽望向东北的方向，“想要对抗龙的领域，凭我从士的能力是不够的，啊，我现在连从士都不是了呢。”

罗泽笑了笑，随即严肃地点点头：“我同意成为导师。”

【卡姆兰·阿尔托留斯的玉座】

白色大理石铺陈的地面上躺着五六个瞳石，史雷看完手里的最后一个瞳石后陷入了沉默。

在瞳石里他看见了很多，也了解了很多不为人知的秘密，比如卡姆兰被毁的真相以及困扰他许久的诅咒一事。

“赫尔塔夫他是被米凯尔诅咒的，他的亲人都因为这个诅咒而不幸去世。”史雷垂下手，脸上是说不出的悲伤。

瞳石是大地的记忆，能让人看见过去发生的事物，而史雷亲眼看见赫尔塔夫的亲人挚爱一个个死在自己面前。那些身临其境的一幕幕，即使是作为旁观者的他也感同身受到那种痛苦和绝望。无法承受的孤独和绝望最终让赫尔塔夫变成了灾祸的显主。

“史雷？”看见史雷脸上满是沉痛忧郁的表情，玛提拉斯轻声唤道。

“玛提拉斯，赫尔塔夫的诅咒你早就知道了是不是？”

玛提拉斯点点头。

“米凯尔以米库里欧的生命为代价做出的诅咒，「永远的孤独」原来就是这么来的。”史雷苦笑着，“米库里欧竟然是人类的转生，而卡姆兰，居然是我和米库里欧的家乡……”

“玛提拉斯，我也被赫尔塔夫诅咒了。”史雷抬起头望向神明，“这个诅咒会带来什么影响？”

“影响其实已经存在了。”

已经存在了？史雷露出了不解和震惊的表情。

“赫尔塔夫给你的是「永远的孤独」，和他一样，这个诅咒会夺走一切你所珍爱的东西。”玛提拉斯在半空幻化出一块可以看见外界的镜子，镜子里是世界各地的抗灾的画面，他叹了口气，沉重地说：“史雷，看见了吗，各地都在发生灾害。而这些，都是你的诅咒带来的。”

史雷失神地望着镜中的画面，瞳孔越缩越紧。他又记起了赶往第一个村庄时路上遇到的那些村民，人们脸上背井离乡的痛苦，那个小女孩失去父母的悲伤和绝望他不会忘记。现在镜中的暴雨，洪灾，人们被迫离开家园避难，世界各地正在发生的种种灾厄，难道全都是自己带来的吗？

「这个世界最绝望的，是孤独。导师史雷啊，好好感受我曾经的绝望和痛苦，挣扎着活下去吧……」

史雷终于明白了赫尔塔夫临死前留下的话，米凯尔的诅咒带给了那位罗兰斯帝国将军永远的孤独，让他失去了一切，而现在赫尔塔夫把这个诅咒送给了自己。

诅咒是比誓约还强大世界规则，连身为神明的玛提拉斯都无法破坏。

“你所珍爱的东西，是这个世界吧？”望着镜面里的一幕幕，玛提拉斯问道。

不止是。

史雷知道诅咒已经生效，他的脸色越来越苍白，心脏砰砰直跳，一个声音从心底疯狂呐喊着。

还有米库里欧。

【罗兰斯帝国境内】

罗泽他们一路打听向着东北方前进，路上顺手解决了不少污秽带来的灾厄事件。路过某地时，打听到附近有怪物出没，于是罗泽经过多日调查终于搞明白原来那个怪物就是幼龙。

“居然出现了幼龙，这个区域的污秽已经那么严重了吗？”罗泽望着幼龙栖息的山林皱眉，“这里的地之主呢？”

“这里没有地之主的气息，要么是个没有庇护的村子，要么这里的地之主变成了幼龙，也可能是从别处过来的。”艾德娜分析说。

“不管哪来的，遇上我们就算它倒霉吧！”

幼龙的出现很有规律，每日正午时分它必定会飞出山林，罗泽打算趁那时用苍穹十二连给它致命一击。

可今天的山林那边有点吵闹，时不时能感受地面传来的震感。

“发生了什么，怎么还不出来？”山林边缘的一处高地上，水神依状态的罗泽全副武装地等了很久了，久到握着圣弓的手都酸麻了。

终于，一声低吼传来，树林里枝叶筱筱，突然间一个巨大的黑影破林而出，罗泽连忙弯弓瞄准它。

“等等罗泽，幼龙的背上好像有人！”米库里欧眼尖提醒说。

罗泽定睛一看，还真的有人。

“那我们到底是射还是不射呢？”她举着弓犹豫了，幼龙已经飞到一个相当高的高空，如果射中它从这么高的地方摔下去，那个人必定凶多吉少。

正当犹豫间，幼龙背上的人影突然跃起，他手上的武器应该是一把剑，由于距离太远诸多细节看得不是很清楚，但是那剑身上附着的火焰让所有人为之震惊，那是白银之焰！

那个人和幼龙战斗了一番后，幼龙哀嚎着，浑身裹着白银之焰笔直地坠落了下去。

“那个人是谁，为什么会有净化之焰？”罗泽换成了风神依，借着德泽尔的力量朝幼龙的坠落点飞去，同时心里有很多疑问。拥有净化之焰的人类，这个世界除了自己和史雷之外应该没有别的人能够使用这种火焰了，失去了与莱拉的契约，首先可以排除史雷。可那个人究竟是谁，是敌是友，他的净化之焰从哪里来？和罗泽一样，所有人都怀着忐忑不安的心情朝树林赶去。

幼龙的坠落把周围的树木弄的断枝残叶，在白银之焰的净化下，幼龙的体型越来越小，最后变回了天族的样子，是一位猫形天族。

这时罗泽赶到，除了满地的断枝落叶，她第一眼看见的是站在被净化的天族旁边的黑色身影。

听见传来第三者的声响，那个黑影缓慢地转过身，反手把手上的仪式剑收回剑鞘。

“罗泽，好久不见。”

熟悉的声音，熟悉的容貌以及随风飘扬在耳边的羽毛耳饰，连笑容都与记忆中的别无二致。面前之人的一切无不在告诉她这个人是谁，可令人感到刺眼的是他的导师披风是黑色的，那片陌生的黑色宛如与周围未净化的污秽融为一体。

“你是……史雷？”


	4. 第三章

（三）

小镇的旅馆里，罗泽包了个厢房。

圆桌上，一群人团团把史雷围在角落。原因是在山林碰面后，史雷居然想要逃，于是在四位天族的炮轰下硬是抓了回来。

圆桌的一边坐着罗泽和几位天族，另一边是孤零零的史雷，气氛严肃沉闷。米库里欧看了眼局势，四对一，于是默默地走到史雷身边坐下，但是他刚坐定，史雷便朝着他相反的方向移了一座。

米库里欧看着两人之间空出的座位，又把视线移到史雷身上，后者始终神情淡然地直视着前方，压根儿没把注意力放在他身上，仿佛身边坐了个空气似的。米库里欧有点不明白史雷意思，他伸手摸了摸旁边的座位，正打算移近时，史雷突然开口了。

“大家应该很奇怪我现在的样子吧？我与玛提拉斯签订了契约，现在的我是他的容器。”

“玛提拉斯？是那位五大神的玛提拉斯吗？”罗泽问。

史雷点点头。

“既然是五大神，那你身上的衣服……”

“这个啊，是玛提拉斯的影响。你们还不知道吧？玛提拉斯已经被污秽侵蚀了，他现在是凭魔。”

“五大神变成了凭魔？”

所有人都倒吸了一口气，如果玛提拉斯变成凭魔，这可不得了！

史雷按住自己的胸口，继续说：“五大神化身的凭魔会给世界带来毁天灭地的灾难，所以为了不让污秽流出，我自愿成为他的容器。”

“可是这样做很危险的吧？”

“没问题。玛提拉斯的意识还在，为了减轻我的负担，他把污秽都封印在自己的体内才陷入沉睡。只要我的意志足够坚定，就不会染上污秽。只是……”史雷指了指自己的衣服，“只是导师的披风换了个颜色。”

“总之呢，玛提拉斯在我的身体里安稳地睡着，这个大家放心。为了报答我，他还把最后的净化之力借给了我。”史雷意味深长地看了莱拉一眼，“莱拉，我和你一样，都拥有净化之焰。”

莱拉脸色微变，她听出了史雷话里的意思，看来那些真相，那位大人都告诉了他。

“那太好了，这样一来不但史雷回来了，还多了一个助力！”罗泽欢呼一声，“离净化世界的目标又近了一步！”

“净化世界？”史雷摇头笑了笑，语气听起来有些奇怪，“说什么呢罗泽，你才是导师，这不是你该做的事吗？”

“我只是名义上的导师，真正的导师不应该是你才对嘛。”罗泽太过开心，以至于忽略了史雷与平时不太一样的语气，愉悦地说，“还好你回来了，这担子可真够累的。”

“恐怕这个担子你要一直扛下去了。”史雷说着嘴角勾起一抹微笑。

“什么意思？”罗泽二丈摸不着头脑地问。

“我不再是导师。罗泽，净化世界什么的就交给你了。”

“哎？交给我是什么意思？”

“字面意思，我懒得管这个世界了。”

罗泽愣住了：“你说什么？”

“我只想做我想做的事，世界什么的与我无关。”

难以想象这话居然会从史雷的嘴里说出来。

“什么叫世界什么的与你无关？史雷你知道你在说什么吗？你给我清醒一点！”罗泽瞪大了眼睛，感到匪夷所思，史雷怎么可能说出这种话？

“我清醒得很。”史雷一如既往平静地回答，“我再说一次，我放弃导师的职责。罗泽，我很清楚我在说什么。”

此言既出，一片沉默。

听见这句话莱拉的心仿佛被狠狠地揪了一把，这是她第二次听见这句话，第一次还是在十三年前。

“史雷桑，能说说原因吗？”莱拉难得开口询问，尽管她在努力克制了，可声音还是忍不住有些颤抖。

“抱歉莱拉，我不想说。”对面莱拉时，史雷原本轻浮的语气明显温和了起来，“是我自己的原因，与你无关，别责怪自己。”

“哼，难不成你想把这个烂摊子丢给我吗？我才不来接受！”罗泽不想在这种严肃的话题上开玩笑，看见史雷一副认真的样子，她的语气也逐渐强硬起来。

“罗泽，我相信你会的——”

啪！

“史雷！你够了！”

猛拍桌子的声响打断了史雷的话，也将所有人吓了一跳。罗泽腾地站起身，由于幅度太大太急甚至还带翻了椅子。

“史雷我问你，你是会逃避责任的人吗？”

“责任？什么责任？”史雷在短暂的惊吓后立刻恢复了一副事不关己的神色，他双手抱在胸前，前后晃起椅子慢悠悠地说。

“你居然还在问我什么责任？世界的污秽这么严重，你却把担子一摞就没事了？”

“怎么，你的意思是这个世界变成这样，怪我咯？显主已经被我打败了，你还想要我怎么样？我是人，可不是什么世界的救世主。”史雷冷笑两声，挑衅似的抬头看着她。

“你……”罗泽彻底火了，她翻身一脚踩上桌面，卷起袖子挥舞着拳头，见她一副要干架的样子旁边的天族们连忙拉住她，硬是把罗泽从桌上拽了下来。

“史雷，我没想到你是这样的人！”罗泽被天族们死死按着，只能指着他骂骂咧咧地喊道。

“不好意思，让你失望了。”

史雷的这句话让天族们听了也难免不舒服起来，尤其是德泽尔，能从他的帽檐下看见带着寒意的目光。见火药味越来越浓，史雷站起身朝门外走去。

“再见，当然我心情好的时候也会帮你净化几只凭魔，算是对我提出无理要求的报答。”

“你这家伙还知道提出的要求有多无理啊！”罗泽由于被天族们按在椅子上，只能挥手喊着。

史雷耸耸肩，打开门头也不回地走了出去。

“史雷！你这个……混蛋——！”

“你就当我是混蛋吧。”

史雷很坦然地接受了罗泽的谩骂，任凭她在后面喊破声也没有回头。

“史雷！你去哪？”始终没插上嘴的米库里欧终于有机会朝他喊话了，可是史雷像是没听见一样继续走着。

“不好意思罗泽，我去把他拉回来。”米库里欧的视线在史雷的背影和罗泽之间犹豫了两秒，最后跟上史雷朝门外跑去。

“啊啊啊太过分了……”发泄了一通后罗泽趴在桌上，把脸埋进胳膊里一动不动。

“罗泽桑……”莱拉看着她欲言又止。

“谁都不要和我说话。”罗泽闷闷地说。

什么嘛！消失了一个月后好不容易找到了人，就是为了告诉自己他放弃了导师的职责？如果是有合理的理由解释解释也就算了，大家又不是强人所难的人，可他这是什么态度啊！史雷知道他不在的这段时间里大家有多担心他吗？明明自己只是他的从士，他倒好，说甩手就甩手，态度还这么差，自己凭什么要为他担起导师的职责啊！

“特么的老子也不干了！”

罗泽越想越生气，猛捶了下桌子抬起头，看见的是莱拉难过的神色。她是主神，看见史雷变成这副态度她才是最难过的。罗泽叹了口气，情绪也稍稍冷静下来，她看着莱拉，嗡动嘴唇没有说出声，硬生生把这句话噎回喉咙里。

如果史雷真的放弃了导师的职责，那自己就是世界上最后一位导师了。

“史雷，为什么要这么做？”

听见身后传来的声音，史雷停下脚步，慢悠悠地转过身，看见天族后语气波澜不惊地说：

“是米库里欧啊。”

“你这是什么语气？”米库里欧皱起眉头，他本来就为先前史雷对罗泽的态度感到别扭，所以跑出来想趁两人独处的机会好好了解清楚。

“正常的语气。”史雷上下打量起米库里欧，仿佛来者只是路人，他不紧不慢地说，“你跟上来干什么？”

“我担心你。”米库里欧索性直说了。

“谢谢担心，我很好。”

听着这过分生硬的话语，米库里欧的眉头更加紧了，史雷明摆着想疏远他。

“是污秽的影响吗？”

“污秽被我压制着，对我没有影响。”

“没有影响的话，那你躲着我干什么？”米库里欧说着突然往前迈进一大步，这一步瞬间缩小了两人之间的距离，他伸手朝史雷的肩膀搭去。

“米库里欧别碰我！”出乎意外的，刚触摸到肩上导师披风的布料，米库里欧的手就被有力地推开了。

史雷往后退了一步，他按了按肩膀上刚才被米库里欧触碰到的地方，有些厌恶地拍了拍。

这个显而易见的表情当然被米库里欧看在眼里，看见那丝厌恶时他的心里堵的难受。史雷几乎不会对别人表露出这种情绪，可刚才他偏偏对自己流露了。

“别碰我。”意识到刚才自己的表情有多伤人后，史雷的语气缓和了些。

“为什么？”

“我不喜欢别人碰我。”史雷极为认真地说，米库里欧差点就信了他的话。

天族突然捂住手，脸上流露出痛苦的表情，见米库里欧的异样，史雷脸色一变连忙抓起他的手检查，不料却被天族反握住。

“放……放开我！”醒悟过来自己被骗后，史雷挣扎着把自己的手脱出。

“史雷，你在害怕什么？”看着史雷慌乱的样子，米库里欧不解地问。

“米库里欧，求求你别再问了。”史雷后退了一步说。

“你在害怕污秽会对我造成影响吗？”米库里欧紧追不舍，他跟进一步史雷就往后退开一步，始终与他保持一步的距离。

“明明什么事都没有。”米库里欧举起自己的手，展示手心和手背给史雷看，温柔地注视着他，明显的，史雷的眼神总是在闪躲。米库里欧叹了口气，再次问，“史雷，你到底在害怕什么？”

史雷对上那双眼睛就退缩了，他转过脸，倔强地说：“我什么都没在害怕！”

“既然你不害怕，那我更没有什么好怕的了。”米库里欧趁着史雷分神的机会抓住他的手，用上自己最大的力气握紧。

果然在意料之内史雷的反应异常激烈，他狂甩着手臂试图把手从米库里欧的掌心里抽出，可在米库里欧的钳制下怎么也甩不开。

“米库里欧！”史雷的声音冷了下来，“你放开我！”

“我不放。”

“我没在开玩笑，米库里欧，你再不放手我真的生气了。”

“那你生气吧。”米库里欧也倔强起来。

两人大眼瞪小眼地僵持了几秒，史雷沉下脸扭头就走，突然的迈步让米库里欧差点摔去。由于米库里欧抓着史雷的手，如果他松开史雷准会甩他而去，这让他只能抓紧了跟在史雷身后走着。米库里欧紧紧盯着史雷的背影，天族对污秽是极其敏感的，虽然导师的披风变成了黑色，可他并未在史雷身上感受到污秽的气息。

可史雷为什么要怎么做？

从小至今的相处让米库里欧一眼就看出自己的这位竹马在掩饰，无论是故意激怒罗泽也好，过分疏远自己也罢，米库里欧相信这些根本就不是他的本愿。

史雷不擅长撒谎，这是大家都知道的事，但这并不代表他们能轻松从他嘴里撬出他不愿意说的事。既然史雷不肯说，米库里欧只能靠自己去寻找真相，他一定要弄清楚史雷到底在隐瞒些什么。

“等等，史雷，你去哪？”走了一会儿后意识到史雷没有停下回去的意思，米库里欧最终还是先开口。

喊了好几遍后闷头走路的史雷才回答：“我去哪用不着你管。”

行，不用我管我偏要管。

米库里欧的胜负心被激起，他用力抓紧了那只手，跟在史雷的脚步后面快步走着。

两人来到山林深处，由于是夜晚，这里黑乎乎的一片，加上空气中未被净化的污秽，整个环境氛围让人感觉阴森森的。小径上，一道浅浅的银色光源在前进。

史雷不是天族，不会用天响术，所以他干脆让白银之焰附着在剑上，变成了一个火把。

“我们来这里做什么？”

米库里欧看着前方举着剑前进的人问道，他多次想说其实自己也学了点火属性的天响术，简单的火球术照明还是会的，可一想起史雷冷淡的态度，他就闷闷地不言了。

对于米库里欧的诸多提问，史雷全部无视了。他终于在山林深处停下，环视了周围唯独没把视线停留在米库里欧身上，像是在对空气喊：“放开我。”

米库里欧暗暗瞪了他一眼，假装没听见。

“米库里欧，放开我。”

这回带上了名字。

“万一你又跑了怎么办？”

史雷笑了一声，米库里欧听出了那声笑里的嘲笑意味，有些生气地加大了手上的力度。

“如果我真要跑，恐怕你还拦不住我。”史雷终于看向米库里欧的脸，不容置疑地说，“放开我，我要净化这里。”

“你要净化这儿？”米库里欧有些惊喜地反问。

史雷点点头：“算是给罗泽的报答。”

米库里欧松开手，他看着史雷把剑插入地面，和以前一样，熟悉的白银之焰从剑身向下蔓延，融入大地，他能清楚地感受到这一片区域的污秽在快速退散。

大地真的在被净化。

净化的时候史雷必须全神贯注，分不得半丝神，否则大地的污秽会与他体内玛提拉斯的污秽共鸣，引发暴动。他既要镇压自己体内的污秽，又要小心地净化外面世界的污秽，同时还要避免自己被污秽沾染上，这些都非常考验精神力和专注力。米库里欧不知道这些，见史雷那么认真严肃于是就为他警戒周围，空闲间他仔细观察起史雷来。

银色的火光映衬着那身漆黑的导师披风，史雷说过那是玛提拉斯的污秽带来的影响，如果仅仅只是影响衣服的颜色倒是无所谓，只要史雷还是史雷就行。

只要史雷不被污秽沾染上。

这是米库里欧现在唯一的愿望。

约摸半小时后，米库里欧再也感受不到这片区域的污秽气息，他抬头望了眼天色，被过于茂盛的枝叶遮盖下的天空恢复了干净，连原先黑幽幽的山林也变得明亮了些。

“呼，总算是净化完了。”

史雷抹了把额头的汗，如释重负地松了口气。

这次的净化比起往常要漫长许多，史雷的神色看起来也很疲倦。

“还好吗？”米库里欧的关心总是在第一时间送达。

“嗯还好，不用担……”史雷收起了剑，说到一半脸色微变，语气瞬间冷了下去，“谢谢，我很好。”

又开始了，明明前半句话的语气是那么熟悉，后半句却一百八十度大转弯硬生生换成陌生的语气。

米库里欧叹了口气，他已经明白史雷的装模作样，看破谎言这种事米库里欧一向很擅长，更别说是不懂得说谎的青梅竹马。既然史雷不肯说明原因，他只能自己去寻找。

净化完成后，史雷沿着另一条小径走去，见史雷想要离开，米库里欧连忙快步跟上。

两人一前一后走了不知多久，听着身后始终紧跟着自己的脚步声，史雷头也不回地问：“你怎么还跟着？”

“我决定了，我要跟你走。”

此言一出，米库里欧看见史雷的身形明显一怔，甚至还停下了脚步。

“开玩笑吗？跟我走？”

“我是认真的，史雷。”米库里欧也在他身后一步停下，手指在半空画了一道符术，继续说，“我解除了陪神契约，现在除了你身边我哪儿都不去。”

“等等！”一听见米库里欧说要解除陪神契约，史雷终于不淡定了，他极速地转过身想要阻止他，可看见的是正在消散的契约符文。

“米库里欧，你疯了！”

这是米库里欧听见的史雷这段时间来第一句带着强烈感情的话语，虽然内容并不怎么好听，但这点足够令他开心的了。史雷这家伙，虽然对自己一副爱理不理的样子，可听见这句话后，米库里欧终于确定史雷的心其实还是在乎着自己的。

“晚了，已经解除了哦史雷。”想到这，米库里欧泛起笑意语气愉悦地说。

“为什么擅作主张？为什么这么轻率地就解除陪神契约？你是天族，没有了罗泽领域的保护，你怎么在这充满污秽的世界生活下去？米库里欧你到底想做什么？”

“你这是在担心我吗？史雷？”见史雷的脸色越来越急，米库里欧反而绕有意思地看着他问道。

“我……”这句话像是点醒了史雷，青年脸色复杂地看着天族，不一会后，脸色恢复了平静。

“你不该这么做的。”沉默了半晌后史雷才开口。

“当初你不是也这么轻率就下定决心成为导师？只不过是解除了契约而已，别以为天族是那么不堪一击的啊史雷。”

“那不一样，我成为导师是因为我的梦想，所……”

“那现在你的梦想还在吗？”

史雷怔住了，两人四目相对，米库里欧认真地注视着那双翡绿澄碧的眼睛，仿佛能看破他心底的所想。

“史雷，看着我的眼睛回答我。”见对方又要闪躲回避，天族着重加强了语气再次问：

“你的梦想，我们的梦想，到底还在吗？”

“米库里欧桑主动解除了陪神契约。”

莱拉的面前悬浮着一张燃烧着的符纸，不一会后符纸烧成灰烬。

面对众人惊愕的脸，莱拉苦笑着说：“米库里欧桑最后说，他放心不下史雷，想好好看着他。”

“好啦，人又少了一个。早就知道米库里欧会跟史雷一起走，他俩就是那种关系。”罗泽摊开手摇摇头，一副心知肚明的样子，“不过史雷那个状态也挺令人担心的，有米库里欧在应该会好一点。”

“是的，有米库里欧桑在，史雷桑的情况会好很多，谁都不能保证那位大人的污秽会不会对史雷桑带来影响。”

莱拉叹息着，大家都知道那两个孩子的关系有多紧密，所以当得知米库里欧跟着史雷离开后，他们也也没感到多大惊讶。莱拉唯一担心的就是体内寄宿着玛提拉斯的史雷，在场的众人中她是唯一一位知晓卡姆兰真相的人。曾经身为玛提拉斯的陪神的莱拉知道五大神的力量有多么强大，反之这份力量逆转堕化后所带来的影响又有多可怕。她立下誓约，在瑞迪雷克一直等待着能以“大家”为梦想为之奋斗的导师，结束这个灾厄的时代。史雷是她的希望，也是世界的希望，那位青年有着无比纯粹的内心和坚定的意志，是最适合导师的人选。莱拉记得和史雷说过，她希望史雷能遵从自己的本心来前进，她一直相信着史雷得出的答案能结束这个灾厄的时代。

莱拉走到窗边，看着楼下灯火辉煌的街道，不禁回忆起当初第一次来到拉斯顿贝尔时大家一起逛夜市，史雷就像是发现了新大陆一样，转眼钻进人群不见了踪影。拉斯顿贝尔是大陆上数一数二的贸易城市，夜市上的商贩比白天还要多很多，其中不乏古董商。队伍里的两个遗迹迷对古代事物的嗅觉可是异常灵敏，就连米库里欧也被带跑了，跟着史雷一个摊位一个摊位地研究过去，直到半夜闭市两人才回旅馆。那天晚上史雷兴奋地一夜未睡，第二天顶着个大大的熊猫眼还被艾德娜嘲笑了好久。

莱拉想着想着嘴角不禁轻轻上扬，如果现在史雷也在这的话，看见这么热闹的街道他一定会很开心吧？可当她从回忆中缓过神来后，脸上的表情重新变得凝重起来。

谁都不相信史雷会是半途抛弃责任的人，就算是罗泽也承认当时说的只不过是自己的气话而已。

「我放弃导师的职责」。

这句话还隐隐回响在莱拉的耳边，无论第几次想起来都让她心头一紧。让史雷放弃的原因究竟是什么呢？难道是为了镇压体内的污秽？那位被污秽侵蚀的大人究竟会不会给史雷带来影响，连她也无从判断。

一阵清风拂过，干净微凉，莱拉的眼睛顿时一亮，像是感受到了什么，她看了眼天地，惊奇地说：“咦？污秽好像减轻了！”

“怎么回事？”

“这片区域的污秽被净化了。”艾德娜查看完地脉说道。

“是史雷做的吗？”罗泽的精神也为之一振。

“是的。”莱拉也感受着空气中残留的火焰元素，确定地说，“是史雷桑的净化之焰。”

“嘁，那家伙真是一点都不坦率！”虽然嘴上这么说，心情却顿时好了起来，罗泽似乎忘记了先前她才和史雷吵过一架，抱怨道，“大家一起净化世界不好吗，非得自己当个独行侠。”

“可能有什么无法诉说的原因吧。”莱拉轻轻摇着头，望向夜空，被净化后原本弥漫在半空的乌云也不见了，久违地看见了星星。

“史雷桑，这是你选择的道路吗？”

莱拉闭上眼睛，双手举在胸前对着澄清的夜空献上祝福。

史雷又一次逃避了。

面对米库里欧的关于梦想的提问，他嗡动嘴唇，却没有说出一个字，反而转身离开。

米库里欧也没有为难他，只是默默跟在他后面。

两人走出山林时已经是后半夜，这附近没有村落或城镇等可以落脚的地方，史雷就坐在一棵树下，靠着树干闭上眼睛休息。米库里欧望了眼快速入眠的某人，转到大树的另一侧与史雷背靠背坐着。

寂静的周围只能听见昆虫的鸣叫，不知过了多久史雷缓缓睁开眼睛。他瞥了眼地上的影子知道米库里欧就坐在自己身后，于是轻声喊了句：“米库里欧？”

身后没有传来回应。

又过了一分钟后依旧没有回应，应该是睡着了。史雷终于站起身，他悄悄地，偷偷摸摸不发出一点儿声响，跟做贼一样猫着步伐远离这里。临走前他最后望了眼坐靠在树下的天族，眼眸里盛满了温柔不舍，但在他转身后那些温情瞬间消逝，取而代之的是冰冷淡漠。

史雷回到了卡姆兰，这个曾经的「起始之村」直到现在仍被封印着，保持与外界的隔绝的状态。封印的原因玛提拉斯没有告诉他，但他告诉了史雷进出的路线，所以整个村子现在只有史雷一个人。他穿过村子来到阿托利斯的玉座，这个建筑物是一千年前的第一任导师为圣主修建的，当时名为「圣主御座」。由于圣主鲜为人知，后人便以第一任导师之名命名，流传到现在变成了「阿托利斯的玉座」。

即使过了一千年，经过漫长岁月的冲刷洗礼它的外表已经破旧不堪，但站在大台阶下仰望，依旧会被这座神殿的雄伟壮观所震撼。

史雷推开门，与外部破旧不符的是里边的建筑都是完整的，顶多只是石柱出现了裂纹。脚步声回荡在空落的大殿，洁白如玉的大理石甚至能倒映出人的倒影。

由于是供奉用的神殿，里边的基础设施一应俱全，当然，除了吃的。

史雷穿过设有王座的大殿，来到一间卧室，刚解下剑鞘准备好好休息时，房间里响起了另一个声音：

“原来，你一直都是住在这里啊。”

这声音一下子把史雷的困意驱散殆尽，他怎么能听不出这道声音的主人！于是原本坐下的青年猛地弹跳起，惊讶地转向声音传来的方向瞪大了眼睛。

“米库里欧！？”

天族的身影逐渐显现出来，米库里欧环抱着胸笑眯眯地注视着史雷，似乎对后者的惊讶很是满意。

难怪一路走来都太过顺利了，他怎么就忘了米库里欧还会「灵雾薄衣」！

“你以为我会不知道你半夜偷偷溜走？”米库里欧轻哼一声，得意地说，“天族，是不需要睡眠的。感谢你的带路，史雷，现在开始我也住这不走了。”

“不行不行！你不能住这！”一听米库里欧也要住下，史雷连忙拒绝。

“为什么？”

“这里……对，这里还有污秽！”史雷急切又严肃地说，“你能感受到吧？这片区域的污秽我还没净化完，你会受影响的。”

“只有剩下的少量污秽而已，对我没影响。”米库里欧满不在乎地说。

“不可能没影响！污秽对天族的影响你是知道的，在这里你没有容器啊米库里欧！赶紧给我回去！”

“那不如你当我的容器？”米库里欧走到桌边，视线对上隔着一桌距离的青年。

“不可能！”史雷一口拒绝，“玛提拉斯还在我这，你想变得和他一样吗？”

“那我该怎么办呢？”

“回去！立刻回到罗泽身边去！”

“可我感觉这里挺好的。”米库里欧环视了周围，“这里是遗迹吗？说起来我们好久没有一起遗迹探险了，不如……”

“别提遗迹！”不知为何史雷突然暴怒起来，他一手指着门一手拍桌子大吼，“米库里欧，我就问你回不回去？”

“不！回！去！”

米库里欧也一手按上桌面仰起头，倔强地瞪向史雷因为生气而有些扭曲的脸。

僵持了几分钟后，史雷率先败下阵来。他收起脸上的怒意，恢复了平静。

“无论我说什么你都不会回去的是吗？”

“没错，除非你给我一个合理的解释。在说服我之前，我不会离开这里。我的性格你是知道的，史雷。”

“那随便你，反正在这出了什么事，我概不负责。”史雷躺回床上，两手枕在脑后闭上眼睛，“请你自便吧。”

米库里欧见史雷不想理他，房间里也没有多余的寝具，丢下一句“我就在隔壁”后便出门去了另一间卧室。

房间的灯关了，黑暗中史雷睁开眼睛，他的心现在非常烦乱，米库里欧的变数打乱了他所有的计划。

睁大的眼睛漫无目的地注视着天花板，思绪却渐渐地飘了出去。一想到米库里欧，一想到从几天前到现在自己对他的所作所为，明明已经那么明显那么努力地想要疏远他了，可米库里欧反而更加执着地跟着自己，甚至还解除了陪神契约。

明明小时候两人吵架都还能赌气好几天的，为什么就不能在这个时候好好听话呢？明明最放心不下的就是你。

心脏在砰砰加快，史雷按住自己的胸口，可眼眶却忍不住湿润起来。

本以为自己的心已经足够坚硬，坚硬到能像面对路人一样面对从小一起长大的亲友，甚至还做好了不再见面独自生活的打算，可是追寻幼龙的契机让他们再次相遇。面对米库里欧，在冷嘲热讽通通失效后，心里的那处坚硬在一点一点软下去，史雷感觉快撑不下去了。

“为什么要跟着我……离我这么近，我该怎么保护你啊……”史雷揪紧了胸口衣服的布料，心中汹涌的情绪让身体控制不住地轻颤起来，“我要拿你怎么办，我该拿你怎么办？米库里欧……”

“史雷，很难受吧？”

玛提拉斯的一声叹息在脑海里响起。

“嗯……”

青年的回答带着显而易见的鼻音，他用胳膊蒙住眼睛，可是泪水还是从脸上滚落。

“大地的污秽还未净化完，你的诅咒还在。”

“嗯，我知道。”

史雷深深地吸了一口气，却因为鼻塞没法顺畅地把气呼出，反倒憋得他猛咳了一阵。

缓了几口气后史雷的情绪终于平静了下来。

“放心吧玛提拉斯，我不会重蹈赫尔塔夫的覆辙。”

他如此坚定地说。

不管是为了这个世界还是为了米库里欧，我都会努力下去。

就算最后是孤身一人。

史雷这样想着用力抹过眼角，再度睁开时眼神里泛过一丝寒光，冷冽如冰。


	5. 第四章

（四）

第二天上午，史雷打开房门，看见的是端着早餐站在门口的米库里欧。

下一秒，啪的一声，房门被关上了。

史雷背靠着门紧皱眉头思考着米库里欧怎么会在这儿，一定是自己打开的方式不对。他再度开门，天族还是站在他面前。

“你在做什么？”米库里欧喝止了史雷又想关门的举动，闪身走近房间。

史雷盯着他把餐盘放在桌上，看着米库里欧的背影，他突然想起来了，米库里欧要在这里住下。不对，是已经在这住下了。一想到这，史雷顿时头疼起来，本想离他远远的，结果又住在了一起。

“史雷，我问你，你一个人住的时候都是吃什么的？”

史雷看向餐盘里的东西，是肉丸汤。米库里欧这是明知故问，这些肉一看就是从他的储备粮里找出来的。说到储备粮，其实也就是几块风干的腌肉而已。

说真的，米库里欧走进厨房找了半天也没找出什么食材，反倒是挂在墙壁上的几块腌肉引起了他的注意力。那些肉类都被很好地处理过，一看腌制手法就知道是史雷干的。在何方，天族们教会了他许多生存的技能，这些肉即使放上几个月也不会坏。可无奈的是，除了腌肉，米库里欧再也找不出别的食材了。

“史雷这家伙，一个月来都在吃些什么？”

米库里欧取下一块肉，脑海里飞快地思考着料理方法。没有谷类是很头疼的一件事，那怕有点点小麦也好，米库里欧就能做出面包，再配上腌肉就是简单美味的火腿三明治。

可厨房确确实实只有几块腌肉。

最后米库里欧把一块肉给剁了，模仿着他在一个小镇上看见的料理店老板的做法，把腌肉剁成肉糜，搓成了一个个肉丸。腌肉自带咸味，只需少许水，不需要放盐就能做成清爽可口的肉丸汤。毕竟食材有限，配菜几乎没有，但米库里欧品尝后仍对自己的自信之作感到很满意。

史雷边默不作声地吃着肉丸，边听米库里欧的絮絮叨。

“你别告诉我这些天来你一直在吃肉吧？”

“厨房被我翻遍了，那里连一粒大米或是一点儿面粉都没有。史雷，你是人类，光吃肉怎么能行呢？”

米库里欧看着埋头吃饭不吭声的史雷叹了口气。史雷是人类，一日三餐是必须的，可光吃肉怎么的也会腻吧？米库里欧平时也研究过食谱，知道营养搭配对人类的成长至关重要，按史雷这样“偏食”下去，身体迟早会出问题的。看来在这段和史雷共处的时间里，他得好好研究下吃饭的问题。

史雷始终闷头吃饭没多说一句话，这下全变成了米库里欧在旁边自言自语。天族也意识到这个问题，渐渐地也就不说话了，房间里只剩下汤匙碰到陶瓷碗发出的悦耳脆响。

“谢谢。”史雷吃完后礼貌地道了句谢，随后拿起桌上的剑鞘系在右侧的腰间，一切准备就绪后他朝门外走去。

“你要出去吗？”米库里欧站起身问。

“嗯，我会回来的。”史雷只留下一句简短的回答便消失在米库里欧的视野里。

米库里欧没有跟着史雷，不如说他心里相信着，既然史雷说会回来的就一定不会再跑，况且史雷已经没有地方可以逃了。米库里欧拿起餐盘，看向空空如也的碗，连汤都不剩，嘴角勾起愉快的笑容。没有什么能比用实际的光盘行动更能让厨师感到快乐。

现在米库里欧还有更重要的事要做。

收拾完碗筷后，米库里欧离开卡姆兰前往距离最近的人类的镇子。他在小镇上晃荡了很久，当看见一个招牌时顿时眼睛一亮，毫不犹豫地走进一家商铺。那家商铺外面悬挂着的旗帜上印着「鹡鸰之羽」的纹章。

不得不感谢罗泽的生意遍布大陆，就连偏僻的小镇都有商会的分店。既然是罗泽的店铺，米库里欧就毫无心理负担地顺走了一批货，当然不是白拿，他在取走的东西的货架上留下了一张字条。

半天后，商铺的店员过来清点货物。

“啊啊啊！怎么少了这么多东西！牛奶、面粉、鸡蛋、奶油……天啊，招贼了吗！”

这位可怜的店员是新来的，听说自家大小姐是一位精明的“奸商”，这下弄丢了这么多货不会被炒鱿鱼吧？

“发生了什么？”一个男人闻声走了进来。

“艾基由老大！咱们店……招贼了！”店员哭诉道。

“贼？”艾基由有点不相信，当时他就在门外卸货，并没有看见有生人进出啊？况且身为「风之骨」的干部，他自信不可能有小偷能在他眼皮子底下偷东西。

艾基由仔细检查了货架，发现底层货架边有一张纸。

「我来拿点东西。」

纸上写着这几个字，底下还有罗泽的亲笔签名。

看来是自家大小姐派人来过了。

艾基由呵呵笑了笑，拍了拍担惊受怕中的店员的肩膀安抚道：“好了没事了，货没丢，继续干活吧。”

天族满意地看着充盈起来的厨房，这回各种食材都有了，只要食材足够，米库里欧就能玩出花来。

“等下做一份香草冰淇淋吧，史雷最喜欢这个了。”米库里欧心情愉悦地哼哼着，满心欢喜地搅拌着鸡蛋奶油，突然间他停下了手上的动作，接着掂了掂碗里的分量，思考片刻后又往里倒了半杯牛奶，“不行不行……一份太少了，那就两份吧。”

史雷回来时已接近黄昏，听见门开的声音，米库里欧从厨房探出脑袋，喊道：“欢迎回来！怎么这么晚？”

史雷没有回答，他一只手遮盖住右侧脸，拖着沉重的步伐缓慢地走回房间。米库里欧看见了他脸上疲倦的神色，原本愉快的心情消失了大半。天族放下还未制作完成的冰淇淋，用天响术把它们冻住防止融化后，连忙跑去了史雷的房间。

意外的门被反锁了。

“史雷，史雷？”米库里欧急促地敲着门，不停地转动门把。史雷的状态早就引起了米库里欧的担心，锁门的意外举动让他更加着急。

“我要休息了。”

终于拗不过米库里欧的再三催问，史雷把门打开一道缝说。

“史雷，你今天去哪了？哪里不舒服吗？”

“我很好，谢谢关心。”

史雷说着想关上门，却被米库里欧用力推开了些。打开的门露出的空挡让他看清了史雷的脸，一道狰狞的伤口赫然入眼。

“你受伤了！”米库里欧再也顾不了那么多，突然间爆发出来的力量一下子把门撞开，震得连史雷都往后退了两步。

治愈系的天响术第一时间覆盖在史雷的脸上，偏偏史雷不听话不肯乖乖疗伤，扭头躲避着米库里欧的治疗，这让天族有点恼火。

“你给我别动！伤成这样自己没点数吗！”

米库里欧连推带搡，终于把史雷按在墙上。他把胳膊横在史雷的脖子上威胁似的瞪着他，好像史雷再敢乱动米库里欧就会扭断他的脖子，又用膝盖抵住史雷的双腿，在史雷失去反抗后，接下来的治疗就简单多了。

经过治疗，那道伤口已经愈合，看不出一点疤痕。这是米库里欧引以为傲的治愈术。

“你去了哪里，做了什么，怎么会弄成这样？”米库里欧有些心疼地抚摸过史雷的脸担忧地问。

“净化了几只凭魔，在战斗中大意了。”史雷轻声道。

他转过脸不去看天族的眼睛，那双明亮清澈的紫堇色会让他的心变得柔软。

“你也太不小心了。”

听出了天族语气里的责怪，史雷点点头：“下次我会注意。”

“明天还要出去吗？”

“嗯。”

“也是净化凭魔？”

“嗯”

“明天带上我。”

听见这句话，史雷快速转回脸，神情认真严肃：“不行，我一个人就够了，你没有净化之力，会很危险的。”

“那我来打败凭魔，你来净化。”

“更加不可以！”

“那你要我怎么样？让我眼睁睁看着你受伤？”米库里欧没由得恼怒起来，他抓起史雷的衣领大声问，“难道……在你眼里我很没用吗？”

史雷摇摇头，他注视着天族的眼睛，忽然间感觉眼皮越来越沉重。糟糕，又开始了，困意驱散不去，偏偏在这个时候。

“至少让我来帮你疗伤……喂！史雷，史雷？”

看着面前的人身形晃动，紧接着一头栽到在天族的怀里，由于意识还未完全失去，脑袋不安分地左右蹭着，为了支撑逐渐软下的身体，那双手还在天族的腰间乱摸，妄图找到一个支点。胸前和敏感的腰侧传来的酥麻感像电流般传遍了整个身体，米库里欧顿时羞红了脸。他稍稍用力拍打着史雷的后背，不停地喊着他的名字，可人类依旧没有反应。一分钟，靠在胸前的脑袋传出有规律的呼噜声。

“史雷……睡着了吗？”

米库里欧哭笑不得，他把人抬到床上，看见史雷安稳地睡着，时不时打出几个有节奏的呼噜后终于松了口气。米库里欧坐在床边默默注视着好友的脸，偶尔看见他突然紧皱起眉头，马上又舒缓下去。

史雷到底有多少事瞒着他，还有最近关于他嗜睡的情况。米库里欧并不是没注意到史雷的作息规律，这种一睡不醒的情况从来没有过。不过还好只是睡着了，如果发生了别的什么意外，米库里欧连自己都不知道该怎么办。

米库里欧叹了口气，他伸出手，用手背轻轻蹭着史雷的脸，不管史雷答不答应，下次外出自己一定会跟着他。

史雷又一觉睡到了上午，窗外明亮的光线早已充斥了整个房间。他揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，坐起身。

“终于醒了？”

青年寻声望去，看见米库里欧正坐在桌边，桌面上还摊开着一本书。见史雷醒了过来，米库里欧合上书本，把放在桌上另一头的瓷盘子推到史雷那侧。

“去洗把脸清醒一下，然后吃早饭……嗯已经过了早餐时间不该称之为早饭，反正吃饭就对了。”米库里欧望了眼窗外，太阳已经升到六十度的角，再过一两个小时就是正午。

“史雷，你也太会睡了。”

史雷站起身伸了个懒腰，他先是看见了桌上的「天遗见闻录」，接着又瞥见瓷盘子里的东西，这一下眼睛稍稍拉直了些——一杯冒着热气的牛奶，一份夹着火腿煎蛋和蔬菜的三明治，从面包层间溢出的沙拉酱散发着很好闻的甜香。盘边还有一只小碗，只是那只碗被冰封住了，里边似乎盛着另一种东西。

史雷按了按腹部，久违地感受到了饥饿感。

“都还热着，我帮你保好温了。”米库里欧指着瓷盘子说道。

史雷点点头边打哈欠走出房门，洗漱完后又回到桌边坐下。他好奇地盯着那只小碗，那只碗被一层厚厚的冰封住，模糊的冰面下看不清里边装盛着的东西。

“我做了香草冰淇淋。”米库里欧解开天响术，冰壳裂开消失，带着香草气味的奶油香弥散在空气中，闻起来舒服惬意。

香草冰淇淋！听到这个名字后史雷的眼睛稍稍瞪大了些，他使劲盯着碗里的冰淇淋球。

“我去镇上买了点东西，你想吃什么告诉我，我来做。”米库里欧看出了史雷眼中的惊喜，心里不禁得意起来。香草冰淇淋是史雷最喜爱的甜食，两人从小一起长大，想要抓住他的胃对米库里欧来说简直轻而易举。

史雷拿起勺子向冰淇淋探去，但半路被天族截胡了。

“先吃完三明治再吃冰的，小心吃坏肚子。”米库里欧把玩着手里的小碗，另一只手指向瓷盘子。

屈服于冰淇淋的诱惑，史雷乖乖听话吃完了盘子里的食物，米库里欧这才把冰淇淋还给他。

吃到久违的香草冰淇淋，史雷的脸上露出满足的表情，舒缓下来的温和神色看得米库里欧微微出神，他一瞬间感觉史雷还是以前的史雷，仿佛最近的那些冷漠都是假象。

“中午你想吃什么？”天族顺口问道。

没想到这句话让史雷身形一怔，他停下手里的勺子，脸上的表情渐渐地复杂起来。

“怎么了？”米库里欧奇怪地问。

“米库里欧，我其实不需要吃这么多。”史雷盯着碗里吃剩的冰淇淋难得开口，纠结了好一会儿后才继续说，“自从和玛提拉斯签订契约开始，我就失去饥饿感了。”

“失去饥饿感？什么意思？”

“就是不吃东西也没事，我不会饿。”

米库里欧缓了一会儿后才理解史雷所说的「失去饥饿感」是指什么。

“我来之前，你几天没吃东西了？”

“三天吧。”史雷停顿住，似乎在回忆，“厨房不是有腌肉吗，偶尔我会吃块腌肉。我打了一只野山羊，原本以为几天就能吃完，可后来发现我似乎不需要这么多。”

无论怎么听这也太辛酸了吧，米库里欧不禁心疼起来，随后他想到了什么，脸色凝重地问：“史雷，你是人类吧？”

史雷点点头。

“人类不都是靠食物来获取营养吗？不吃东西怎么能行！”

“可能是玛提拉斯的影响，就算不吃饭也没什么大碍，我可以通过睡觉来恢复精力。对现在的我来说，睡眠等同于吃饭。”

“胡扯！哪有把睡觉当成吃饭的！”

“怎么不可能？”

“你是人类！”

“难不成你比我更了解人类？”

米库里欧一下子噎住了，史雷的话又一次刺痛了他。确实他是天族，曾一度烦恼过他与史雷之间的种族鸿沟，那是无法逾越的鸿沟。

“昨天的事是例外，遇到了比较厉害的凭魔，为了净化它耗费了太多精力，而现在我的精神很好，你不用担心。”

说话的间隙史雷把剩下的冰淇淋吃完了，他站起身像昨日一样拿起剑鞘系在腰间。

“谢谢今天的冰淇淋，很好吃。”史雷走到门边停下，手搭上门把，半转过头说，“但是，下次别再做了。”

“为什么？”

“我说过了，我现在不吃东西也能很好地活下去。”

“史雷。”这声名字的语气里带着不容置疑，史雷循声看向米库里欧，面对的是天族微鼓着腮帮有些生气的脸，“我不管你什么原因，反正从今天开始，你必须给我好好吃饭。”

“多此一举。”史雷挑眉表示反对，他放开门把手，转身走到米库里欧面前，居高临下地，表情轻蔑地看着他，“米库里欧，你管的太多了，我感到厌烦，我觉得罗泽身边才适合你。”

“哦？刚吃完我的好处就想赶我走吗？”米库里欧从来都是不甘示弱之人，也倔强地瞪起眼睛。

“你不会以为光凭一份香草冰淇淋就能收买我吧？”

“当然不会，所以我打算每天做一份。”

听见这句话史雷稍稍睁大了眼睛。

“如果你能每天按时吃饭，我甚至可以给你变换着口味做。”

“不是冰淇淋的问题，米库里欧，你真的不能再待在这里。”

“理由呢？”

“我讨厌你。”

这回轮到米库里欧睁大了眼睛，他吃惊地瞪着他。

“我讨厌你米库里欧，我喜欢一个人自由地生活，而你让我感到厌烦。”史雷的脸上流露出厌恶的冷漠，他推开拦在面前的人，夺路走过，“我从未如此讨厌有人待在我身边。”

怎么样，恨我吧，讨厌我吧，无论怎样都好，求你快点离开这里。

“史雷站住！”

史雷停下了脚步。

米库里欧怔怔地看着这个黑色的背影，声音颤抖地问：“你真的，这么想的吗？”

“没错。说到底米库里欧，你是我的累赘，在这个充满污秽的世界里，你们天族连自身都难保。失去容器的你，能做些什么呢？”

听见身后没有传来话语，史雷冷笑两声，打开门朝外走去：“米库里欧，趁你还没被污秽影响，回到罗泽身边去吧，至少在她那你还能发挥点作用，而在我这里，你只会是个绊脚石。我们朋友一场，我可不希望看见你变成龙。”

说完不等米库里欧开口，门就砰的一声被关上了。史雷出来时气势汹汹，当这扇门把他和米库里欧阻隔开后，他那气势瞬间萎了下去，就像个充气过多的气球突然间撑爆了一样，此时的他连站着都需要扶墙。史雷背靠在墙上脸色苍白，他的心脏在狂跳，在米库里欧面前时他表现的是如此镇定，可实际上刚才那一番话几乎用光了他所有的勇气，现在回忆起来每一句都如刀割般让他心痛。

为什么还会心痛，这种感情要不得。

史雷心底大骂着自己的优柔寡断，也在小声责备米库里欧的固执和不听劝告。

米库里欧不该来的，不该把他卷进来。

诅咒和誓约一样，是个超麻烦的东西，史雷无法告诉米库里欧理由，也不希望他知道自己的苦衷。没有谁比他更了解自己的这位好友，他现在只希望米库里欧能多些脾气，好好气上一顿然后顺便负气离开这个地方，永远别再回来。

史雷想着想着心情安定了些，现在又开始对自己刚才所说的那番话感到不满意，要是能再过分点就好了。米库里欧虽然平时总会让着他，但有些时候他比谁都爱赌气。赌气顾名思义当然是要两个人犟，这次史雷铁了心不会服软，已经说了这么过分的话按米库里欧不服输的性格，似乎是自己这边更有利些，况且米库里欧还很不坦率，多拒绝他几次后说不定就因为面子挂不住而离开了呢。

分析了一阵后史雷越觉得自己的做法很对，他按住因为紧张而心跳过快的胸口，深深地吸了好几口气才让情绪缓和下来。他摸上剑柄握紧，埋在阴影里的目光坚定又执着，迈开步伐沉稳地向外走去。

米库里欧，快点恨我，然后离开我。

史雷甩门而去后整个房间只剩下米库里欧一人，明明有温暖的阳光照着，可一切却都显得那么冷清寂静。米库里欧站在原地没有动作，他低垂着头，紧皱的眉宇说明他陷入了思考。

“史雷这家伙，又开始自以为是了。”

如果说凭几句话就能拉开两个人的距离，那他们的感情也太脆弱了。

这放在以前，米库里欧确实会被史雷这番言论激怒，然后冷战好几天。但现在不是吵架的时候，况且这吵架的理由也太牵强了，简直是史雷单方面的莫名其妙，一看就是故意的。

史雷忘记了一点，“旁观者清”，这句话用在这里再合适不过了。他自己认为已经说得很过分，可惜在别人的眼里，他那所谓的「过分」更像是一种谎言，轻而易举地被米库里欧看穿。

米库里欧原本以为史雷只有一些小事瞒着他，现在他越觉得史雷那不寻常的态度以及极力的掩饰下隐藏着惊天的秘密。

听见脚步声越来越远，隐隐听见神殿大门关闭的声响，米库里欧猛的记起来史雷又要出门了。

听说是要去净化凭魔，明明说过放弃导师的职责，那还净化个毛线的凭魔啊！明明说是讨厌自己，却把自己往更安全的罗泽身边赶。

真是个口是心非的人。

米库里欧不是不知道卡姆兰还剩有少量的污秽未净化，但他依然决定留在这。既然史雷能在玛提拉斯的污秽下保持自我，他又怎么会输给区区点污秽？

啊，对了，污秽！米库里欧猛然记起来史雷已经出门了，一想起他昨天受的伤，米库里欧心里突然间就难过了起来，明明自己就在这里却偏偏要躲着，史雷又不是不知道自己的治愈术有多厉害，连莱拉都自愧弗如。可就是这么好的治疗师摆在眼前不用，还躲起来，躲躲躲就知道躲，什么躲啊！

“这个笨蛋！”米库里欧这样想着想着忍不住骂了一句，不知道自己不在的这段时间里史雷有没有受伤，有没有好好治疗？渐渐地，米库里欧原先的不满都烟消云散了。他给自己加了个「灵雾薄衣」，悄无声息地追上史雷的脚步。


	6. 第五章

（五）

借着「灵雾薄衣」的特殊能力，米库里欧悄无声息跟在史雷身后，这一切都神不知鬼不觉。而史雷自始至终不知道他身后还跟着一个人，在他开启传送阵后自然把米库里欧也一并带到了目的地。

米库里欧一直很好奇史雷到底在净化什么，在哪里净化，当传送阵消失，见到眼前的建筑物时，米库里欧变了脸色。

史雷要进的是「污秽的熔炉」，而里面的污秽对于没有容器保护的天族来说是剧毒。

果然如米库里欧所预料的那样，史雷开启了这座遗迹的大门，紧接着便消失在黑乎乎的通道里。

米库里欧站在门口，仅在门口处就能感受到里面传来的阴寒黑暗的气息，浓烈的污秽令他作呕。看着深不见底的通道，米库里欧踌躇着，最后咬了咬牙，在遗迹的门关合前踏了进去。

谁也不知道「污秽的熔炉」为何而建，之前在凯旋草海史雷一行人发现了第一个熔炉，而后的旅途中又陆陆续续发现了好几个。这些古老的建筑是试炼遗迹的一种，里边的构造基本相似，每一个都至少存在了五百年。曾经这些遗迹都被封印着，后来被成为灾祸显主的赫尔塔夫解开了封印。当时史雷带着大家一起进入探索过，这才知道所谓的「污秽的熔炉」的本意——就和蛊毒一样，将大量凭魔关在一起自相残杀，然后制造出最为强大的凭魔。

毕竟是上古的遗迹，里边最强大的凭魔早已不在，也正因为是作为制造凭魔的地方，这里的污秽一直无法被净化，只要有人进入，这些污秽就会被吸引催生出凭魔，实质上是个相当危险的地方。史雷曾经想要净化这里的污秽，最后失败了。

米库里欧沿着长长的阶梯一路往下，在走过一小段黑暗的路后，前方的墙壁上亮起了火把，紧接着像多米勒骨牌一样，仅瞬间功夫，阶梯上连带着尽头圆形竞技场的周围的火把全部被点燃，火光把整个遗迹照的通亮。

米库里欧站在阶梯高处，他看见了底下圆形竞技场中央的黑色身影，史雷好像在等待什么。

场边两座龙形雕塑的眼睛里泛起深蓝色的幽火，像是信号，史雷的周围平白地卷起一阵旋风，旋风夹杂着污秽瞬间扩散至整个竞技场，紧接着一只接一只的凭魔从污秽中诞生，目标一致地冲史雷而去。

眼看着史雷被凭魔包围，米库里欧立刻幻化出长杖，刚想冲下去帮忙时下一幕惊呆了他。

“史雷……好厉害……”

米库里欧瞪大眼睛地看着史雷的战斗，史雷的剑技厉害了不少，仅仅几招就突破了凭魔的包围圈。他动作疾快地在凭魔间闪跃，快到米库里欧只能看见一道道残影。白银之焰附在剑上，银色的火焰随着史雷的动作舞动，几个眨眼的功夫史雷就已经在每只凭魔的身边掠过，他收起剑的瞬间身后的凭魔们不约而同地发出了哀嚎声，在熊熊的净化之焰中化为灰烬。

战斗几乎瞬间结束，根本没有自己插手的必要。米库里欧暗暗地松了一口气，他既骄傲又有些复杂地看着史雷，这家伙在不知不觉中已经变得这么厉害了，那自己也得抓紧赶上才行。

「污秽的熔炉」从来不缺凭魔，上一波才结束没几分钟，新的一波凭魔又出现了，面对这次变强了的凭魔，史雷毫无畏惧地再次投入战斗。

米库里欧自始至终都在观战，现在第七波已结束，出现的凭魔也越来越强，他能看出史雷的剑技开始变得章乱，在这种车轮战下史雷已经逐渐不支了，可他仍没有撤退的意思。

米库里欧握紧了手中的长杖，如果有危险，他会第一时间带着史雷逃离。

第八波的凭魔出现得比较晚，这也给了史雷足够的休息时间。又过了几分钟后，竞技场中央的地面上出现了一个魔法阵，受引力的影响，遗迹里所有的污秽都朝法阵里涌去。米库里欧在狂风中半遮住眼睛，他突然感觉轻松了起来，周围的环境也变得明亮了些。

“原来如此，那个魔法阵把污秽全吸走了。”

没有了污秽的影响，米库里欧感觉轻松了不少，但下一刻，当他看见魔法阵里出现的凭魔后，就再也轻松不起来了，只感受到令人窒息的绝望扑面而来。

魔法阵里走出的是两尊巨大的山羊头凭魔，巴风特。

“居然是巴风特……还是两只……”米库里欧惊骇地看着竞技场，这种级别的怪物光凭他俩是无论如何都打不赢的。

“呜——吼——”

“史雷，快逃！”

米库里欧的呼喊淹没在巴风特的怒吼里，他看得眼瞳缩紧，史雷非但没有撤退反而还迎了上去。

巴风特手中的大铁锤对准史雷砸下，史雷灵巧地躲过后翻身跳上了铁锤，面对这种体型巨大的凭魔，最好的办法就是贴身近战。他刚站稳，巴风特空着的爪子就朝他挥来，史雷再次跳跃到空中闪避。确实他又躲过了这次攻击——巴风特的铁锤被砸得镶嵌在地上一时半会儿拿不出，挥过来的爪子也完美地避开了，一切看起来似乎都是那么顺利。

但是，在场的有两只巴风特。

另一只巴风特狡猾地躲在同伴的身后，趁史雷落在半空无法调整动作的间隙闪了出来，它嘴里呜吼着露出尖锐的牙齿，狞笑地看着史雷，手中的武器毫不客气地挥下。

“糟糕了……”史雷脸色苍白地看着越来越近的铁锤，甚至还能听见武器破空的呼啸，他飞快地在脑海中模拟逃脱的办法，却悲哀地发现无论怎么躲避都不可能离开铁锤的攻击范围。

“双重水流——”

两发水弹正中巴风特的手腕，天响术带来的冲击让铁锤改变了轨迹，这才没正面砸上史雷。几乎同时，铁锤的边挨着史雷擦过，可仅仅是擦边而过，带来冲击力也不容小觑。史雷感觉腰部被猛烈撞击了一下，接着整个人倒飞而出狠狠地撞上墙壁，身后的墙面瞬间裂开一道道蜘蛛纹，而史雷在缓缓下滑中失去了意识。

“史雷！快醒醒！”

米库里欧焦急地喊着，他刚才的攻击引起了巴风特的注意力，现在两只凭魔一只朝着史雷走去，另一只留下来拦住天族。

“唔……咳咳……”听见有人在喊自己的名字，史雷恢复了点意识，他猛咳了两声后吐出一口血，刚刚这一下撞击让他的脑袋现在还嗡嗡作响。

这口血可把米库里欧吓得不轻。

“史雷！振作一点！”

“米库……里欧……为什么会在这……”

史雷努力睁开眼，模糊的视线慢慢清晰起来，然后瞳孔猛然缩紧，他看见的是正朝自己走来的巴风特和不远处正与另一只凭魔对峙的米库里欧。

不行，米库里欧打不过巴风特的！史雷靠着墙大口地喘气，双手撑在地上用尽力气想站起来，可腰部蔓延上来的剧痛让他一次次跌坐了回去。

“可恶……用不上力气……”

一阵又一阵的疼痛像潮水涌了上来，史雷知道自己肋骨肯定断了，就是不知道断了几根。这时，他看见米库里欧那边的巴风特举起了铁锤。

“米库里欧，危险！”

“笨蛋，现在更危险的是你才对吧！”

见史雷醒了过来，米库里欧总算是松了口气，可没放松一秒他就发现史雷的身体貌似不对劲，后者靠着墙挣扎了半天也站不起来。

回想起刚才的撞击加上口吐鲜血，米库里欧不难猜到史雷肯定受了很重的伤，这下糟了，巴风特还正朝他走去。

米库里欧立马放弃眼前的对手，扭头就朝史雷跑去，可下一秒，大铁锤落在前方的地面上拦住了去路。

“我现在可没时间陪你战斗！”

“呜吼——”

巴风特挑衅似的朝天族吼了两声，然后呆住了——因为面前的人原地消失了。

同伴愤怒的嘶吼吸引了另一只巴风特的注意力，趁这时米库里欧背起史雷，用尽自己平生最快的速度逃上阶梯，离开这个危险的地方。

和煦的阳光普照着大地，光线穿过密密层层的树叶间，在草地上投下一处处斑斑驳驳的光晕，随着微风轻轻地摇曳。

一切都那么祥和，可是突然闯入的身影打破了这份宁静，树枝上安静休憩的独角仙被急促的脚步声吓得振翅逃离。

“米库里欧……够了放我下来，它们不会追上来了……”

“真的……吗？”天族放慢了脚步，走往前走了一小段路后终于停下。

从「污秽的熔炉」里，从巴风特的手里逃脱后，米库里欧背着受伤的史雷一口气跑进了树林。见身后真的没人追赶，米库里欧把史雷放靠在一棵树下，自己也坐在地上大口地喘气，一路奔波可把他累坏了，然后他们相互看了一眼：

“你太乱回来了——”

“你太乱回来了——”

两人异口同声地指着对方责备。

见史雷居然还有理说自己，然后米库里欧就火了。

“看看你自己那副样子，到底是谁在乱来？”

一想到史雷居然想独自挑战巴风特，米库里欧就气不打一处来，他站起身，双手抱胸满脸生气看着他。

确实史雷的样子很狼狈，衣服上身上落满了灰尘，脸上还有多处擦伤，甚至嘴角还留有来不及擦掉的血迹。

史雷无法反驳，他避开米库里欧的视线尝试着自己站起来，却感觉喉咙里泛起腥甜，紧接着一口血喷了出来。

“史雷！”天族又吓得急忙蹲下检查。

“咳咳咳……没事……”史雷吐掉嘴里的血水，长长地舒了口气，“是瘀血，吐出来舒服多了。”

还好是瘀血，米库里欧那快跳到嗓眼的心终于落了回去，天族环视周围，这里的空气没有污秽很干净，足够安静也足够安全，正好适合疗伤，刚才为了逃命他还没来得及给史雷疗伤。

史雷坐靠在树下依旧动弹不得，这也方便了米库里欧为他施术治疗。

“肋骨断了三根。”

“我知道。”

“疼吗？”

“有点儿。”

才有点儿？米库里欧闻言眉头一挑，稍稍用力在腹侧按了按，史雷的惨叫立马响起。

“我再问一遍，疼吗？”

史雷呲牙倒吸着凉气，点点头：“疼。”

“知道疼就好，下次别再做这么危险的事了。”米库里欧原本很想狠狠教训史雷一顿，可见他这一副惨样后却怎么也生气不起来，于是就赌气般地鼓着腮帮子施展治愈术。

史雷很听话地一动不动，他靠在树干上非常安静地看着米库里欧疗伤，天族的侧脸看得他微微出神，不知不觉右手抬起，向着那缕垂下来的发丝伸去。

“好了。”

米库里欧说着收起天响术，他抬起头看向史雷，看见的是停在半空的手。

两人对视了片刻后，史雷别过脸移开视线，他扇了扇手，垂回身侧，漫不经心地说：“有飞虫。”

米库里欧微眯了下眼并没有多说什么，他顺着史雷的视线看了眼别处，继续处理人类脸上的擦伤，只是这一次遭到了史雷顽强的抵抗。

“你别动！躲来躲去我怎么治疗啊！”

树林里响起天族的怒吼。

“远程治愈术不行吗？”

“不行！”

史雷拼命躲避着米库里欧触碰他的脸，但是天族不依不饶，最后直接用上了天响术——把史雷冻成一个冰坨坨后终于安静了。

回卡姆兰的传送阵意外的失效了，于是两人只能步行回去。路上史雷板着脸把米库里欧甩在身后，米库里欧也不生气，反而不紧不慢地跟着他。史雷走的并不快，因为肋骨还在隐隐作痛。天响术只能把断骨接回去，但是骨头的内伤还没彻底治愈，这需要靠自己后期的调养。

米库里欧知道史雷生气的原因，毕竟刚才的做法是他不对，把天响术用在冻自己人身上确实不对，可他已经道过歉了。另外，米库里欧还看见了一个有趣的画面，当他的手触碰到史雷的脸时，后者的脸瞬间变得通红，难不成这是史雷不愿意让他触碰以及生气的原因？

有时候米库里欧真的有点摸不清史雷，为什么说着放弃导师的职责却还做着净化凭魔的事，那身黑色的导师披风看得他尤为刺眼。白色是导师的象征，就像赫尔塔夫曾说过他和史雷就是这个世界的黑与白，白色无法洗净黑色，但是黑却可以轻而易举地污染白。在那次和幼龙的战斗中大家第一次看见穿着黑色披风的史雷时，都吓得差点以为他被污秽沾染了。虽然史雷解释过是因为他的身体里沉睡着玛提拉斯，但是米库里欧看见那身黑色总会莫名其妙泛起恐惧。倒不是害怕污秽，而是担心史雷。史雷是个温柔善良的人，从小在何方的大家们的呵护下长大，即使在下界当上导师后身边也陪伴着一群同伴。米库里欧知道人类都是群居生活，孤身会让一个人变得孤僻，因此米库里欧放心不下史雷，他想象不到史雷独自一人会过着怎样的一个生活，反正米库里欧知道只要有两个人就不会孤单，就像他们在何方一样。

听说污秽会让一个人面目全非，但米库里欧相信史雷。史雷说过只要保持心灵的坚定就不会被寄宿在体内的玛提拉斯的污秽沾染上，所以米库里欧坚信着，他能感受到那颗心依旧是纯粹的，他所需要做的就是守护着它。

途中两人路过一个村庄，由于是偏僻地方的村子，这里的人们的生活并不富裕，也因此有人心生了歹念，在村口设立了路障，专门敲诈路过的人。

坐在路障边翘着二郎腿正打瞌睡的脸上有刀疤的男人听见了远处传来的脚步声，他睁开眼，看见走来了一位一身黑衣的年轻人后，“呸”地一声把嘴里的树枝吐掉，然后站在路障里边双手环胸，不怀好意地看着史雷。

“听着，此路是我开……呃？”

史雷心情不好，无视了路障和男人，没等他说完就绕边走过。

“喂，臭小子！”男人暴怒起来，他跑上前去拦住了史雷，看见对方一副毫无波澜的脸后忍不住拎起了他的衣领，“可恶，居然敢无视我！”

“喂，大叔，麻烦放开，我急着赶路。”

“哈？刚才没听见吗臭小子，我说了，此路是我开，留下钱放你过去！”

史雷点点头，指了指被抓住的衣领，刀疤男这才松开手。

“这就对了，把钱交出来。”

史雷在口袋里掏了半天后，摊开空荡荡的手，摇摇头。

“混蛋！你在耍我呢！”

男人挥起拳头就朝史雷砸去，后者闪身躲过顺便暗中伸脚，可怜的人就被绊了个狗啃泥。

“唉……”米库里欧在一旁看得忍不住叹气，为这个男人感到可怜。

“大叔，你看见了我没有钱。”史雷瞥了眼躺地上哇哇直叫的人，继续往前走。

“可恶，别以为你能跑得掉！”

男人吹了声口哨，这时路边慢慢走出了五六个人，个个人高马大肌肉爆棚，不怀好意地看着史雷。

“居然敢耍我，兄弟们，废了他！”男人从地上晃悠悠地爬起来说道，似乎还觉得不够解恨，只见他眼中寒光闪过，从身后摸出一把匕首猛的朝史雷的身后投掷去。

“小心！”米库里欧的水流击飞了匕首，武器在空中划过一道优美的弧线后笔直地插入地面。

史雷缓缓转过身，看见一脸心有余悸样子的米库里欧和目瞪口呆的男人后，阴沉着脸走了过来。

男人和他的伙伴都惊呆了，谁都看见了那一幕，匕首莫名其妙地被击飞。

“别……别过来！”男人往后退着，嘴里却大喊，“兄弟们，愣着干嘛，他才一个人，上啊！”

这一喊把其他人惊醒了。

“肯定是鬼把戏！”

“妈的这混蛋在耍我们呢！”

“*他娘的*种！”

人们骂骂咧咧地围了上来，听见身后传来的嘈杂声和污秽不堪的言语，史雷的脸色更加阴沉了。他拔出剑，几秒间就在人群里闪了一个来回，用剑柄在每个人的腹腔用力敲了一下，然后身后的人哀嚎着纷纷倒下。

现在就剩刀疤男一人了。

“喂大叔，你身上有污秽啊。”

史雷倒拖着剑，语气不善地盯着刀疤男人。

“怪……怪物……”男人哪还有原先嚣张的样子，他脸上布满了惊恐，脸色惨白地往后退着，一不小心绊了一跤又跌坐在地上，即使这样，他还是不停地往后爬。

“史雷！你别吓他了，再这样下去他要变成凭魔了！”米库里欧看出这个男人不太对劲，他在害怕，仿佛看见了很恐怖的东西。

“史雷，你忘记了吗？人类的负面情绪会加剧污秽的产生！”

“我知道，可你看我，吓人吗？”

史雷转头看向米库里欧指着自己的脸表示冤枉，自己的表情哪里吓人了？确实刚才这个男人的行为让他生气，但是他还不至于恐怖到被人当成怪物吧？只是这人身上的污秽不对劲，米库里欧说的对，他身上积累的量都快超出人类能承受的范围了，得赶在变成凭魔前净化他。

“啊啊啊……唔……”奇怪的是，男人的恐惧还在继续，他越发惊恐地看着史雷，瞳孔缩小到了极限，身上污秽的气息也越来越浓烈，不能等下去了。在正当史雷打算净化他时，突然间他身上涌出了惊人的污秽。

“吼吼——”

男人在史雷面前变成了凭魔。

“怎么会，他到底看见了什么？”米库里欧捂住嘴难受地咳了两声，突然蔓延开的污秽对他造成了不小的冲击。

不止这个刀疤男人，那几个被史雷收拾过打趴在地上的人身上的污秽量也在急剧上升，居然在短短几分钟内全都变成了凭魔。

“史雷！”眼看着史雷被包围，米库里欧幻化出长杖想一起战斗。

“别过来！”

话音刚落，天族的脚边燃起一圈白银火焰把他围在里边，在净化之焰的保护下米库里欧周围的污秽被一扫而空。

“你保护好自己就行。”史雷冷淡地拒绝了米库里欧的帮助。

米库里欧紧握着长杖站在原地，咬着下唇的动作表明了他心里的不甘心。真的不甘心，但他又能做什么呢，污秽对于天族来说是剧毒，尤其是对水属性的米库里欧。头一遭，米库里欧感觉天族真的是比人类还来的弱小的种族。

史雷那边的战斗在几分钟内就结束了，而米库里欧感觉久的像是过了几个世纪。什么都做不了，什么都帮不上忙只能干看着，这对倔强好胜的米库里欧来说简直是煎熬，他甚至怀疑起自己的能力起来。

不是这样的，自己不是这样才留在史雷身边的。

想要帮到他。

“只是……好不甘心……”

回去的路有点遥远，两人在路上的旅店住宿了一晚后才在第二天下午回到了卡姆兰。可直到回来，他们都没有想明白村子的那几个人变成凭魔的原因，当然知道的部分原因是负面情绪的爆发，比如恐惧。但是他们到底看见了什么无人可知。

很快这件事就当成一个小插曲过去了，史雷因为伤势还没痊愈，所以只能待在卡姆兰养伤，米库里欧自然就照顾起史雷的起居，就像当初在何方一样。唯一变化的就是曾经两人无事不谈的两小无猜变成了米库里欧单方面的诉说。史雷的态度依旧冷淡，还总是翻着那本不知道被翻了多少遍的「天遗见闻录」，很少回应他的话，最后都变成了米库里欧的自言自语。但是史雷并不是没有反应，作为最熟悉他的人，米库里欧能从史雷的每一个动作知道他在想什么，所以米库里欧觉得这样的日子并不算坏。

每隔几天米库里欧会出趟门采购物资，回来后也会给史雷讲一些他在路上遇见的趣闻，而这次出门他带回了一件特别的东西——麻婆咖喱包子。

“你去拉斯顿贝尔了？”

“没有，路上遇见了罗泽他们，这是他们给的。”

“哦。”史雷咬了口包子，脸上流露出怀念神色。

“上次一起吃这个还是两个月前了呢，史雷你还记得吗？。”

“嗯。”史雷点点头，顿了顿，有点扭捏地问，“罗泽他们……还好吗？”

“挺好的，听说已经净化了好几个地区的污秽。”米库里欧回答，见史雷难得提到罗泽，于是顺口问了句，“史雷，想回到大家的身边吗？”

史雷嘴里塞着包子停住了，沉默了片刻后，摇摇头。

“抱歉，我不该这么问的。”

米库里欧叹了口气，他这几天一直怀有目的地试探史雷的口风，他想要知道史雷为什么不想回到大家身边，为什么要拼命把自己赶走，为什么对待自己和以前判若两人。米库里欧观察了史雷很久，他的所作所为完全不像是放弃了导师的职责，明明说过不管自己，却把卡姆兰剩余的污秽净化了个干净。他真的有太多太多疑问想要问史雷了，可史雷的口风一直很紧，一晃快一个月过去米库里欧仍未从他嘴里撬出真相。

转眼又过了两天，这次卡姆兰来了一位不速之客，那位曾经追随在灾祸的显主身边的天族——赛蒙。


	7. 第六章

（六）

米库里欧又去了罗泽的商会，自从上次遇见罗泽后，两人就达成了默契——罗泽会为米库里欧准备好所需要的东西，米库里欧只需要去取货就行了。当他抱着各种纸袋回到卡姆兰，打开玉座神殿的大门时，看见的是一位正笑盈盈看着自己并侧身摆出欢迎动作的天族。

“赛蒙？”

愣了两秒终于回想起来面前的人是谁后，米库里欧怀中的纸袋落了一地。他条件反射地快速往后跳出一大步，同时幻化出长杖，落地的瞬间天响术的魔法阵出现在脚下，不由分说地，两发水流直直地朝赛蒙射去。

赛蒙依旧笑容满面地看着他，既没有躲避也没有还击，这让米库里欧心中泛起了不安。

“难道是……”

果然水流击中了赛蒙，却是穿透了她的身体落在了后面的墙上。

是幻术。

赛蒙最擅长的是什么米库里欧当然知道得一清二楚，曾经和她交手时见识过幻术的厉害。被水流打散的身影消失了，只剩下一串笑声，听得米库里欧愈发警戒起来，握紧长杖小心地勘察四周。这时史雷的声音传来，而米库里欧对准声源毫不犹豫地发动天响术。

“发生了什么这么大动静？诶！哇……”

史雷听见门口传来打斗的声音，刚走出一看便是两道水流冲着自己而来，吓得他连忙仰头躲过，还好他反应快，不然这招打在自己身上，刚恢复的肋骨怕是又要断了。

“好险……”史雷惊魂未定。

“赛蒙，把幻术收起来，否则我不客气了！”米库里欧拿着长杖一端指着史雷威胁道。

“嗯？米库里欧认为我是幻像吗？”史雷饶有兴趣地问。

看着史雷似笑非笑的脸，米库里欧犹豫了，这时赛蒙的声音又响了起来。

“哎呀呀，老朋友相见不用这么大动干戈嘛。”天族的身影在史雷旁边清晰起来，见米库里欧又要发动攻击，赛蒙连忙举起手表示投降，“这位不是幻术，是货真价实的史雷啊！你打错人了哦，米库里欧～小～少～爷～”

“你真是史雷？”米库里欧半信半疑的目光在赛蒙和史雷之间徘徊。

“难道我还是假的吗？”史雷摊开手，白银火焰在中手中燃起，见他在掌心里释放出净化之焰后，米库里欧这才慢慢收起了长杖。

“史雷，赛蒙为什么在这？”米库里欧问道，他没有直接问赛蒙而是把疑问抛向史雷，史雷不可能不知道，他身边的这位名叫赛蒙的天族是灾祸的显主赫尔塔夫的手下，可史雷的脸上没有表露出半分惊讶，似乎早已知道她的存在。

“我收留了她。”

米库里欧瞪大了眼睛，他转头看向赛蒙，后者对他招招手摆出了一个乖巧友好的笑容。

“她是赫尔塔夫的手下。”米库里欧走近两步，他眯起眼审视了一番赛蒙后对史雷说，“我们不该轻易相信她。”

“我知道，但是现在赫尔塔夫已经死了。”史雷也往前迈进两步插在两人中间，注视着他的眼睛再次说道，“她没地方可去，所以我收留了她。”

米库里欧抬起头看着堵在面前的人，看史雷这架势似乎非常护着赛蒙。

“什么叫没地方可去就收留了她？史雷，我希望你能再好好考虑一下。”

“我考虑过了，从今天起赛蒙就留在卡姆兰。”

“但是……”

“没有什么但是。”史雷冷冷地打断了天族的话，他把双臂抱在胸前，俯视着米库里欧说，“如果你觉得我的安排有问题，可以随时离开这里。没有人会强求你，米库里欧。”

听到最后两句话时，米库里欧的眼神明显失落了，史雷像是没注意到他的表情一样依旧淡然地站着。

米库里欧仅仅沉默了几秒，随后眼里的变化荡然无存，他看起来依旧沉着冷静。

“不用总拿那句话来威胁我，你知道的我不是这个意思。”米库里欧的目光穿过史雷落在赛蒙身上，赛蒙耸耸肩对他露出颇为得意的微笑，这洋洋得意的笑容让天族心里极为不爽，米库里欧忍住气让自己的表情看不出任何被激怒的迹象。

“好，如果这是你的决定，我也无权干涉。”米库里欧说着低头看向四周地面，他把落在地上那些装满东西的纸袋都捡了起来，然后抱着一堆东西走过史雷身边。

“但是，我希望你能多点防备，赛蒙她不简单。”米库里欧压低声音说完后继续往厨房走去。

“我知道，这些事情不需要你为我操心。”

传来话语的语气是那么的轻描淡写，落在米库里欧的心里如此深刻痛心。天族的的脚步缓停了下来，米库里欧拽紧了手里的纸袋，埋在阴影的目光带着几分哀伤和难过。他深呼吸尽力让自己的心情平静下来，同样轻描淡写地说：“那随便你了。”便旁若无人地从赛蒙身边走过。

赛蒙的嘴角勾起弧度，她转身对着米库里欧的身影挥手大喊：“那么，米库里欧少爷，今后我们就多多指教啦。”

“啊，多多指教。”米库里欧头也不回地回答，“但是这里的伙食我说了算，我没有多余的食材准备你的份，所以这几天，你没有饭吃。”

赛蒙的笑容顿时僵住了。

时间倒转回几小时前。

史雷像往常一样站在玉座的大阶梯最高处目送天族远去的身影，米库里欧不知道，每次他离开卡姆兰时，史雷都是这样站在最高处注视着他，直到看不见天族的身影后他这才回到神殿。

而这次就在史雷像以往一样准备回去时，身侧却传来第三者的声音。

“好久不见哟，导师大人。”

“谁！”

史雷往相反的方向跨出一大步，同时手按在剑柄上做出警戒的动作。

“啊呀别这么严肃嘛，是我。”来者显出了真身，是一位体型娇小的穿着紫色短装的紫发天族。

“赛蒙？”史雷望着迎面走来的天族少女问。

“好久不见，我该怎么称呼你呢？是「导师史雷」还是「史雷」？”赛蒙走近，她上下打量着史雷笑眯眯地问，“又或者是，「显主史雷」？”

“我就是史雷。”史雷看了她一眼平静地回答。

“可我印象中的「史雷」可是一位怀着伟大梦想拯救世界的导师呐，怎么会躲在这？还是说你终于放弃了……咦？”赛蒙突然停下说话凑近，在史雷身上使劲观察着，接着她幸灾乐祸般地笑出声，“果然，你的身上，有污秽哦。”

听到最后一句话时，史雷的瞳孔稍稍缩小了，但他还是面不改色地摇摇头说：“污秽？没有。”

赛蒙愣了一下，她托起下巴绕着史雷走了一圈仔细打量，认真肯定地说：“有。”

“没有。”史雷重复着说。

“史雷，是偏执让你否定了自我吗？”赛蒙收起笑意站在一边冷着脸斜视他。

史雷沉默着没有说话，他的视线随着赛蒙的走动一直牢牢盯着她。

“你不愿意承认也没关系，反正我已经确认完成。不过真难得啊，史雷，这是从未想到的事。想让你染上污秽，这可是连赫尔塔夫大人都不曾做到呢。”

见史雷依然毫无反应，赛蒙又换了个话题：“哦对了，你的那位朋友，叫米库里欧来着，是不是还不知道呀？”天族少女竖起手指指着史雷隔空描画着圈，说道，“关于你身上污秽的事。”

史雷的眼神瞬间凌冽起来，他眯了眯眼，朝她走去，逆光下拉长的影子把赛蒙笼罩在阴影里，那片黑色似乎要把她吞噬。

“你有什么目的？”这回的语气里带着点威胁的意味。

赛蒙仰起头微笑地注视着那双在阴影下仍是鲜亮的绿眸，只是眸子里没有了以往的温和热情。她并没有害怕，反而露出好奇惊讶的表情：“史雷，你真的变了。”

“但是呢，我喜欢你现在的样子。”赛蒙满足地笑着，“黑色什么的，最适合导师了。”

“我不会被染黑。”

“哦是么？那你身上衣服的颜色是怎么回事，为什么要独自待在卡姆兰呢？为什么放弃导师的职责？”

“这些你没必要知道。”

“可是你越是不肯说我越好奇呐，难道是因为这个的关系吗？”

赛蒙的手里多了一颗发光的宝珠，史雷认得，那是地脉瞳石。也就在这时，周围的场景迅速变换——周围一片是战斗后的狼藉，天还下着雨，四位天族倒在地上，而最前方站着的，除了史雷之外还有灾祸的显主。闪电划过天际，轰鸣的雷声掩盖了赫尔塔夫说的话，然后史雷拿起剑，闭上眼睛刺穿了他。

瞳石把当初发生的情景完整地再现了出来，看得史雷的双手不自觉地握紧。

“赛蒙，收起你的……”史雷伸手想夺过天族手里的瞳石，却被后者躲过。

“这不是幻术，这是事实，不是吗？”赛蒙把瞳石藏在身后说道。

“是又怎么样？你想说什么？”

“呵，当然是你的诅咒啦。”

赛蒙说这句话时故意放缓了语速，她仔细观察着史雷的表情变化，果然史雷一直平静的脸终于变了色。

“瞳石告诉了我一切。史雷，我观察你很久了。”赛蒙的双手扣在身后，在史雷面前慢条斯理地来回踱步，时不时看向他说，“为什么一个人，哦不是，还有那位水天族也在，为什么你俩要待在卡姆兰？还有你衣服的颜色，你体内的污秽又是怎么回事？”

“你的问题有点多。”史雷的脸色恢复了平静，“你还知道些什么？”

“我有很多不明白的事，所以才需要你来回答我这些问题。”

“这些我不知道。”史雷下了逐客令，他朝外扇着手示意赛蒙离开，“请你回去吧，别再来卡姆兰，否则……”

“哦，是吗，让米库里欧知道你的诅咒也没关系吗？”

史雷停住了动作，他阴沉着脸，语气里充满了不善：“你在威胁我？”

赛蒙连忙摇摇头：“我怎么敢威胁你呢？相反，我可以帮你。”

“帮我？”

“你不是希望米库里欧能离开你的身边吗？我能帮你。”

史雷冷笑一声：“谁告诉你我想这么做的？”

“难道你平时的表现还不够明显吗？”

“平时……你在监视我？”

“不不不，这不是监视，这叫观察。”赛蒙慢条斯理地说，“从「污秽的熔炉」开始，我就已经在暗中观察你们了。还记得路上那个村子吗，那几个人之所以变成凭魔，是因为我给他们施加了幻术。”

“幻术？”

听赛蒙这么一说史雷仔细回想起当时的情景，总算是明白了人们变成凭魔的原因，他看向赛蒙的眼神越来越厌恶：“你用幻术让他们把我当成怪物，激起他们的恐惧，把他们全都变成了凭魔，为什么要这么做？”

“这不是为你打抱不平吗？”赛蒙笑着解释，“史雷，你也看见了人类的本性有多贪婪，这种人就算现在不变成凭魔，将来也会，我只不过让这件事提前发生罢了。”

史雷一时间无法反驳，突然他想到了什么，问：“这么说来也是你破坏了传送阵？”

“是的，不然我怎么能让你们带路找到卡姆兰呢？”赛蒙对史雷脸上的表情很满意，不过当史雷的脸色蔓延成怒火时，赛蒙适时地说道：“史雷，我帮你保守诅咒的秘密，相对的作为条件，我要留在卡姆兰。”

“留在卡姆兰？”

“没错。是你杀害了赫尔塔夫大人，害得我无处可归，这事你要负起全责。”

“为什么我要负责？”史雷感到好笑。

赛蒙理直气壮地抬起头说：“就凭你让我失去了生存的方向。人类的信仰和供奉能增强天族的力量，反之我要给予他们加护。我的加护是梦，给人们带去加护的同时一起带去的还有梦魇，史雷，你想让人们一睡不醒吗？”

“所以你得收留我。我相信，凭我的能力总能派上用场的。”

史雷直直地盯着赛蒙的眼睛，这次那双暗紫色眼眸里没有了嘲弄，倒是充满了坦然和真诚。

“你说过，能帮我让米库里欧离开这里是吗？”

“当然能。”听出史雷语气里隐藏的期待后，笑容又浮现到了赛蒙的脸上，她笑着保证，“我还会帮你保守秘密。”

史雷亮了亮眼睛，摆摆手算是同意了，留下一句“那就悉听尊便吧”之后就转身朝玉座大门走去。

“那么，多谢收留。”

赛蒙心怀感激地对着史雷的背影鞠了一躬，确实这一刻，她对史雷的收留感到高兴，就像当初被赫尔塔夫收留一样，心中又涌起了久违的归属感。但等她抬起头时，脸上的感激变成了一种扭曲的期待。

“你说你不会被染黑，但是象征导师的白色披风却被污秽浸透。堕化从你杀害赫尔塔夫大人那一刻就开始了，我发誓，史雷，总有一天我会让你变成真正的灾祸的显主。”

米库里欧在厨房里忙碌着，桌面上摆着几只被冰封住的碗，里面装着的是半成品的冰淇淋。他对史雷承诺过只要史雷好好吃饭，他就会每天为他做一份冰淇淋，并且还是变换着口味。史雷虽然嘴上说着不要，身体却是非常诚实，每次饭后米库里欧端来冰淇淋时，史雷的眼睛永远是发着亮光的。

相比较于米库里欧的忙碌，赛蒙可就悠闲的多。她无视了米库里欧关于「闲杂人员禁止进入厨房」的警告，擅自走了进来，结果直接被两发冰枪怼了出去。

“呜哇，米库里欧，我们现在应该算是同伴了吧？请收起天响术。”赛蒙举起手表示自己的无辜，刚才的两发冰枪可是擦着她的脸而过，这是米库里欧的警告。

米库里欧可不管她的示好，他还记得刚才在神殿门口时赛蒙得意的样子，以及史雷居然站在她那边还帮她说话。一想到这米库里欧就来气，对这位突然闯入两人生活的不速之客表现出了极大的敌意。

“赛蒙，你为什么会出现在卡姆兰？有什么目的？还有，你对史雷说了什么？”

米库里欧慢慢走近她，长杖顶端的蓝宝石还泛着白色的寒气，随时准备凝出冰枪。他一股脑地连问了三个问题，盯着赛蒙的一举一动警告：“回答我，还有别在我眼皮子底下说谎。”

“好的嘛，可是有好多问题呀，我该从哪个开始回答呢？”赛蒙的脸上还是一副与我无关的笑容，她笑嘻嘻地问。

“从第一个开始，告诉我，你为什么会出现在卡姆兰？”赛蒙脸上的笑容看得米库里欧微皱起眉头，他谨慎地问道。

“寻找归宿。”赛蒙的脸色严肃起来，“确切地说想寻找一个容身之所。”

“归宿？”

“唉，像你们有家的天族哪知道我们流浪天族的苦？”赛蒙的眼神一下子就悲伤了起来，叹着气说，“我受够了居无定所的日子，只想找到容身之所，所以我才会待在赫尔塔夫大人身边。”

“灾祸的显主，赫尔塔夫已经死了。”米库里欧说。

“我知道。”

“你不恨我们吗？”

赛蒙看了米库里欧一眼，很平静地说：“恨啊，我当然恨，这个世界上只有赫尔塔夫大人愿意收留我，你们打碎了我生存的希望，我怎么可能不恨你们？”

米库里欧的脸变了色，他惊讶于赛蒙的坦诚，没想到对方能如此坦率地说出来。

“本来我想为赫尔塔夫大人报仇，可我只找到了从士和其他三位天族，导师史雷去了哪？我到处找，终于被我找到了卡姆兰。”

“然后呢？”

“看见史雷后我吓了一跳，差点以为他成了显主。”

“史雷不是显主。”米库里欧纠正。

“抱歉我说的是「差点」。”赛蒙接着说，“看见史雷的那一刻我想起了赫尔塔夫大人，于是我不想报仇了，我请求他收留我，因为我心里有个声音一直在告诉我：这里是我新的归宿。”

“最后史雷就收留你了？”米库里欧明知故问，见对方点头后小声嘀咕了句，“明明这种事应该和我商量过的。”

“是的。我感激史雷的宽容，他是天底下最好的人。不，是最善良的导师。”赛蒙大声赞扬。

听着褒美的话语，米库里欧没理由不为自己的好友感到自豪，可自豪归自豪，他可不会为几句赞美就放松警惕。米库里欧一直观察着赛蒙，她的眼神没有躲避，肢体动作也无过多，语气也没有变化，米库里欧可以确定赛蒙没有在说谎。并且按史雷的性格，他确实会收留这种情况下的赛蒙，即使曾经是敌人。

米库里欧垂下手臂，长杖化为灵光被收起。他看向赛蒙的眼神稍稍缓和了些，说：“既然是史雷收留了你，那我也没有意见。但是，不要做出过界的举动，否则我不会原谅你。”

“我当然知道，现在我们是伙伴，我对伙伴可是很忠诚的。”赛蒙笑着保证，她语气真诚地说，“米库少爷，也谢谢你。”

米库里欧别有深意地注视着她，再次仔细地观察了赛蒙的表情，天族少女对他眨巴了两下眼睛，毫无回避。米库里欧叹了口气，确实在那真诚的态度下看不出其他东西，于是说了句“谢我就不必了”之后转身走回桌边，继续料理未做完的甜品。

赛蒙最终在她的好说歹说软磨硬泡下，米库里欧才允许她进来短暂参观。

“米库里欧，这是什么？”

“半冻的淡奶油。”

“这草呢？”

“笨蛋，这是香草叶。”

赛蒙对厨房里的任何事物都感到好奇，尤其是米库里欧调制出来的各种甜品总是孜孜不倦地询问，一开始米库里欧保持缄默，但她的问题实在太多了，堆积了十几个后便以天响术为威胁把赛蒙赶出了厨房。

晚饭，米库照常端上来两个人的份，他恪守着自己说过的话，这里的伙食由他说了算。赛蒙眼巴巴地望着吃饭的两人，委屈地坐在一边离他俩远远的。

史雷打算把自己的份推给赛蒙，但是米库里欧用眼神威胁示意：如果史雷不吃掉，他将这辈子都别想再吃到自己做的冰淇淋。

于是史雷可怜地望了眼赛蒙，表示爱莫能助。

感受到背后刺来的哀怨的目光，米库里欧不闻不问地照常吃饭，时不时和史雷聊几句话，完全把赛蒙当成了空气。赛蒙再也忍受不了这种沉默的侮辱，打算走开时米库里欧喊了声“别走”。米库里欧终究是善良的天族，他回到厨房拿出早已准备好的第三份料理放在桌边，示意赛蒙过来一起吃。

赛蒙打算拒绝的，这种施舍深深打击了她骄傲的自尊心，可一转头想到自己已经选择留在卡姆兰，日后还要和米库里欧相处后，最终还是满脸不高兴地坐上了座。当吃到第一口时赛蒙顿时两眼发光，脸上的乌云忽的散开，阳光明媚。她抿心自问当初待在赫尔塔夫身边哪吃过什么正儿八经的料理！赛蒙是典型的天族，对人类的饮食向来不屑一顾，但是……米库里欧做的实在太好吃了。

“米库里欧，好厉害！”赛蒙忍不住赞叹，听得一旁的天族心中暗自得意。

“哼，只要你改过自新不惹是生非，史雷有的你也会有。”米库里欧谆谆教导，听得赛蒙连连点头。

三人的生活相安无事，赛蒙安分守己从未给米库里欧惹出什么乱子，这让米库里欧对这位曾经是敌人的天族的好感逐渐增加。

又过了几天，史雷的伤势终于养好了，他又提出想去「污秽的熔炉」挑战一次。

米库里欧明确表示不可以，但是史雷弄了个投票制，在二比一下米库里欧落败，尽管米库里欧非常不愿意，但他又放心不下史雷和赛蒙去熔炉，最后只能跟着他们一起。

污秽的熔炉里回荡着打斗声和凭魔的嘶吼声。

战斗非常顺利，前七波出现的凭魔都比较弱，凭史雷一人足以击败，更不用说这次是三人组队。

“赛蒙，你会用幻术是吧？”在第七波结束的休息空隙间史雷问道。

赛蒙点点头。

“待会儿出现的是巴风特，你用幻术拖住一只，剩下的那只我来打败。”史雷说着看了眼米库里欧，“至于米库里欧，你就在后排帮我们治疗辅助就可以了。”

“凭什么让我站在最后？史雷，我也要战斗！”米库里欧一听不让自己参战，连声反驳。

“米库小少爷是水属性，没有容器可是会被污秽给污染的哦。”赛蒙帮史雷解释说。

“你不也是天族？”

“不好意思呐，我有誓约。”

“就算这样我也……”

“米库里欧够了！”史雷用剑重重地敲了一下地面，不容置疑地说，“去后面，还是说你想变成龙？”

米库里欧被堵的一句话说不出，无奈下他只能走到场地边缘，他刚站定，一圈白银之焰就把他包围了起来，把那片小小空间里的污秽净化了个干净。米库里欧透过火光看见史雷朝自己这边注视着，可一和自己的目光对上线，他就很快地移开了。

米库里欧望着那身背影，他知道史雷对自己故为之的冷漠下隐藏着有意或是无意关心，可他不明白史雷为什么要这么做。明明一边对自己厌烦的要死，一边又在暗中保护自己。米库里欧最后叹了口气，史雷真的越来越难以琢磨了。

与巴风特的战斗打的异常艰难，即使赛蒙用幻术拖住了一只，靠史雷一人对付另一只巴风特还是非常棘手。

“呼……赛蒙！你能不能用幻术控制其中一只巴风特？”米库里欧为史雷施加完治愈术后喊道，巴风特能揍抗打，硬是拖着史雷打成了拉锯战。

“我不是正在努力控制嘛？”赛蒙喊道。

“我的意思是让你控制的这只巴风特去攻击另一只，让他把他的同伴当成敌人。”

“我明白了，就是让他俩自相残杀是吧？”赛蒙顿悟，看向巴风特窃笑着，“交给我吧，这种事我最拿手了！”

赛蒙脚下天响术的魔法阵变了纹案，一片紫色光雾笼罩了巴风特，接着这只巴风特转变了攻击目标，气势汹汹地挥着铁锤朝他的同伴抡去。

史雷连忙跳出两只凭魔的战斗范围圈，远远地看着他们扭打在一起，震得整座遗迹地动山摇，他问向赛蒙：“这是你的幻术吗？”

“没错。这种头脑简单的怪物最好控制了。”赛蒙说着别有深意地看了史雷一眼又看向巴风特，“有时候人类也一样……”

这时一声高喊打断了赛蒙的话，只见米库里欧跑了过来关切地问：“史雷，没事吧？有没有受伤？”

“我没事，赛蒙你后面说了什么？”史雷没听见后半句话继续问。

“我说趁现在我们应该抓紧时间休息。”赛蒙转移话题对米库里欧说，“米库少爷，你说对吧？”

“嗯，他们马上要决出胜负了。”米库里欧确认完史雷没有受伤后，脸色凝重地看向战场。

战斗以一只巴风特倒下，另一只重伤告终。接下来他们只需要对付一只奄奄一息的凭魔，甚至不需要旁人出手，史雷一剑就结果了巴风特，第八波战宣告结束。

第九波战紧随其来，魔法阵中出现了一尊匍匐着的庞大的黑色身影。

“这是……”

魔法阵的光芒消散后，黑影逐渐清晰起来，它强壮的身躯上铺满了尖锐的鳞片，粗壮修长的脖颈蜷成一圈慵懒地趴在地上，巨大的双翼半合着盖住了庞大的身躯，当听到周围的异响后它睁开眼睑，转动黄金瞳牢牢锁定史雷三人。随后它仰起身子，强劲有力四肢压裂了脚下的地砖，展开翅膀的瞬间的一片沉重黑暗的领域笼罩了整座熔炉。

“吼——！”

三人脸色苍白地看着前方的怪物，传说中的破灭的使徒——龙。

“居然是龙！”

“史雷，我们打不过的！”

“怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？只有一个办法——”史雷沉吟着。

“什么办法？”赛蒙问。

“就是——逃啊！”说着史雷扭头就跑。

“米库里欧！赛蒙！我们逃！”

等赛蒙反应过来时已经和米库里欧被史雷一人一边手拉着肩上扛着跑出一大段距离，龙并没有追上来，只是在咆哮后对他们喷射出了一个火球。

米库里欧被史雷扛在肩上，他幻化出长杖对着身后紧追不舍的火球发射了两发水弹，可水弹射入火球后就被蒸发成了水汽，丝毫不能减慢火球的速度。

“史雷，跑快点！”赛蒙拼命跑着大喊，她可不想死在这里。

“我知道！我在跑了！”

终于史雷带着两人跑上了最后几级阶梯，再走几步就能逃出遗迹，在跨过门的瞬间火球在身后爆裂开，爆炸的冲击波把三人一起震飞了出去，然后熔炉的大门紧紧关闭。

“得救了……”

趴在遗迹外草地上的三人陆陆续续爬了起来，围坐成一个圈。

“巴风特就算了，居然还有龙。”赛蒙心有余悸地说，“史雷，现在怎么办？”

“现在么……”史雷转头望着大门紧闭的污秽的熔炉，刚想接下去说时被米库里欧打断。

“不能再进去了，史雷你看见了，我们打不过龙的！”米库里欧以为史雷还想进去，连忙抢先阻止他说。

“我也赞同米库少爷的话，史雷，你不会真的想去挑战龙吧？”赛蒙连连摇头，“那可是龙啊。”

史雷对着熔炉沉思了一会后叹气：“算了，我们先回去。”

卡姆兰的天空湛蓝湛蓝，阳光明媚，光线给阿托利斯的玉座外壁的白色大理石镀上了一层金色的光辉，雄伟壮丽而又庄严肃穆。

赛蒙不止一次感叹这片天空的干净，每次米库里欧都会自豪地说因为有史雷在。当赛蒙问米库里欧，为什么史雷会放弃导师的职责选择独自留在卡姆兰时，米库里欧却答不上来，他反复强调史雷没有放弃，他还在努力地净化世界，这时赛蒙就笑笑不说话了。

这一天又是米库里欧定期外出的日子，自从赛蒙来了之后，食物类的消耗明显增大了。原本米库里欧想带着赛蒙一起去的，顺便带她感受一下人类生活的镇子，但是赛蒙以身体不舒服为理由连连拒绝，把时间推到了下次。对于赛蒙，米库里欧已经逐渐地信任她了，所以才同意让她留下来和史雷一起看家。米库里欧临走前再三强调绝不可以擅自进污秽的熔炉，直到两人都保证后才放心地离去。

“看来米库里欧真的不知道你的诅咒呢。”赛蒙在史雷身边坐了好久才百般无聊地对又在翻阅「天遗见闻录」的人类青年说道。

“我不会让他知道的。”史雷头也不抬地说。过了好一会儿，旁边的天族也没传出声音，这让史雷好奇地看抬头看了她一眼，才发现赛蒙正认真地注视着自己的衣服。

“你在看什么？”

“我在奇怪，你为什么不把导师的披风换掉？明明已经不是导师了，却还这么爱惜自己的羽毛？”赛蒙不明白，为何在如此污秽下史雷还能保持纯净的心，明明象征导师的披风已经被染黑，为何他的内在还是如此纯粹。

史雷合上书，托起披风的衣摆无比怀念地说：“它是我存在的证明，我曾经是导师，现在依然是。”他指了指心，“在这里。”

“好了好了，我明白您高尚的情操了。”赛蒙耸耸肩走出房门，走出几步后她又折了回来，悄悄躲在门口处观察里边的人类。史雷仍旧安安静静地看着书，望着那黑色的身影，赛蒙不禁想起以前第一次与赫尔塔夫的相遇，她也是这么偷偷摸摸地暗中观察灾祸的显主，被发现后显主并没有赶她走，反而让她留在了自己的身边。

“赫尔塔夫大人……”赛蒙轻声念了这个名字，眼睛模糊了起来，恍惚间她把史雷的身影和赫尔塔夫重合在了一起。

赛蒙站在门口。一个术式浮现在手上，她凝视着手里的幻术阵，脸上的表情逐渐扭曲和疯狂起来。

“啊，终于记起来了，我们的立场终究不一样……我原本的目的就是为了实现赫尔塔夫大人的愿望，让你成为真正的灾祸的显主啊！”

幻术阵散开，无声无息地布满整个阿托利斯的玉座。

“史雷，还有米库里欧，陪你们过家家的日子结束了。”

黑暗笼罩了卡姆兰，感受到空气里异常的变化，史雷不安地站起身，他快速走出房门想去外面看个究竟。可刚走到神殿门口，手都还没摸上门面，一阵狂暴的气流就把门撞开同时也把史雷撞出了几步远。

史雷感受到一片压倒性的领域笼罩着阿托利斯的玉座，压迫着他半跪在地上令他动弹不得。

“到底发生了什么？”

史雷从打开的大门看向外面，仅仅一眼就让他瞳孔紧缩，难以置信地望着这一副景象：天空变成了末日般的深红，太阳变得如同黑洞般只剩下最外围的一圈光亮，龙卷风和闪电肆虐着卡姆兰，还有融在空气里的污秽，一切的一切再糟糕不过了。

愣了片刻后史雷挣扎起来，压制着自己的领域表明卡姆兰来了敌人，并且实力在自己之上。

“是谁！出来！”史雷大声喊着，他知道那个不知面目的敌人肯定听得到。

果然话音刚落，门口平白地卷起一个风暴，而风暴中间站着一个高大的黑影。

“你究竟是谁？”史雷用尽了力气终于让自己站了起来，他按上剑戒备着。

“导师史雷。”

传出低沉嘶哑的声音，却在史雷的脑海里炸开了锅。

“这声音……不可能，你是灾祸的显主，赫尔塔夫？”

“正是吾。”风暴消散，狮子面孔的凭魔显出了他的真身。

“赫尔塔夫，你，你还活着？”史雷的呼吸变得急促起来，说话因为过于震惊而不畅，“不，不对，你已经被我杀死了。”

“或许你认为吾已经被你所杀，但是，吾还是好好地站在这里。”

史雷先是仔细地看着他，赫尔塔夫的模样早已深深刻在他的脑海里，确认无误。显主的领域令他呼吸困难，这已经不需要确认了，面前这人就是本该被他杀掉的灾祸的显主，想到这史雷的胸口沉闷起来，甚至连他的脊柱都在微微颤抖。如果显主还活着，那么自己这么多天待在卡姆兰是为了什么？

“你来这里做什么？”

“送你件礼物。”灾祸的显主呵呵笑着。

“礼物？”史雷皱起眉头，而下一秒当他看到赫尔塔夫手上抓着的人时，他的表情惊恐了起来。

“米库里欧！你放开米库里欧！”

天族似乎失去了意识，紧闭着眼，双臂也无力地垂在腰间，即使被掐住脖子也丝毫未有反应，更别说是史雷的呼喊。

“赫尔塔夫！”史雷大声警告着，命令他放下米库里欧。

但是灾祸的显主并没有怜悯之心，他冷笑地看着史雷，把米库里欧高高举起，另一只手里汇聚满了污秽。

意识到他即将要做什么后，史雷的表情由惊慌变成了恐惧，他奋力挣扎着，想从赫尔塔夫手中夺下米库里欧，可在这压倒性的领域下就连迈步都艰难无比，更别说救下米库里欧。

“别这么做！住手！快住手！”

“史雷，我应该告诉过你，关于我的诅咒的事。”赫尔塔夫很满意面前的人类奋力挣扎的样子，他继续说，“你也是知道的，关于「永远的孤独」。”

“那为什么这个天族会和你生活在一起？你难道不知道吗，这个诅咒会从你身上夺走你珍视的一切，一切最珍贵的，你想去保护的东西。”

“我知道。”史雷抬起头看向灾祸的显主，“这和米库里欧没有关系。”

“哦？难道这个天族不是你最珍视的人吗？”赫尔塔夫转动手腕，把米库里欧的脸朝向史雷。

“米库里欧！”史雷连忙喊着他的名字，天族只是眉头动了动，终究没醒过来。

“导师史雷，回答我，这个天族是不是你最珍视的人？”灾祸的显主提高声音又问了一次。

答案是毫无肯定的是，但是史雷没说出口，一想起诅咒他就犹豫了，他望着米库里欧还有看不出任何表情的赫尔塔夫，斟酌着回答的措辞。

“放开他吧，他不是。”

“哦，是么？”赫尔塔夫轻笑着，毫无征兆地用力一掌打在天族的胸前，凝聚的污秽涌入他的身体里。

“史雷，你在撒谎。这是你为此付出的代价，他将会变成龙。”

史雷怔住了，他怎么也没想到赫尔塔夫居然真的敢把污秽注入米库里欧的身体里。一瞬间，紧张，愤怒，恐慌在他的胸口跳动，他嘶吼起来，在领域的压制下用尽力气挣扎，可他挣扎得越深领域的压迫越大，直至把他压制到跪在地上。

由于被污秽侵蚀，米库里欧的意识终于恢复了些，但紧接着是意识恢复后所感到的痛苦，他的脸也因为痛苦而扭曲起来。

“唔……呃啊啊啊……”

“米库里欧！”

“史雷……”米库里欧半睁开眼，看见了不远处的史雷，他伸出手，声音带着无助和颤抖，“史雷，好难受……”

“赫尔塔夫！放开米库里欧！”

“你怎么敢！你怎么敢对米库里欧做这种事！”

史雷被地上窜出来的污秽锁链牢牢捆着，他心中的愤怒只能让他做出口头上的威胁。

“嚯？真是可笑，事到如今，你还是这种态度吗？”赫尔塔夫再次在空着的手上汇聚污秽，把米库里欧往史雷面前举了举，“天族的堕落，究竟有多美呢？”

“住手！请住手！”

史雷彻底慌了，米库里欧是水属性的天族，水是最容易受污染的物质，而来自灾祸显主本身的污秽足以让他直接变成龙。他知道赫尔塔夫不会怜悯他们，对灾祸的显主来说这只不过是一场讽刺或是戏弄史雷的游戏，天族的生命对他来说根本无关紧要，况且他说到做到。可米库里欧已经承受不住第二次污秽了，望着米库里欧眼里的无助和痛苦，史雷无力地跪在地上低声恳求，“拜托了，求求你放开他。”

赫尔塔夫注视着史雷，慢慢收起了手上的污秽。

“史雷，是你太弱小了，由于你的弱小，才让你最珍视的人变成龙。”

见史雷没有反驳，赫尔塔夫继续说：“难道不是吗？天族能保护你，但是一旦他们陷入危险，你又该怎么去保护他们？”

“导师，你太弱了。送你一句话：弱者永远没有选择的权利，”赫尔塔夫狞笑着指向地上的人类，嘲讽道，“只有被选择的命运。”

史雷的脑海变得嗡嗡起来，赫尔塔夫的几句话一再地在脑海里回荡。没错，是自己太弱小了，弱小到连米库里欧都保护不了。如果自己足够强，也不会眼睁睁地看着米库里欧被污秽染上。

“史雷，想要力量吗？”一道熟悉又低吟的少女声在心底响起。

“你是谁？”

“我是谁不重要，重要的是你是否愿意接受这份力量，源自你内心深处的黑暗的力量。”那道声音继续说。

“黑暗的力量？”

“是的。憎恨吧，愤怒吧，然后接纳污秽，你将得到超越灾祸显主的强大力量，这样你就能永远守护想守护的人了。”声音逐渐飘渺消散，“史雷，做出选择吧。”

史雷抬起头，灾祸的显主对着他举起手中的人，手指上的利爪深深地陷进天族柔软白皙的皮肤里，在表面上勒出一道道红痕，而米库里欧的神情也因此更加痛苦。

不觉间史雷握紧了拳头，心中的欲望溢满了胸膛。

想要得到力量，想要变得更强，想要保护……

当史雷痛苦地意识到这一点时，他的喉咙难受地喘不过气来。

“史雷，克制住！那是幻境，不是真的！”玛提拉斯焦急地喊着，试图想把史雷从幻境里拉出来。他刚从沉睡中醒来便看见史雷跪倒在地上，被根本不存在的灾祸的显主蛊惑着。玛提拉斯现在就是靠着史雷这个纯净的容器维持自我，如果史雷被污秽侵蚀，那么自己将完全堕化。

但是史雷听不见，他的耳边一片轰鸣，只感觉有什么东西在胸膛里喷薄而出，黑色的污秽浓雾瞬间把他包围。史雷知道自己不该产生那些情绪，愤怒和憎恶正逐步摧毁他的心墙，拉着他往极其糟糕的方向发展。明明都知道，一旦他的意志不再坚定，玛提拉斯的污秽就会乘虚而入，但是他阻止不了。他第一次放任了自己的感情，什么污秽不污秽，如果能成为力量救下米库里欧，史雷愿意让它们变成自己的一部分。不想阻止了，米库里欧是他的一切，如果能救下米库里欧，这一切都无所谓了。

污秽为史雷带来了足以颠覆显主领域的力量，挣脱领域的压制后，他站起身，带着满腔的怒意一步一步朝赫尔塔夫走去。

赫尔塔夫在被史雷的仪式剑砍到前松开手往后跳了一步，天族卧在地上痛苦地呻吟着，史雷没时间再去管赫尔塔夫，只顾着查看米库里欧的情况。

“米库里欧？米库里欧？”史雷急切地呼喊着，他跪在地上抱起米库里欧，当看见天族胸口蔓延开的黑色时他眼里的怒火更加剧烈旺盛起来。史雷转过头看向赫尔塔夫，怒睁的眼中只有无尽的厌恶和疯狂，他咬牙切齿却只能从喉咙里发出低吼。

“白色已经被染黑了，导师啊……”赫尔塔夫低沉又诡异地嘲笑着，他的身影慢慢变得透明，直至消失那笑声还依然回荡在神殿里挥之不去。

“你别走！”史雷抓起剑猛地朝赫尔塔夫掷去，却只是穿过了虚影撞在了墙上。

“可恶！”

史雷发泄似的把拳头重重地砸在地上，这时怀里的人传来了话语，立刻惊醒了他。

“唔……史雷……”米库里欧睁开眼睛，有些虚弱地看着前方。

“我在，我在这，米库里欧。”史雷连忙回应道，他小心翼翼地抱着他，脸上尽是懊悔和自责，只能一遍又一遍小声说着，“对不起，对不起……”

“史雷……”

“米库里欧别说话了，我知道这都是我的错。”史雷固执地把错误都揽承在自己身上，他把手放在米库里欧的胸口，原本在天族体内的污秽顺着那只手流入史雷的身体里，这让他身上的黑暗气息更加沉重了。

看着污秽被自己吸收，史雷的眼神慢慢黯淡了下去，他的眼眸不再是澄清的翡绿，而是仿佛融入了黑色的深绿，深沉又黑暗。白银之焰在史雷接纳污秽时就已失去，这也意味着他失去了净化的力量，现在史雷所能做的就是让自己成为污秽的容器，尽力吸收掉米库里欧身体里的污秽。史雷明白，当他能自如控制污秽的力量时就知道自己已经不再纯净，愤怒冲破了他的理智也打破了他最后的心墙，他甚至已经无法再压制玛提拉斯的污秽。

“对不起，米库里欧。”史雷看着天族胸前洗不干净的黑色，垂下头声音嘶哑地小声啜泣，“都怪我……”

“史雷，不怪你。”米库里欧捧起人类的脸，目光闪过一丝晦暗，继而婉转地注视着他，“太好了，我们终于一样了呢。”

“什么……一样了？”史雷抬起头，疑惑地看着他。

米库里欧轻笑一声，双手滑过脸庞搭落在史雷的肩上，他稍稍用力坐起来跪在史雷的腿间，身高的落差让史雷只能仰视那双紫色动人的眼瞳。

天族的腰缓缓躬下，原本搭在肩上的双手往上抚摸着青年褐色的发丛，按住后脑勺慢慢推进，直至两张脸都快触碰到一起。史雷稍稍睁大了眼睛，自从长大后他从未如此近距离地观察过米库里欧的脸，呼吸打在他的脸上让他既舒服又痒痒，那双世间最美丽的紫水晶让他沉迷心醉。史雷的喉结上下滚动着，脸颊微微发烫，他凝视着面前再熟悉不过的脸，温情似水的眼瞳把他的目光牢牢吸引。

遗憾的是，米库里欧没能让史雷多看几秒，但是下一刻，这种遗憾就烟消云散了。天族闭上眼，轻轻吻上人类的双唇，如轻羽般柔软。史雷惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间感觉时间的流动和呼吸都停止了，他注视着米库里欧微微颤抖的睫毛，感受着唇上传来的美好的触感，心中蔓延开了一种甜蜜微妙的情愫，感觉世间最幸福的事莫过于如此。

是啊，我真正想要的，只是想和米库里欧待在一起……

“史雷，一起染上污秽，一起堕入黑暗吧。”

下午，米库里欧回到卡姆兰，还未进村时他就觉得不对劲，空气中如此浓郁的污秽是怎么回事？

卡姆兰的天空乌云密布，乌云犹如漩涡一样流动着，而中心正是阿托利斯的玉座。

“不好！”米库里欧丢下怀里的纸袋飞快往玉座方向跑去，推开门便大喊着史雷的名字，但撞入他怀里的是赛蒙。

“米库里欧，你终于回来了！好可怕，太可怕了！”

紫发的天族少女抬起头泪眼汪汪地看着他，像是历经绝望突然见到了救星一样。米库里欧听得一头雾水，他想推开赛蒙，可是她却把他抱的越来越紧。

“赛蒙你先放开我，发生了什么？史雷呢？”

“呜……史雷他，史雷他……”

赛蒙指向身后，在最远处的大理石王座上似乎坐着人，看轮廓应该是史雷。

“史雷！”米库里欧朝王座喊道，可是史雷毫无动静。有点奇怪，史雷从来不会坐上那个王座的。米库里欧看了眼紧抱着自己的赛蒙，心里一横，用力挣脱了她。

“呵呵，米库里欧。”赛蒙在背后冷冰冰地笑着。

听着这笑声不对劲，米库里欧停下脚步，转过头看见了态度完全判若两人的赛蒙，问：“你在笑什么？”

“我说啊，米库少爷，你想要叫史雷啊，应该这样喊。”赛蒙露出笑容，把手做成喇叭状大喊：

“史——雷——救命！”

王座上的身影闻声而动，动作迅捷犹如闪电，望着袭来的人，米库里欧突然间产生了一种强烈的危险的预感，有如掉入冰窟般的毛骨悚然的寒意在心底蔓延，又像是兔子遇到老虎时警觉的本能。直觉告诉他应该快点离开，但米库里欧犹豫了抬头看了一眼。

黑影伴随着旋风而至，狂风中夹杂的污秽让米库里欧睁不开眼，但他还是努力睁开透过半眯的眼睛看清了在污秽旋风中飘摆着的烫着暗金色纹饰的导师的黑色披风，还有那双失去光彩的、深沉得黑暗的绿眸。

赛蒙微笑着朝旁边闪开几步，留下米库里欧一人愣在原地，面对朝自己挥下的仪式剑，那动作是如此的干净利落不带任何拖沓，他难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

“史雷……？”


	8. 第七章

（七）

“史雷？”

米库里欧看着在自己眼中不断放大的仪式剑，破空的气流压的他呼吸困难。危机时刻米库里欧本能地举起手，千钧一发间长杖出现在手上格挡住了史雷的攻击。

看来小时候的对练终究还是有用的，米库里欧刚这样子想着，马上感觉手上传来的力量不对劲，沉重得像是山岳。

“史雷……快停下……”

米库里欧咬紧牙呻吟着，他奋力举着长杖，脸颊因为竭尽全力而憋得通红。好久没和史雷对练过了，他的力气比想象中要大的多，渐渐地，米库里欧弯曲了膝盖，他感觉快撑不下去了。

也就在这时一旁传来拍手的声响，随着声音传来，米库里欧感觉剑的力量减轻了许多，至少膝盖又能挺直了。他循声望去，看见赛蒙笑嘻嘻地站在史雷身后，而史雷却收回剑，一把抱过赛蒙仅仅是一个转身就端端正正地坐回到了王座上。

刚才的对抗几乎耗完了米库里欧所有的力气，他现在只能用长杖支撑着身体才能不让自己倒下。天族望向前方，低声呼唤着史雷的名字，而王座上的黑色身影一动不动。米库里欧注视着史雷，史雷也朝他那边望了过来，只不过他无言，就这么沉默地看着，像一个站在世界顶端高高在上的君主，又像是蔑视众生的独裁者。

赛蒙坐在王座的扶手上，侧身斜靠着史雷，看见米库里欧不甘的表情后戏谑地笑了。

“赛蒙……你对史雷做了什么？”赛蒙的笑声引起了米库里欧的怒视，他深深地感受到了一种背叛感。赛蒙的举止表现无不告诉他，让他明白，史雷被她掌控着。米库里欧也很难过，在他们都如此信任赛蒙的情况下，她居然还是选择了背叛他们。

“小少爷，我的能力是幻术，能影响他人的感知并加以蛊惑，这虽然是幻影也是真实。在污秽的熔炉里面对巴风特时你就已经知道了。”

赛蒙很无辜地摇摇头，顺势搂上史雷的脖颈，瞥了一眼脸色逐渐发青的天族说：“我只是稍稍引导了他心底的黑暗而已。是吧，史雷？”

“赛蒙！离史雷远一点！”天族指着她严声警告。

“哟，可怜的天族小少爷，史雷是我的，你不知道吗？”

米库里欧皱起眉头，像是看傻子一样看着赛蒙，嘲笑着她的胡言乱语。这家伙绝对是疯了。

“那看好了。”赛蒙捧起史雷的脸，轻声问道，“史雷，你爱我吗？”

米库里欧的瞳孔稍稍缩紧了，爱？他们确实互诉过喜欢，但那只是年少时懵懂无畏的宣言。那爱呢？越长大他们当然理解「爱」所谓的含义，家人的爱，朋友的爱，恋人的爱。前两种是理所当然的，他们是家人，也是朋友，从小在何方的大家的关爱和教导下成长，不需要语言说明也知道他们爱着彼此。但是他们殊不知，在从小的朝夕相处下这种爱早已不知不觉跨越了友情和亲情的界限。对于这种无知，直到来到下界，看见街上青年男女浪漫的表白和接吻后他们才明白。

只是这种爱是需要语言传递的，那时他们谁都没说破。

米库里欧望着赛蒙自信的笑容，不知为何心里突然害怕起来，他害怕史雷说出自己所想的那句回答。

不会的，绝对不会的！

“爱，我最爱……”

手指轻轻抵住史雷的唇，制止了他的讲话。赛蒙偏过头笑盈盈地注视着脸色苍白的米库里欧。

“呐，史雷，为了我把他杀了。”赛蒙搂过史雷的脸，亲昵地抚摸着，然后指向米库里欧。

“你在做梦吗？”米库里欧先是被吓了一跳，接着连连否定。史雷的状态虽然看起来很不对劲，但是对于杀人这种事，怎么可能言听计从？可下一秒史雷的回答就让他仿佛被轰了个晴天霹雳。

“好。”史雷抬起头毫不犹豫地说。

“史雷？！”

肯定的回答清晰地落在米库里欧的耳里，天族无比震惊地瞪大双眼，这是他从未想到的回答。

史雷站起身，边抽出腰间的仪式剑边向米库里欧走了过来，他的目光的确落在米库里欧身上，可那双眼睛是没有焦距的。

“赫尔塔夫……你为什么回来？”

“赫尔塔夫？”听见这名字，米库里欧赶忙看向周围，可哪有显主的身影呢？

“赫尔塔夫，我不会再让你从我身边夺走米库里欧！”史雷举起剑突然大吼着冲刺。

米库里欧终于明白了，是幻境，史雷被困在赛蒙的幻境里，难怪赛蒙直到现在都是用「你」来指谓米库里欧而不是说出他的名字。想到这，米库里欧的心情倒是轻松了不少，史雷并不是真的想与自己战斗，而是被幻境蒙蔽把自己当成了灾祸的显主而已。

“醒醒史雷！我是米库里欧！”米库里欧朝他大喊，可史雷的脚步没有丝毫停下，转眼间，他就已经来到天族面前。

“给我消失吧！”举着的剑随着怒吼挥下。

赛蒙靠在王座上，悠游自在地欣赏神殿中的战斗。

“史雷！我是米库里欧！”

“这是幻境！快醒过来！”

米库里欧一次又一次地避开了史雷的攻击，从小的对练让他对史雷的剑法了如指掌，在各种劝告都无效后，米库里欧把目标转向了悠闲观战的赛蒙。

又一次躲开了史雷的剑后，米库里欧把早已准备好的冰枪对准赛蒙。

“赛蒙你别得意！只要把你打败了，幻境自然就能破解。”米库里欧挥动长杖，冰枪朝赛蒙飞射出。

“天族小少爷，你以为打败我有那么容易嘛？”赛蒙非但没有躲避反而更加悠哉地坐在王座上，“首先你需要战胜他。”

米库里欧只看到一个黑影从边上闪过，转眼间就站在了王座前，冰枪一根被拦腰切断，另一根被挑飞。

“不准你伤害米库里欧！”史雷站在赛蒙面前朝米库里欧低吼着，横过剑摆出进攻姿势。

“史雷！清醒一点，那是赛蒙！”

“赫尔塔夫！”史雷的声音无比愤怒，剑技也用的快速了起来。

“赫尔塔夫，我放弃了世界，你最后连我爱的人也要夺走么！”

“爱的人……？”米库里欧怔住了，手上的动作停缓了片刻，而就这个片刻被史雷抓住。

“米库里欧是我唯一的光……所以，我不会允许你再伤害米库里欧！”史雷的剑挑飞了米库里欧的长杖，剑身抽打在米库里欧的腰腹，剧烈的疼痛让他忍不住跪了下去。还没等他缓过几秒史雷又掐住米库里欧的脖子，嘴里说着“赫尔塔夫去死吧”之类的话，把他用力甩了出去。天族狠狠地撞在石柱上又翻滚着跌落在地面。

“不行……史雷完全被幻境蒙蔽了，再这样下去自己会被他活活打死……”

米库里欧悲哀地这样想着，好不容易才靠着石柱站起来，感觉自己全身的骨头像是要散架了一样疼的要命。他抬起头，看见史雷又朝他走来。

导师的披风还是原来的黑色，但是以前史雷的身上根本不会有污秽，可是现在，他全身都笼罩在黑色的污秽浓雾里，米库里欧的心里有说不出的痛苦。

“史雷，停下。”赛蒙拍着手跳下王座，她缓步向米库里欧走去，看见他脸上的愤怒时这位天族少女的笑容越发灿烂了。

听见赛蒙的话后，史雷如言停住脚步，他往旁边侧过身让开路好让赛蒙走过，然后一言不发地紧跟在她身后。

“呐，米库里欧，你我同为天族我也不想对你太过分。”赛蒙说着往地上扔了一只玻璃瓶，瓶子伴随着叮咚的落地声响滚到米库里欧脚边。

米库里欧看向那瓶东西，里边装着黑色的未知液体。

“这是水哦，只是被污秽污染的水。”赛蒙饶有兴趣地看着天族，“呐，米库里欧，没有容器的你在这种污秽下应该很难受吧？但是没关系，喝掉它就不会难受了，你还会成为最强大的种族——龙！”

“你的史雷已经回不来了，他会成为新的灾祸的显主，就和曾经的赫尔塔夫大人一样。这个世界只有笼罩在无边的黑暗中才是最美的，呐，米库里欧，快喝掉它，这样你就能永远陪在史雷身边了。灾祸的显主和龙，这才是世界的绝望。”

赛蒙说着往后仰倒，娇小的躯体被身后的人稳稳接住，赛蒙顺势靠在史雷的怀中举起手搂住他的脖颈，顺着力道史雷俯下身，把下颔轻靠在赛蒙的肩膀上，赛蒙在他脸上轻轻抚摸着，说：“史雷，你会永远陪在我身边的，是不是？”

“嗯。”史雷闭上眼睛任凭赛蒙的轻抚，喉咙里低低地应了一声。

米库里欧铁青着脸，感觉胸口像是堵住了一团棉花，每一次呼吸都极尽困难。他注视着赛蒙，眼中的愤怒像是要把她灼烧殆尽，终于他还是松开了紧握的拳头，弯下腰，在赛蒙愉悦的目光中捡起了瓶子。

“米库里欧，你知道吗，这瓶水里的污秽啊是来自史雷，而史雷身上的污秽，则来自玛提拉斯。”赛蒙的脸上丝毫没有对神明的尊敬，“就是那位五大神之首的大人，我们天族的神明——玛提拉斯。”

“玛提拉斯，他的污秽不是被史雷压制着吗？”

“那万一是史雷自己放弃了压制呢？”赛蒙看了眼身边的人，继续说，“再坚强的意志也有被瓦解的时候，只要找到弱点，就算是导师也会堕落。”

“呐，米库里欧，快喝了它，世界上没有谁可以净化玛提拉斯的污秽，史雷已经回不来了，他那么在乎你，你不应该变成龙来报答他吗？”

米库里欧沉默了，他拧开木塞，黑色的秽质立刻从瓶口冒了出来。

这是来自史雷身上的污秽，原来他的身上也有那么深沉的黑暗吗？

米库里欧看了眼赛蒙，举起瓶子说：“或许你说的没错，这瓶水别说喝下它，那怕是碰到一丁点足以让天族染上污秽。”

赛蒙点点头表示同意他的话。

“如果史雷成为了显主，我愿意变成龙。”米库里欧说着缓缓把瓶子朝自己移近。

赛蒙的眼神亮了起来直直地盯着他，她的嘴角勾起微笑。

眼看着瓶口快触碰到米库里欧的嘴唇，这时天族停住了动作，几乎在一瞬间，瓶子被他抛出，直直地朝赛蒙投掷去。瓶子里飞洒出来的水也由于惯性朝赛蒙飞射，她惊恐地看着这些快洒落在自己身上的水，尖叫着挥起了手。即使是有誓约在，被这种程度的污秽沾上她也不敢保证自己不受影响。

“我的话还没说完！但是，史雷不会变成显主，我也不会如你所愿变成龙！”

米库里欧大声嘲笑着赛蒙的丑态，天响术的攻击立刻发动，如果能趁现在的混乱打败赛蒙，一定可以把史雷从幻境中救出来。

但是在半空旋转着的瓶子被史雷稳稳地接住，洒出来的水珠在快触碰到赛蒙的前一瞬间静止在空中。赛蒙害怕地睁开眼睛，看见的是悬浮在自己面前的污秽水珠。她松了口气，刚才简直千钧一发，还差一点就触碰到自己了。

水被史雷控制着引向自己这边，他把水里的秽质分解出来吸收进自己的身体里，剩下的变成纯净的水珠滚落在地上。见到这，赛蒙的脸上重新露出了自信和嘲弄的笑容。

还没完，这时天族的攻击也到了，两条水龙旋转缠绕地直冲赛蒙而来，可迎接水龙的黑色的狮子。

“狮子战吼——”

史雷往前迈开一步拦在赛蒙面前，汇聚满污秽的狮子战吼与水龙狠狠地撞击在一起。结果出乎米库里欧的意料，狮子战吼把水龙打得七零八落，变成了散落一地的水花。

“史雷，做得好。”赛蒙躲在史雷身后，心有余悸地看着米库里欧，脸上的表情恶狠狠的，“杀了他，杀了他！”

史雷把目光重新转到米库里欧的脸上，他边缓步朝他走着边在左手汇聚满了污秽的能量，隐隐约约能听见狮子的低吼。

“史雷！快清醒过来，别再受赛蒙的摆布了……”米库里欧捂住嘴脸色苍白地朝后退着，史雷身上的污秽压制得他难受，可无论是怎么呼唤，史雷的眼神依旧是毫无聚焦的空洞。

“赫尔塔夫，结束吧！”史雷举起手，能量在他手上凝聚出狮子的样子，落在米库里欧不断缩小的瞳孔里。

天族仓促间组织起来的天响术根本抵挡不住史雷的攻击，狮子战吼轻而易举地突破防御打在米库里欧的胸口。米库里欧往后撞在石柱上，他抬起手捂住嘴，忍着冲击带来的呕吐感，在放下手的不经意间看见了手心上的污秽，再顺着往下看时看见了自己胸口的那片黑色。

是污秽，这下糟糕了……

米库里欧勉强抬起头，看见史雷正朝自己虎视眈眈地走来，他的手里又一次汇聚起了狮子战吼。

不能再打下去了，得离开这里。

“「灵雾薄衣」！”

天族的身影消失了，失去目标的史雷也停下了动作，迷茫地看着前方。

远处传来门开的声音。

“哦，逃走了么？”赛蒙看向神殿的大门，笑声回荡在整个玉座。

“米库里欧，还有三天，三天后这里的污秽就会把史雷侵蚀殆尽，届时，就会诞生出真正的灾祸显主。做最后的挣扎吧，哈哈哈哈！”

小镇的旅馆里，天族们个个神情凝重。

不久前他们在路上遇到了米库里欧，确切说是米库里欧找到的他们，只是相遇时米库里欧的状态很不对劲。罗泽没想这么多，只是当作了一次和往常一样的相逢。但是……

“罗泽桑，”莱拉拦下想要跑过去的罗泽，摇摇头说，“米库里欧桑的身上有污秽。”

罗泽愣住了，她看了眼主神，莱拉不像是在开玩笑，于是又缓缓转过头看向米库里欧，这回清晰地看见他的身上缠绕着一圈圈黑色的雾气。

“米库里欧，你……”

罗泽怎么都不敢相信米库里欧会染上污秽，明明前天刚见过面的，那时米库里欧还好好的。可面前的天族似乎没有看见她惊讶的神色，反而加快脚步却又是几乎跌跌撞撞地走了过来，这让她犹豫了。罗泽没有像往常一样欢迎他，而是按上身后的匕首后退了几步。

米库里欧没在意罗泽警戒的动作，看见她像是看见了希望一样朝前伸出手，嘴里念着她的名字。可他前进几步罗泽就后退几步，始终与他保持着一小段距离。

天族的脚步放缓了，在污秽的侵蚀下米库里欧能支撑到现在已经是极限，他伸出的手越来越颤抖，视线也越来越模糊。

“罗泽，救……史雷……”

话还没说完米库里欧就体力不支地倒在地上，而这一幕也是罗泽万万没想到的。

罗泽跺了跺脚，不管米库里欧身上的污秽是怎么回事，但现在还是救人要紧。

“喂，米库里欧？”

“米库里欧桑！”

米库里欧彻底失去意识前听见了杂乱的脚步声，还有各种呼喊。他动了动手指想努力爬起来，可意识却陷入了深不见底的黑暗中。

白银火焰从米库里欧身上褪下，收进罗泽的手心里。净化完成后，罗泽走到桌边坐下，表情凝重地望向躺在床上的水之天族。她思考着，难得看见罗泽眉头拧皱在一起的样子。

“到底发生了什么，米库里欧身上怎么会有这么浓重的污秽？”

继罗泽净化完污秽后，换了莱拉来为米库里欧疗伤。火之主神担忧地注视着米库里欧一直未舒展开的脸，所有的一切只能等米库里欧醒过来再询问。

“所以说才是长不大的米宝，染上这么多污秽自己没点数吗？”艾德娜站在莱拉身旁举起伞，恨不得直接戳醒米库里欧，可是想归想，艾德娜还是慢慢放下伞，沉默了许久后才问，“米宝他，还好吗？”

“没问题了，罗泽桑已经帮忙净化了米库里欧桑体内的污秽，身上的伤也无大碍。”莱拉露出放心的微笑，“好了，艾德娜桑，这里我看着就够了，你也去休息吧。”

艾德娜没有离开，她拉了条椅子在床边坐下问：“我记得米宝是跟史雷走的对吧？”

提到史雷，所有人都不约而同地沉默了。

“是的，唯独这件事上米库里欧桑很执着。这个孩子，怎么都不愿意和史雷桑分开。”

莱拉先开口打破了沉默。她收起治愈系的天响术后就坐在床边，双手优雅地搭在腿上，耐心等待着米库里欧醒过来。

“可是史雷那家伙没有一起回来。”艾德娜继续说。

“上次遇见米库里欧时，他说过他们过得很好，史雷甚至还在帮忙净化污秽。”罗泽想了想，“他俩已经在卡姆兰待了两个多月了。”

“问题就是出现在米宝身上的污秽，史雷是断不可能让米宝染上污秽的。”

“话是这么说，那米库里欧身上的污秽哪来的？路上遇到了凭魔？”罗泽头疼地揉着太阳穴，不免生气起来，“史雷那家伙明明有净化之焰，他是怎么保护米库里欧的！”

这时一直保持沉默的德泽尔开了口：“风告诉过我，米库里欧晕倒前说的话。”

“什么话？”众人一起把视线转到德泽尔身上。

“「罗泽，救……史雷……」。”德泽尔模仿得有模有样，说完后他压低帽檐，恢复了正常的声线，“如果猜的没错的话，史雷怕是有危险了。”

“唔，史雷……”一声呻吟响起，所有人都不约而同地朝床上看过去。

“米库里欧！”

“米库里欧桑。”

听着有好几个声音在喊自己的名字，米库里欧缓慢睁开了双眼。

“罗泽？莱拉？”米库里欧眨了眨眼睛，坐了起来。他看向自己的胸前，黑色已经消失，再自我检查了一遍，很干净。

“不用看了，米宝还是米宝，不是龙。”艾德娜轻飘飘地说。

艾德娜的话说的米库里欧有些尴尬，不用说那些污秽肯定被净化了，他看向罗泽，感激道：“罗泽，谢谢。”

罗泽客气地摆摆手，满脸严肃地问：“米库里欧，发生了什么？你的身上为什么会有污秽，史雷呢？他没帮你净化吗？”

“史雷……他……”提到这个名字，米库里欧的脑海里就回放起史雷对自己使出狮子战吼的那一幕，他不知不觉抓紧了床单。

莱拉轻柔地问：“是你们遇到什么困难了吗？”

“莱拉，罗泽。”米库里欧痛苦地望着她们，恳求道，“请你们救救史雷……阻止他成为显主。”

“显主？”

此语一出，众人面面相觑。

“米库里欧桑，这到底是怎么回事？”莱拉感觉自己失去了思考的能力，现在她的脑海中走马灯似的回忆着第一次和史雷相遇的情景。圣剑祭上的那一幕幕，史雷拔出圣剑时的真情实语，不带任何虚伪的纯粹的内心，以及对她许下的「我要成为导师」的承诺，无不让她坚信史雷就是她等待了几十年才等到的导师。可如今从米库里欧那听说史雷即将成为显主的消息时，莱拉第一个不相信。

不只是莱拉，在场的所有人全都怀疑地看着米库里欧。

面对种种疑惑的目光，米库里欧难受地垂下了头，他也不想去相信，史雷怎么可能会变成显主？可事实摆在眼前，得到五大神污秽之力的史雷，必将变得比显主还恐怖。

“米库……”罗泽试着安抚他，却被米库里欧打断。

“是赛蒙，她设下陷阱，用幻境蛊惑了史雷。”米库里欧把赛蒙的事以及那天他回去后遇到的种种事情全说了出来，后面他越说越后悔，“我不该那么相信她。”

“赛蒙居然用这种卑鄙的方法。”罗泽愤愤不平，她怀抱着手在房间里转了两圈，看向大家问道，“我们去卡姆兰，去救史雷吧？总不能让他真的成为显主。”

莱拉点点头，既然主神都同意了，艾德娜和德泽尔更不用说。

“等一等莱拉，我有话要说。”米库里欧从床上起身，愧疚地道歉：“对于上次我擅自解除契约的事……实在对不起。”

“米库里欧桑，没关系，不用道歉的。”莱拉温柔地说。

“谢谢，那还能再次签订陪神契约吗？我也要去。”

去往卡姆兰的途中遇到了一位老朋友，赤裸着上半身的风之天族站在大路中央拦住了他们，似乎早已恭候多时。

“扎比达？”

“呦，导师小姐。”扎比达并拢食指和中指朝罗泽打了个招呼。

“你怎么在这？”

扎比达指向前方道路：“前面的路我看过了，卡姆兰变成了污秽的聚集地，那里很危险，我劝你们还是别进去。”

“不行，史雷在里面，我们要去把他救出来。”

“史雷？那个以前的导师小鬼？”扎比达的眼睛亮了起来，“难道卡姆兰里的那个人是史雷？”

“你进去过了？”罗泽连忙问，“史雷怎么样？”

“那太糟糕了。”扎比达扶住额头，脸色无比的严肃，“我进去看了一眼，大地的污秽正通过地脉向卡姆兰输送，而史雷就在吸收这些污秽。”

“通过地脉输送污秽，这是玛提拉斯的能力吧？”艾德娜走上前，“扎比达，史雷与玛提拉斯签订了契约，他正是以史雷为器，如果史雷被污秽转了空子，那玛提拉斯那孩子就彻底凭魔化了。”

扎比达头疼地说：“我知道，小玛这个五大神当的太不容易了。”

“那为什么还要拦着我们，现在时间一分一秒都弥足珍贵，谁都不知道史雷会在什么时候变成显主。”

“那么，导师小姐，你打算怎么净化史雷？”

“很简单，打败他，再净化他。”罗泽自信地说。

“哦？现在的史雷可是和玛提拉斯联系在一起，你打算净化五大神的污秽吗？”扎比达走到罗泽面前，抱起双臂脸上带着嘲弄的神色俯视着她，“大小姐，不是我贬低你，以你们现在的能力，只是去白白送死。”

“扎比达！”艾德娜重重地跺了跺脚，举起伞不满地朝风天族戳去，“你有什么办法就快说出来，别磨磨唧唧！”

“哎，艾德娜酱……好吧。”扎比达毫无面子地举起手求饶，然后从身后掏出了一把枪，举起它对众人介绍，“知道我怎么进入卡姆兰的吗？就是它保护我不被污秽沾上。”

说着扎比达把枪递给罗泽。

“这把枪是齐格飞，全名叫齐格弗里德。”莱拉看着躺在罗泽手心里的道具解释说，“只要朝自己发射，就能增加力量；而朝某人发射时，就能斩断与污秽的连接。”

“斩断污秽的连接？”罗泽仔细观察着手里的武器。

“是的，罗泽小姐，当史雷无法控制自己的时候，就用这个朝他开枪吧。藉由它的力量，就能暂时防止沾染到污秽，还能大幅提高净化的力量。当然，子弹需要你们自己想办法。”扎比达摊开手摇摇头，“我这只剩两颗了，所以机会有限。”

“那太好了，我们起码有两次机会。”罗泽欣喜地说。

“我还没说完呢。史雷和玛提拉斯的连接力量太过强大，光凭普通的的子弹恐怕无法摧毁，我已经试过了。除非……”扎比达说着欲言又止。

“除非什么？”罗泽问。

“除非有人能以自身作为子弹发射，斩断连接。”

“以自身作为子弹……”米库里欧琢磨着这句话。

扎比达把手臂搭上米库里欧的肩膀，解释说：“就是与子弹融为一体，在与史雷同化的同时，化为有自我意识的攻击，找出史雷与玛提拉斯的连接，然后针对连接给予攻击，同时还需要导师进行净化。”

“如果我来当那股力量，把我当成攻击发射出去呢？是不是就可以？”米库里欧问。

“但是这个力量强大到足以摧毁陪神契约，米库里欧桑，一旦把你当成力量发射出去，意味着彻底与我们断绝联系，在这种污秽的程度下失去了容器，就算有罗泽的导师领域在也无法保护你。”莱拉郑重地提醒。

“而且一旦射出去，子弹会把污秽与其攀附的生命一齐吞噬掉的。”扎比达严肃郑重地说，他用手指指着米库里欧的胸膛，沉声问，“你能做好这个觉悟吗？”

“吞噬掉生命……”米库里欧沉吟着。

“那这不是去送死吗？不行不行，那是要用米库里欧的生命去换啊！”终于听懂了这把枪的作用后罗泽果断拒绝，她收起齐格飞放进自己的口袋里，不容拒绝地说，“我不会使用它，但是这把枪也暂时交给我保管。”

“哎，这……”扎比达满脸心痛，不但自己的方法被否决了连最重要的宝贝武器也被没收，他无奈地说：“罗泽小姐，有句话叫，要用决心来面对男人的决心。”

“我的决心在这里。”罗泽拍了拍胸膛，“就算不用齐格飞我也能打败史雷。”

罗泽绕过扎比达继续大步向前走，忽的她停住身，侧偏过头一字一顿地说：

“我也不会牺牲任何一位同伴！”


	9. 第八章

（八）

卡姆兰的污秽比罗泽遇到的任何一次都要严重。明明外面还是阳光明媚，一踏入村子的范围，天空瞬间扭转变成了血红。远处阿托利斯玉座附近的残垣断崖里，肆虐着雷电和风暴，而神殿的正上方，一轮黑日永不坠落。

一路上扎比达喋喋不休，一会儿问关于史雷的事，一会儿自述在旅途中遇到的见闻，一会儿还时不时调侃下队伍里的女性们。

“我说扎比达，你为什么要跟着我们啊？”罗泽终于忍受不了耳边的聒噪，问道。

“哎大小姐，明明是你抢了我的东西啊？”

“我拿了你啥？”

风之天族表情无辜地指了指罗泽的口袋，手里比划着枪一样的物体。

“你是说齐格飞吗？”罗泽捂紧了口袋，“这把枪不能还给你，我没收了。”

扎比达的脸垮了下来，他兜转转跑到莱拉那边诉苦：“莱拉你看看，导师小姐不把我重要的武器还给我啊！”

“扎比达桑，这我也没办法呢。”莱拉对他露出了一个无能为力的笑容，继续朝前走。

“哎！”扎比达看着一个个从他旁边走过的人，没有一人停下脚步安慰他。

“没有那个的话我一个人旅行有些麻烦啊……”扎比达又小跑着走在艾德娜身边，腆着脸道：“艾德娜酱，你也帮我说两句嘛。”

“这么浓重的污秽啊，米宝，你这么多天是怎么撑过来的？”艾德娜完全把旁边的某天族当成了空气，和米库里欧说起话来。

“不是这样的，那时史雷的身边根本没有污秽。”米库里欧望着天空，“天空也是蓝色的。”

“米库少爷说的没错，那时的天空确实是蓝色的，澄净得没有一丝污秽。”前方空气扭曲起来，走出一个人影，她边走边说，“我作证。”

“赛蒙！”看见来者，米库里欧立刻幻化出长杖，语气不善地说，“你还敢出现？”

“别激动，我来给你们送一样东西。”赛蒙不紧不慢地摊开手，一颗发光的宝珠躺在手心里，她把手往前一举，“送给你们了，里面有你们想知道的真相，关于史雷的。”

“德泽尔。”罗泽朝旁边的风之天族示意，德泽尔点点头，控制风力把那颗宝珠取了过来。

“那是地脉的瞳石。”莱拉认出了这个东西。

而赛蒙往后退了几步，身影慢慢的透明了起来，她笑着说：“那么各位，我在阿托利斯的玉座，在史雷的身边等你们。堕化很快就能完成了，谁都不能阻止史雷成为显主。呵哈哈哈哈——”

“赛蒙！”米库里欧发动了天响术，可两道水流只是穿透了赛蒙的虚影，天族望着人消失的方向，恼恨道，“可恶，让她逃走了。”

“别管她了米库里欧，快来看这个！”

罗泽招呼米库里欧赶紧回来，她手心里的瞳石亮起耀眼的彩色光芒，光幕散开把众人围住。

浮现在他们眼前的是几个月前和灾祸的显主赫尔塔夫决战那天的情景。

罗泽看着周围的景象，天空下着雨，雷声轰鸣，画面中她和天族们都倒在地上，赫尔塔夫就躺在被撞倒的废墟里，接着史雷拔出属于赫尔塔夫的佩剑，走到他面前，穿刺心脏结束了他的生命。

画面到这时，罗泽很疑惑，这明明和她看见的一模一样，那赛蒙所谓的「真相」在哪里？

带着疑问，罗泽继续往下看，这回的画面有了声音，那是他们不曾听到的史雷和赫尔塔夫的对话。

「“导师史雷，你做错了。”」

「“米凯尔的诅咒也不会消失，我以灾祸的显主——赫尔塔夫之名立下誓约：污秽尽数封印于吾之身，吾身不死，不朽于世，以此为价，赐予眼前之人以永远的孤独，吾之诅咒将永远伴随汝身。”」

看到这罗泽又疑惑了，她问道：“「永远的孤独」？这是什么？”

天族们各自皱眉思考着，很显然谁都不知道。这时画面发生了变化，而这次的情景是他们从未见过的，因为里面出现了玛提拉斯。

“等等，玛提拉斯也给史雷看了瞳石。”罗泽看见了画面中史雷手里的瞳石，心里琢磨着能不能让他们也看看。

光芒亮起，罗泽如愿以偿，她和天族们看见了瞳石中的瞳石，但接下来的画面颠覆了米库里欧的认知。

十七年前，战火纷飞的卡姆兰，绝望的米凯尔在玛提拉斯面前献祭了米库里欧，诅咒赫尔塔夫以「永远的孤独」。

画面直到缪斯把两个婴儿交给禅雷为止，米库里欧第一次听见了他的人类母亲说出自己的名字。

缪斯哭泣着吻着婴儿的脸颊，温柔地做着诀别：“永别了，米库里欧，我的孩子。”

米库里欧的眼睛直瞪瞪地看着瞳石，而其他人带着各种复杂的表情注视着他。

“米库里欧……”罗泽看着天族茫然失措的脸，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，好一会儿后米库里欧才回过神来。

“这些事……史雷都知道，他早就知道原来我是人类转生的天族！”米库里欧猛地大喊起来，打落了罗泽的手往后退了一步，意识到自己的动作后他缩回手，声音带着歉意，小声又有点委屈地说，“他什么都知道，那为什么不告诉我……”

“米库少爷，并不是所有的事非要全说出来，有时候隐瞒对别人来说，说不定是件好事。”扎比达一只手搭上米库里欧的肩膀另一只手用食指戳了戳他的胸口，循循善诱，俨然一副长者的模样，“不管是自然诞生的天族也好，人类转生的天族也罢，现在站在这里的你就是你。继续往下看吧，看看史雷的回答。”

「“赫尔塔夫给你的是「永远的孤独」，和他一样，这个诅咒会夺走一切你所珍爱的东西。”玛提拉斯问，“你所珍爱的东西，是这个世界吧？”」

「“不止是，还有米库里欧。”」

“！”听见自己的名字后米库里欧再次睁大了双眼，他抬起头向瞳石看去，里面史雷正和玛提拉斯进行契约。

「“我放弃导师的职责，放弃世界，从此我与天族再无瓜葛。我愿意以自身为器，换取净化的力量，我将以自己的方式净化污秽。”」

「“玛提拉斯，这些事你能帮我保守秘密吗？我喜欢米库里欧，但是我的诅咒会为米库里欧带来不幸，我不想让他知道我是为了疏远他才疏远他。这份孤独，我独自一人背负就足够了，赫尔塔夫的悲剧，我绝不允许它重演。」

忽的双眼就起了雾，泪水一点一点噙满眼眶模糊了视线，米库里欧愣了好久，直到眼眶再也蓄不下眼泪后才捂紧拳头抹过眼角。

“这个……笨蛋……”

他越是看着画面里史雷坚决又平静的脸，心里越是难受。谁允许他说放弃就放弃了，谁允许他要装成那副冷漠的样子对自己恶言相向。米库里欧记起了当史雷吃到麻婆咖喱包子时脸上流露的怀念，以及问他要不要回到大家身边时那一瞬间的不舍。他终于明白了史雷为什么一边变着法子冷言冷语地赶自己走，却又在遇到危险时把自己保护得好好的。他也明白了史雷在幻境中对自己说的为什么他放弃了世界最后连他最爱的人也要夺走。这一切，都是因为那什么个破诅咒，这一切，也都是因为史雷喜欢自己，而他却迟迟未理解史雷的那份情意，那份被放在「世界」之上的感情。

一时间米库里欧释然了，这两个多月来自己受的委屈在知晓真相的瞬间烟消云散。

周围莱拉他们静悄悄地没有说话，天族们也被深深地触动着，在他们不知道的背后，史雷一直默默承受着一切。

罗泽望向天空用力眨了眨眼睛，等眼里的水渍被风吹干后才低下头。

“米库里欧？别发愣了，瞳石已经看完了。”

米库里欧第二次被罗泽拍醒，瞳石的光芒消散，变成了一颗平淡无奇的石头。

“走了，我们去阻止史雷。”罗泽轻轻捶了米库里欧一拳，扬了扬下巴示意。

“嗯，我们走。”

米库里欧的眼中闪烁起光芒，他望着阿托利斯玉座的方向，暗暗许下了决定。

通往玉座的道路比想象中要轻松，按理来说在这么严重的污秽下野生的凭魔应该会很多，但他们没有遇到一只凭魔哪怕是最低级的史莱姆，一路畅通无阻地踏上了大阶梯。

神殿的大门只是虚掩着，一推即开，位于大殿最前方的，就是王座。

罗泽他们走入神殿，一眼就看见了坐在王座上的史雷，这时赛蒙出现在大殿正中央。

“你们终于还是来了。”

“赛蒙，你是来阻挡我们的吗？”罗泽问。

“是的，导师小姐。现在史雷正处在堕化成显主的最后一个阶段，不如我们停手，一起见证显主的诞生如何？”

“见证你个头啊！我来让你见证一下自己的阴谋是如何破产的吧！”

“呵，导师啊，你这说话的措辞可不像个女孩子。”

“哼，我说赛蒙，没见得你也像个天族啊？整天想着显主显主，你怎么自己不变成显主哇？哦你是天族变不了显主，那凭魔也行，反正和你那颗恶臭的心挺般配的。”

“你说谁恶臭？”

“你，我说的就是你！我告诉你赛蒙，龙都比你可爱！你要是凭魔化变成了龙我都觉得给龙族丢脸！”

罗泽一手叉腰一手指着赛蒙破骂，怼的赛蒙脸色发青浑身颤抖，她指着罗泽“你你你”了好几遍后，突然反笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”罗泽斜着眼问。

“既然你们想阻止史雷，那就请吧。”赛蒙恢复了自信的笑容，她侧身空出了身后的王座，表情怜悯地看着罗泽，“但是导师啊，你们晚了，最后的阶段已经完成。新的灾祸的显主，诞生了。”

随着赛蒙的话音落下，王座上的人缓缓站起身，他展开手臂，忽的整个神殿的大理石穹顶变成了漆黑深邃的夜空，光线顿时暗了下来，只有夜空微弱的星光和石柱上的灯火。

“整个世界……都应该陷入黑暗……”

史雷从台阶上走下，污秽的气流缠绕着他的身体，他一步一步朝罗泽他们走来，每走一步污秽就在他的身体上实体化一部分狰狞的护甲。在经过赛蒙身边时，这位天族的神情变得无比恭敬，她站在一边朝他跪下，眼神炽热地望着他，大声说着“恭迎显主大人”之类的话。

史雷没有理会赛蒙，当他走到罗泽面前时，浑身的穿着已经被漆黑的铠甲取代，就连他的脸上也出现了不明的黑色刺纹。

罗泽怔怔地看着面前的史雷，由于穿着护铠他的身型比原先高大了不少，在这黑暗气息的压迫下她忍不住往后退了一步。

“罗泽。”史雷伸出手，声音一如既往的平和。

“你是……史雷吗？”罗泽紧张又戒备地问。

“罗泽，难得我们再次见面。”史雷没有回答罗泽的话，自顾自说着，“其实我是想告诉你，我希望你能加入我们。”

“哈？”罗泽疑惑了，她望着摆在自己面前表示友好的手，问，“加入你们？什么意思？”

史雷微低下头注视着罗泽，那双暗绿的眸子中汹涌着黑暗，他开口：“如你所见我现在是显主，我希望你能和从前一样，像从士一样辅佐我。”

“你想让我辅佐显主吗？”

“因为你是我的朋友，所以我才会选择你。罗泽，加入我们，比起作为导师，污秽会给你带来更强大的力量。”

“这件事没得谈。”罗泽摇摇手果断地拒绝了。

“哦？为什么？”

“我并不是想要什么力量才成为导师的，你忘了吗？史雷，导师这个担子，可是你当初甩给我的！”

“那我告诉你，现在这个担子你可以卸了，世界上再也不会有导师的存在。”

“等等，你说甩给我就甩给我，说卸就卸啊？”

“那你想怎么办？”

“你站着别动，让我先把你净化一遍再来讨论卸不卸的问题。”罗泽摊开手掌，手心里蹿出了白银火花。

“罗泽。”史雷的脸色阴沉下来，“你要知道我是在给你机会。”

“谢谢你给的机会，但是我不需要！”

罗泽在空中画了个圆，圆被附上火焰变成了一个银色火圈，随后火圈幻化成一条火龙缠上史雷的身体。

“就凭这吗？”史雷哂笑着，他一动未动，身体周围缠绕的污秽迅速聚集附上火龙，随后火焰就慢慢熄灭了。

“罗泽，你的净化之焰貌似不够。”史雷说着往前走了半步。

高大的身影把罗泽笼罩着，她戒备地往后挪了一步，白银的火焰时不时地从收紧的指缝间冒出。

“我再问你最后一次，要不要留在我身边辅助我？”

罗泽摇摇头，勇敢地对上史雷的眼睛：“我拒绝。”

史雷失望地叹了口气，他又转头看向其他人，最后视线落在脸色苍白的米库里欧身上。

“米库里欧，我知道你一定会……”

“史雷！”

天族的大喊打断了史雷的话，听得史雷一愣。

“史雷，快变回来吧，你不是显主，你是导师啊！”

史雷沉默地注视着米库里欧，天族也满怀期待地望着他。

“米库里欧，连你也要抛弃我吗？”过了好久后史雷才问他，声音委屈得像个得不到糖果的小孩。

听见这声音米库里欧心里忽的就慌了，他想安慰他，但是史雷的样子让他安慰不出口，只能无措地重复说着“不是”。

“那么米库里欧，和我一起走吧。”史雷的脸上展露出笑容，但是那笑容只让人感到阵阵寒意。

“不，我不会和你走。”

“为什么？”史雷愣住了。

“因为这样的你不是我认识的史雷。”米库里欧摇头往后退着。

“我认识的史雷是个温柔善良的人，他的笑可以给周围人带来温暖和幸福，他喜欢这个世界，他的梦想是让人类和天族和睦幸福地生活在一起。”米库里欧的声音原来是很平静的，说到最后他颤抖起来，悲痛地喊道，“我认识的史雷不是你这样的，他绝对不是什么灾祸的显主！”

一通发泄完后米库里欧满怀希冀地望着他，他希望史雷能听进点自己的话哪怕是一丁点，他不相信史雷真的会成为显主。

“好了我已经知道了。”史雷转过身朝前走去，语气毫无波澜，“很遗憾各位，我们注定要成为敌人。”

“史雷……”米库里欧对着他的背影呼唤，那道身影停下了脚步。

“米库里欧，有一句话你说对了。”史雷稍稍往后偏过头，用余光扫着身后的人们，“我确实不是你认识的史雷，但是我又是史雷。”

“什么意思？”天族问。

“我是他欲望的执念，是他在历经痛苦和绝望后催生出的负面情绪的象征。每个人都有正反两面，而我就是史雷的负面。”

“负面？”

“是的。以前的史雷太过纯粹太过正义，就像一道光，你们只注意到那光鲜亮丽的正面，却忽略了背后的阴影。有光就会有影子的存在，而我就是那道阴影，只是现在，我比他要强得多。光与影，白与黑，正义与邪恶，本就是相互排斥的，是这个世界的真理。史雷就是我，我也是史雷，只不过他放弃了他所坚持的，正是因为他的放弃促使了另一个自己的强大，所以现在他的内心由我支配着。”

“那怎样才能让史雷回来？呃，我指的是以前的史雷。”罗泽问道，刚问完她就感觉自己问了个很白痴的问题，人家怎么可能把方法告诉她？

没想到史雷却很认真地回答了她的疑问：“很简单，如果你们能打败我并净化我，或许就可以让他恢复本心。但我并不认为你们能成功，因为这两点你们一点都做不到。”

“哦还有一个方法，除非你们能唤醒他原本的内心，如果他心灵的力量战胜自己的负面，也可以恢复。但这是不可能的，因为这颗心里早已充满了绝望。”

史雷冷笑一声回头继续向前走：“我就是他，他就是我。只有经历过孤独才会懂得这世界的绝望，只可惜你们不会懂。”

“既然言语不能让你们放弃，那只能让你们体会真正的绝望——”史雷走到神殿中央转回身，举起右臂，狂风咋起吹动着他身后的披风，他目光深沉地注视着他们，一字一顿地喊出了另一个真名。

“玛提拉斯！”

无之纹章的阵出现在史雷脚下，不同于壁画和瞳石里看见的纯白，这个无之纹章的颜色是黑色的。

“这居然是玛提拉斯……大人的纹章！”莱拉震惊地用手捂住嘴，眼里充斥着恐惧。

“是小玛的纹章，他终究被彻底污染了么？”扎比达苦笑着，又神情严峻地摇着头。

巨大的龙影显现在史雷的身后，影子凝实起来，实体化后的四肢重重地拍打在地上，狰狞的黑色巨龙朝罗泽他们发出怒吼，曾经象征五大神的洁白光龙彻底堕落。

“「神依·玛提拉斯」！”

混杂着污秽的气流笼罩了史雷全身，与龙的身影融为一体，超强的风暴席卷了神殿，天族们纷纷围聚在罗泽身边。风暴消失后站在他们面前的，是似龙，模样又有几分狮子的怪物。

显主与天族的神依居然会变得如此面目全非。

“这可是五大神的神依啊，怎么会变成这副样子？”罗泽难以置信地仰望着面前的怪物，朝他大喊，“史雷！你这是在把自己逼上绝路！”

龙一样的怪物闻言盯着罗泽，不由分说地，一个巨掌朝她打了过来，还好德泽尔眼疾手快把罗泽拉回，巨掌挨着她落下打在旁边的地上，地面顿时裂开。

罗泽惊魂未定地跌坐在地上看着那处崩坏的地面，多亏了德泽尔，不然在那掌下的就是她了。

“呜欧——”

“史雷……”米库里欧同样怔怔地仰视着面前的巨龙，难以想象那是神依后的史雷。他闭上眼睛用力甩了甩头，当他再度睁开眼时，眼中的犹豫和迷茫全都不见了，取而代之的是坚定与执着。

长杖出现在他手上，天族摆出投掷的姿势，手上的长杖蓄起蓝光，水之纹章一圈一圈地环绕在长杖上让整根长杖看起来像个箭矢蓄势待发。随后他对准面前的龙，做着最后的吟唱和蓄力。

“米库里欧，你这招……”罗泽惊奇地问。

“我的秘奥义。”米库里欧冷静地说，“罗泽，我们也没有退路了，如果我们退缩了，史雷谁来打败？史雷又由谁来救？”

“是啊，说的好！”罗泽拔出双刀，匕首在手指上转了一圈后刀尖对准巨龙，她大声说：“我们彼此都没有退路了，如果现在退缩等于否定了你和我至今做出的一切努力！是这样的吧，史雷！快想起来，你是绝对不会放任自己的内心成为显主的！”

“可笑，在绝对力量面前，决心和觉悟都是白费的。”龙朝他们说着话，声音却是史雷与玛提拉斯的混音。

“白费不白费可不是由你说了算！”罗泽握紧匕首，朝龙冲了出去。

“放肆！”龙爪朝罗泽扑下，巨大的阴影把罗泽笼罩在里面。

“别小看我啊！”罗泽眼神凛冽地望着落下的龙爪，嘴角上扬着没有丝毫畏惧。

“嵐月流·翡翠——”

少女敏捷地蹴地跳上半空，踩着龙臂一路向上，转眼就在龙的脖颈间穿刺了几个来回，然后她跳回地面朝米库里欧跑去。

“这防御也太硬了。”罗泽边跑边看着自己的匕首，这对匕首是她花重金请大陆上最好的铁匠用秘银锻造的，可就连秘银级的武器也破不开史雷的防御。

“罗泽，你这是在激怒我！”史雷对罗泽的挑衅行为感到震怒，龙咆哮着伸手朝她抓去。

“米库里欧！快点！”

罗泽大喊着，她用余光看着身后离自己越来越近的龙爪，更是拼了命地加快了逃跑速度。

“史雷！看招吧！”

米库里欧的长杖被投出，在水之纹章的加持下化作一道箭矢加速朝罗泽射去。

“喂！你、你在对准谁啊！”罗泽崩溃地看着迎面飞来的长杖，不对，现在已经变成了一道水色光箭，连忙翻身仰面，千钧一发间长杖贴着她的脸朝后射去，直直地撞上龙爪。

长杖化作的箭矢穿透了龙的掌心，冲击力下龙爪被迫收回，这引起龙的一阵怒吼，趁这时罗泽也被德泽尔接回。

龙举起手，看着手中的伤口似乎陷入了思考，良久后仍一动未动。

米库里欧的脸色有些虚弱，毕竟天响术的秘奥义消耗了他太多精力。他接住落回的长杖指着巨龙笑道：“即使拥有绝对的力量，可你还是受伤了。史雷，这次是我赢了。”

史雷没有说话，他把手心朝外展示给米库里欧，掌心的伤口在污秽的力量下快速愈合。

“别以为伤到我就可以得意忘形了，这点伤害根本毫无用处。”史雷的声音听起来有些愠怒，大概他从未想到会受伤，巨龙的眼神也变得凶残起来，朝米库里欧威慑性地呲牙。

“哼，一次没用就伤你两次，三次，直到你坚持不下去的时候！”罗泽举起匕首对着龙，“总会把你打败！”

“可笑至极！”龙朝地上狠狠拍了一巴掌，强烈的震动让罗泽他们往后退了几步。

“莱拉，我们也准备神依吧！”罗泽仰望着面前的龙，这是史雷与玛提拉斯的神依。玛提拉斯是谁，那是这个世界的五大神之首，再加上一个史雷，光凭她自己是无论如何都打不赢的。就算再借助莱拉他们的力量，这种打赢的可能性也是微乎其微。

“是，罗泽桑。”莱拉点点头。

明明知道这渺小的可能性，但谁都没有退缩。罗泽说过，无论谁都没有退路了，不管是天族还是人类。一旦放弃，这个世界就会陷入真正的黑暗。

而这时龙的巨爪又朝他们落下，众人连忙分头跳向两边，这也把罗泽和莱拉分隔了开。

“我不会给你们任何机会，”史雷阴冷地说，“除非你们能有超过玛提拉斯的力量，不然在我的领域里你们连神依的机会都没有！”

随着龙爪落下，一片黑暗的领域从天而降，罗泽明显感觉这片空间里的灵力被大幅削弱。

“顾不了这么多了，莱拉！法耶斯·梅玛——”

过了好一会儿，无事发生。

“怎么回事？”罗泽看着站在对面同样疑惑的主神，皱起眉再次喊道，“法耶斯·梅玛！”

火神依依旧没有出现。

“路易悠·由克姆！”

风神依也没出现。

“不是吧……德泽尔，连你也不行？”罗泽看了眼周围的天族，最后一次试探地喊道，“哈克迪姆·悠芭！”

地之天族仍然好端端地站着。

空气突然沉闷起来，恐慌开始蔓延在每一个人脸上。

罗泽不信，当她打算喊米库里欧的真名时，莱拉摇摇头阻止了她：“罗泽桑，没用了，我们在那位大人领域下，神依是不可能的事情。”

毋庸置疑，玛提拉斯的领域比罗泽要强得太多。当初史雷在战场上第一次遇见灾祸的显主时，就被赫尔塔夫压倒性的领域屏蔽了灵应力，失去了与天族之间的感应。不过这次罗泽的状态要好一些，至少她还能看见莱拉他们。

“罗泽。”史雷的声音传来，龙朝她开口道，“看见了吗？我说过，在我的领域里，你连神依的机会都没有。”

看见众人沉默，龙收回手臂，仰起脖子俯视着他们：“罗泽，米库里欧，莱拉，艾德娜，德泽尔，还有那位是……”

史雷疑惑地看着半裸的天族。

“喂喂喂，本大爷是扎比达，这很让我丢面子喂！”扎比达朝他挥了挥手指，“导师大人有点健忘啊。”

“还有扎比达，我记得你们每一个人的名字，因为你们曾经都是我的朋友。”龙把手撑在地上俯下身，巨大的头颅贴近地面，说道，“所以我愿意给你们最后一次机会——放下抵抗加入我们，之后你们就会明白，在黑暗的统治下整个世界会变得更加美好。”

“史雷。”

“嗯？”龙朝罗泽看了过来。

罗泽很认真地看着他说：“别说什么美好，这只是你觉得而已，我可从来不认为黑暗能为世界带来什么。没有光，花朵就不会开放，树木也不会吐芽，整个世界就完蛋了！而你也会看不见自己丑陋的样子——”

史雷愣了一下，接着他暴怒起来：“罗泽！我对你已经包容够了！”史雷的声音听起来非常生气，他气炸了，就连龙的吐息都变得仿佛似火焰一样灼热。但很快，史雷又克制住了自己的情绪，转头看向天族们：“你们的选择呢？”

“史雷桑，抱歉，我的选择和罗泽一样。”莱拉走到罗泽身边，一脸歉意地看着史雷。

继主神之后，其他人也纷纷站队，直到米库里欧做出选择时，史雷的面前还是没有任何一人。

“米库里欧。”史雷的声音带着一丝期待。

水之天族抬起头望着龙，最后默不作声地、转身走到罗泽身边。

龙的身体颤抖起来，他站直了身体，双翼展开仰天发出咆哮：“我对你们都很失望，非常失望！”

“所以，都去死吧！”

紫色的雷电平白地出现在上空，对着下面一阵乱轰。即使大家有及时闪躲，但在密集的落雷下还是无可避免地受到了攻击。

“莱拉！米库里欧！你们怎么样？”落雷造成的烟雾散开后，罗泽看见大家都带上了不同程度的伤。

“罗泽，接下来是你。这一次，不但连神依，我还会让你连天族也看不见。”史雷冷冰冰地说着，举起手臂，又是一层领域落下。

这次罗泽明显感受到了无形的压迫感，当她看向莱拉，立刻惊恐地睁大了双眼，这也是天族们第一次在罗泽的脸上看见恐惧。

罗泽眼中看到的天族的身影正在逐渐变得透明，她清晰地感觉到自己和莱拉他们之间的联系在慢慢消失，这片领域在麻痹她的灵应力。

在罗泽发怔时一个人影闪在她面前，她抬起头看向来者：“扎比达？”

“罗泽大小姐，把我的齐格飞还给我！”

“你拿去做什么……”

不等罗泽说完，一声巨响打断了两人的对话，她看见史雷重重地锤击了一下地面，然后念起了繁奥的术语，古老的未知术阵出现在空中，正蓄着黑暗的能量：

**【吾与深渊同在】**

**【汝身在绝望之渊】**

**【吾将统帅灵土】**

**【汝应消逝于虚空】**

**【……】**

“别废话了赶紧给我！”扎比达急切地说。

罗泽把枪交给了扎比达，天族飞快地在弹匣里塞进一颗子弹，然后朝天打了一枪，一个能量结界落下护住了众人。在结界的外界，万物静止了动作，史雷的咏唱也随之定格；结界内部，罗泽感觉领域压迫消失了，天族们的身影重新变得清晰，失去的灵应力又恢复了过来。

“这是时间静止术，接下来我长话短说。罗泽，我们打不过史雷，他的这招你也看见了，光是在蓄力就能感受到其中的能量是何等恐怖，一旦发出我们所有人都会死，所以他必须要有人去阻止。唯一的办法就是以我们天族为子弹射进那条龙的身体里，然后找到史雷与玛提拉斯的连接，切断它！”

“可是那会……”一想到要牺牲伙伴，罗泽摇摇头拒绝。

“让我去吧！”

不知何时米库里欧站在了他们身后，天族语气平静又坚定地看着他们说道。

“没有用的！”另一个声音响起，这对米库里欧来说是无比熟悉的声音，前方的空气出现了扭曲，赛蒙出现在他们面前。这位天族从一开始就不知道躲在哪里，现在又突然跳了出来。她极尽丑态地指着米库里欧大肆嘲笑，“就凭你想用自己做子弹切断史雷与玛提拉斯的联系？哈哈哈哈，太可笑了，你不会成功的！你会死，死得一无所值！”

“山无静树，川无停流，水本就是流动的存在。”米库里欧淡淡地瞥了赛蒙一眼，“它是最柔文却又是最坚韧的，会一直流向终点，不会被任何事物阻拦。”

“呵呵呵，是么？真是拭目以待啊……”赛蒙的身影慢慢变淡，留下一窜笑声消失在原地。

“米库少爷，做得到吗？”扎比达看了眼赛蒙消失的地方，回过头问米库里欧。

“做得到，是我就做得到。”米库里欧握紧了拳头，眼中闪烁着不容拒绝的光，“这件事只有我能做得到。”

“是吗？做得到那就去做吧。”

“扎比达！你在说什么啊！”罗泽大喊着，举高手蹦跳着想从扎比达手中抢回齐格飞。

“啊，大小姐，先听我说。”扎比达举着枪硬是不然罗泽够着，然后他把枪往后一甩，柔风托着武器落到米库里欧的手里。

“米库里欧！不要这么做！”罗泽想跑过去，却被扎比达拦下，她捶着扎比达的手臂，又是掐又是咬，可天族就是把她抓得紧紧的。

“米库里欧，就算你这么做，我也不会使用那把枪！你给我停下！别做傻事！”

“罗泽，我说过，「要用决心来面对男人的决心」，你要相信米库少爷。”扎比达忍着手臂上的剧痛，龇牙咧嘴地劝道。

“信你个鬼啊！扎比达，你给我放手！”

“没关系，罗泽，我早已做好觉悟。只要我控制好力量，与这把枪里最后的子弹之力结合，一定可以只摧毁连接而不被污秽沾染上。相信我，我没有这么弱，一定平安地带史雷回来。”米库里欧自信地说，接着催促道，“罗泽，快没时间了。”

“可是，米库里欧……”一想到这会让米库里欧有生命危险，罗泽还是犹豫了。

米库里欧不由分说地拿起齐格飞对准自己的太阳穴，扳机扣下，最后的子弹打入他的身体里。

“米库里欧！”罗泽一脚踢向扎比达的膝盖，后者“哎呦”了一声后猝不及防地摔了一跤，然后她终于逃出了束缚急忙抓住米库里欧的手臂企图阻止他，可还是晚了一步，气得她使劲摇晃着天族的肩膀大声责怪，“你是笨蛋吗！”

“唔……”

只看见米库里欧仰起头难受地呻吟了一声后就无力地落下手臂，同时紧闭着眼睛低垂着脑袋，整个人像是失去了支力一样被龙卷漩涡浮空卷起，这些充满水之元素的漩涡化为精纯的力量涌入他的身体。

“喂，米库里欧？还好吗？”见米库里欧眉头紧皱痛苦的样子，罗泽紧张地问。

“好难受……”能量在身体里横冲直撞，像是寻找突破口一样撕裂着胸膛，米库里欧感觉整个人像是要炸裂开。可一想到史雷，想到他在污秽里承受的巨大痛苦，自己这些又算得上什么呢？

好不容易才适应身体里的能量暴动，米库里欧终于能抬起头来，他看着罗泽恳求道：“罗泽……拜托了……”

不等罗泽回答，汇聚完所有元素能量后的米库里欧化作灵力光球闪进罗泽的身体里。

“罗泽，以我为子弹，对准史雷。”

天族青年平稳的声音回荡在罗泽的脑海里，引导着她，就像当初他们第一次见面一样。在那座遗迹里罗泽第一次展现出自己极具天赋的灵应力，第一次听见天族的声音。当她感到害怕时，米库里欧总能温柔地抚平她心中对未知事物的恐惧，而这也是让她下定决心成为史雷的伙伴的重要原因。

“为什么……为什么非要这么做，我们肯定还有别的方法能救史雷的！”罗泽使劲摇着头，倔强地说。

“罗泽，你早已知道的，这是唯一的方法了。阻断史雷和玛提拉斯的联系，这件事只能由我来做。毕竟我的真名……是「执行者」啊。”

罗泽瞪着落在地上的齐格飞并没有去捡，看着这把在她眼里既是充满希望又是盛满绝望的枪，双手不知不觉捂紧了拳头。

“谢谢了，罗泽。”

“笨蛋吗……到现在还说什么谢谢啊……”

“嗯，那就拜托了！”米库里欧的声音带着笑意，语气听起来和平常一样轻松，可越是平常的语气在这种情势下就越让人难过。

最终罗泽还是捡起了齐格飞，这把沉甸甸的枪落在手里，只要一看见它就感觉心里像是被石头堵住了一样闷的难受。

他们赌的是米库里欧的生命啊！

“混蛋……混蛋！啊啊啊啊——！”

她跑了起来，大骂着，也不知道在骂谁，只是发泄似的边喊边跑向史雷，进入齐格飞的射程范围后罗泽停下来大口地喘了几口气，最后颤巍地举起枪对准不远处那被时间定格住的缠绕着重重污秽的黑影。

“路兹洛希维·瑞雷伊！”

水神依的礼装覆盖罗泽的全身，唯一不同的是武器由圣弓变成了齐格飞。源源不断的水蓝色光芒从罗泽身上流出汇入齐格飞内，在枪口处聚集起耀眼的光点。

光点越来越亮，汇聚在枪口蓄势待发，罗泽的手却颤抖起来。她从来没有感受过如此痛苦的抉择，明明按下扳机如此轻松的动作却不得不让她用出全部的力气。

明明那么努力忍着，可眼眶里还是蓄满了泪水。

结界晃动起来，摇摇欲坠，时间静止的天响术快到了极限。

“罗泽！”

“罗泽桑！”

天族们焦急地看着她。

“我知道，我知道……”罗泽哽咽着。

“罗泽，开始吧。”

脑海中传来水之天族温柔平静的声音，却带着不容拒绝的坚定，这是米库里欧说的最后一句话。

“史雷——！如果米库里欧回不来，我这辈子都不会原谅你！”

罗泽对着黑影大声喊着他的名字，带着哭腔的声音回荡在空荡荡的王座上方，可是被时间静止的史雷完全听不见她的声音。

“呜……啊啊啊啊——”

罗泽闭上眼睛大吼着，泪水滑落脸庞，手指扣下，光芒发射，米库里欧化身的子弹穿破污秽和黑暗划过长空，那道湛蓝的光承载着众人和世界的希望，射入深不见底的深渊里。


	10. 第九章

（九）

周围被污秽的迷雾弥漫着，黑暗中，一粒水蓝色的光源在缓缓前进。

米库里欧仔细打量着四周，虽说要找出史雷与玛提拉斯的连接，可连接究竟在哪他一点头绪也没有。

天族停了下来，想了想后继续往前走，与其说走，不如是像鱼一样游在污秽的迷雾中。齐格飞的子弹确实很神奇，它给米库里欧的全身覆盖了一层光膜，得益于这层防护，米库里欧才能安然无恙地置身于污秽中。

然这片空间太过广大，米库里欧寻了老半天仍未发现线索，他悬浮在空中，张望着四处深不见底的黑暗，心中不免着急起来。

不知道外面时间静止的结界还能支撑多久，一旦被打破，那罗泽他们必然凶多吉少。

米库里欧甩了甩脑袋，摒除心中那些不安的想法。不管怎样，既然这里是史雷与玛提拉斯的神依，说不定史雷能听见。

“史雷！”米库里欧朝黑暗喊了声，接着把手达成喇叭状更加大声地喊着名字,“史雷——听得见吗？”

可周围除了空荡荡的回声外没有其他声音。

米库里欧继续往前游着，一路呼喊着史雷的名字，终于，再一次短暂的停留中，黑暗里传来了另一个声音。

“米库里欧。”

听见这熟悉得不能再熟悉的回应，米库里欧心里忽的紧张起来，他加速朝声源游去，明明已经确定是那个人，却仍小心翼翼地问：“史雷，是你吗？”

周围寂静得可怕，那个声音像是消失了一样过了好久都没出现过，久到米库里欧怀疑刚才听见的是不是自己的错觉。

“米库里欧，为什么来这里？”

这回的声音是从背后传来，米库里欧连忙转头改变了前进的方向。

“史雷？”

“米库里欧，你不该来这里。”声音又变成了四面八方的回荡。

“史雷，你在哪？先听我说。”

“如果你想来劝我回去，那还是赶紧离开这里吧。”

“史雷！”米库里欧停下了脚步，语气颇有些恼怒地喊道，“你先听我说完行不行？”

声音停了几秒，似乎是史雷愣住了，过了好一会儿他才开口：“你说吧。”

“还记得我们小时候的约定吗？我们说好了，不会向彼此隐瞒任何事，可是你……每次你都这样，每次你都擅作主张，无论是选择当导师也好，上次离开也好，每次都是那么突然就下决定，从来不给我考虑的机会，从来不告诉我是为什么。”

“抱歉，米库里欧。”声音温柔又低沉地道着歉。

“在卡姆兰那些天里，我有很多问题想问你，你知道吗？问题太多的都快把我的脑袋挤爆了。”米库里欧说着说着鼻子就莫名酸了起来，渐渐地变成了小声的啜泣，“我一直以为只要时机到了你自然而然会告诉我，因为我相信着。但是史雷，发生了这么多事，明明那么重要的事，你为什么不告诉我，为什么不告诉大家，为什么要自己一个人承受？”

“什么承受？我不明白你在说什么。”传来的声音听起来很不解。

如果是别人的说话，米库里欧差点就信了，但这是史雷，他怎么可能听不出那细微的声调变化？

“史雷，十七年前的事你应该知道的吧？我曾经和你一样是人类，只是那一天我转生成了天族。”

“你的事，赫尔塔夫的诅咒，永远的孤独，这些我都知道了。”米库里欧仰起头对黑暗大声说着，“史雷，我有很多话要对你说，你出来一下好吗？”

黑暗中静寂一片，米库里欧定定地望着声音最后传来的方向，等待着史雷的回答。

“米库里欧，既然你已经知道了，那你更应该离开。”半晌后史雷才说话。

“为什么？史雷，有什么问题不能和大家一起解决吗？”

“米库里欧，我做的最后悔的一件事就是在一无所知的情况下杀了赫尔塔夫。”史雷的声音很低沉，“我以为只要打败了显主就能为世界带来和平，但是这个愿望并没有实现。我不曾了解赫尔塔夫背负的痛苦，也不曾知道他忍受了多少年的孤独，甚至不知道我的做法究竟是对还是错……”

“不，史雷，你没有错！”

“后来我才明白，导师的真正使命并不止是要打败灾祸的显主，还要平息他内心的愤怒，可我没有做到。赫尔塔夫说的没错，我确实做错了，既然我犯了错，就应该承担起这个后果。我是导师，「永远的孤独」这份罪孽就应该由我来承受！”

“史雷！你别自顾自说了，什么罪孽应该由你来承受？当初的显主是我们大家一起打败的，如果说要承担起后果，我也必须要有一份！”

“不，米库里欧，这和你们没关系，这是导师的宿命。导师的职责是净化灾祸的显主，但是我没有做到。既然是我做错了，就应该由我来承担责任！”

“你非要固执地认为这是导师的责任，那就干脆别当导师得了！”

“你说什么？”史雷惊讶地问。

米库里欧气呼呼地指着声源喊道：“如果不当导师，这份责任是不是就可以分我一半？永远的孤独什么的，我可以帮你一起承担。”

沉默了许久后只听见一声叹息，前方的污秽浓雾发生了变化，一个微微发亮的人影慢慢显现出来。

米库里欧看着不远处的人，史雷就站在那里，他身上的导师披风是最初的白色。

那一抹纯白虽然微弱，在黑暗中却如此耀眼。

“史雷。”天族的语气很平静，尽管他的内心早已汹涌澎湃。

“米库里欧，你不该来的。”史雷的脸上露着悲伤的笑容，他注视着米库里欧，温柔的语气里充满了恳求，“听我的，快点回去。”

“为什么要露出这种表情……如果想赶我走，我宁愿看见你凶巴巴的样子。”米库里欧的眼里早已柔软成一湖水，“如果你再凶点，我就可以大声对你说「不」。”

“你早就知道的，我不可能对你这么做。”

“骗人，明明对我凶了好多次，明明对我那么冷漠，明明对我说了那么过分的话。”米库里欧朝他走去，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，他想生气，却怎么也生气不起来，说出来的语调反而充满了委屈：“不仅吼我，还打我。”

“对不起。”史雷微低下头，轻声道歉。

米库里欧走到他面前，抬起头直视着那双熟悉的绿眸，他眉头一挑：“我拒绝接受你的道歉。”

“这……”史雷噎住了，不知所措地看着他。

“我要你回去，陪在我身边。”

史雷顿时急了，他怎么可能听不出话里的意思，连连摇头道：“不可以，米库里欧，你知道的我身上有……拜托了，你让我做什么都行，只有这件事不可以。”

“史雷，那让我陪在你身边可以吗？”米库里欧靠近了一步，仰起脸。

“梦境里的我是什么样子呢？”他踮起脚尖，在青年的唇上落下浅吻，“是这样子吗？”

一瞬间史雷感觉自己的呼吸缓停了。

天族睁开眼睛，紫瑾色的的双眸里倒影着面前之人惊讶通红的脸。

“唔……”史雷的脸色通红一片，两只手停在半空慌乱地不知道该往哪处放。

“史雷，我有句话我一直都想告诉你……”米库里欧的脸也泛起红色，他垂下头做着深呼吸，当他准备鼓起勇气说出后半句话时，史雷慌慌张张地推开了他。

“不……米库里欧，别说出来。”史雷的脸色罕见的苍白起来，他摇着头后退了一步。

别说出那几个字，我会无法拒绝地回应你。

“史雷，为什么？”米库里欧向前伸出手想阻止史雷的后退，在快触碰到他的瞬间，手被打落了。

“米库里欧求求你别说下去了……”

看见史雷脸上的表情是如此痛苦，米库里欧根本提不起责怪的想法。他趁史雷的手没收回前闪电般抓住了那只手，谁知，一碰上史雷就激烈地想要挣脱。

“史雷，我喜欢你。”米库里欧抓紧那只手，坚定地告白。

被抓的手上的力道突然间消失了，史雷停下动作朝米库里欧望了过来，眼里有欣喜，更多的却是犹豫和挣扎。

“史雷。”天族把失去反抗的手拉近贴在自己的胸口，环上他的脖颈再次轻声诉说着自己的情意，“我喜欢你，史雷。”

被抱住的人的身体僵硬了好一会后，才断断续续地传来声音：“米库……里欧……”

“嗯，史雷，我在这里。”

“米库里欧，你不该说出来的，你这么说出来，让我怎么拒绝你啊……”史雷摇着头，他的声音带上了鼻音，他哽咽着，双手环上天族的背，紧紧地抱住了他，“我也喜欢……最喜欢米库里欧了。”

这句话像是催化剂，史雷身上的导师披风开始变了。

一开始是纯洁的白色，现在在哪片白色之中流动着暗黑的颜色。

米库里欧看见一个黑洞在史雷身后打开，无数细小的污秽触手缠绕上史雷想把他往里拖。

“米库里欧，快离开！”史雷像是惊醒了一样把怀里的天族往外推了一把。

“赫尔塔夫的诅咒是吗？”

米库里欧用力抓住了推开他的那只手，污秽的触手沿着史雷的手臂爬到米库里欧身上。

“米库里欧，快松手！”

“不，我不会放手！史雷，所有的一切我都知道了。诅咒什么的，那干脆连我也一起诅咒算了。”米库里欧大声说，“只要我们，只要是我们，只要有两个人就不会孤单！”

“米库里欧，不行，放开手……”

“史雷，你想回来吗？回到大家身边。”

“米库里欧……”

“史雷，回答我，想不想回到大家的身边！”

米库里欧的表情很严肃，说话间的强硬语气让史雷不得不看着他。那双紫色眼眸里的锐利仿佛能把他的心思看穿，这是史雷第一次看见这种眼神的米库里欧，这让他原本强撑着的心墙一点点裂开了缝隙，心中的愿望汹涌起来。

“米库里欧……呜呜呜……”

“诶？史雷？”这回轮到米库里欧不知所措了。

“呜哇……米库里欧！”史雷哭喊着，“我好想回来，和大家一起，我想和大家一起旅行，我想和你一起探索遗迹，一起完成我们的梦想……可是，可是我不能，我身上的诅咒会给你们带来不测，我只能躲起来离你们远远的。米库里欧，我比谁都喜欢这个世界，我从来没有忘记我的使命，我是导师，我想要净化这个世界，可是我的诅咒却让它变得更糟糕，所以我只能放弃，那时我对你们说出我放弃导师职责的时候真的好难受……”

“我知道，史雷一直是一个温柔的人。”米库里欧摩挲着史雷的脸，紫色眼睛里的柔爱温暖了他整个胸膛。

“米库里欧，你会讨厌我吗？”

“怎么会呢，我最喜欢史雷了。”天族轻声笑了起来，“其实我一直想告诉你，如果快被导师的使命、宿命压垮的时候，你随时都可以放弃，没人会责怪你。就算有，我也一直会陪在你身边。但是这一次……”

“但是？”

“没事了，史雷，我一定会让你回去的。”天族如此郑重地说着。

米库里欧的身体突然发出耀眼的光芒，那是齐格飞的特殊力量。在白光的照耀下，黑暗无处遁形，那些污秽的触手一触即溃，纷纷溶解在光芒里，就连史雷身后的黑洞也有隐隐闭合的趋势。

米库里欧身上的流光过渡到史雷身上，温柔地笼罩着他。

“米库里欧，这是？”

天族捧过史雷的脸，在唇上轻轻落下一吻：“齐格飞的力量，让我来为你拔除诅咒。”

阿托利斯的神殿里，时间静止术的结界布满了裂纹。

罗泽看向裂纹密集度最高的穹顶，焦急地朝面望去。

结界之外是史雷与玛提拉斯的神依——有几分狮子模样的巨龙，他的面前有一个黑色的未知术阵，只是他的动作被时间定格着。

“米库少爷进去好一会儿了，不知道有没有成功。”扎比达看了外面一眼，手指间转动着齐格飞说，“如果没成功就要考虑第二次射击了。”

“扎比达！”罗泽怒气冲冲地走过来想抓起他的衣领，伸出手才发现这位半裸的风之天族压根儿没穿上衣，于是半路改变手势变成一拳打在他脸上。

“米库里欧一定会成功的！”罗泽使劲捶着扎比达的胸膛，声音却越说越轻，“他说过的，一定会平安地回来……”

“罗泽桑……”

天族们轻声叹气。

结界突然间剧烈晃动起来，只听见咔嚓一声，穹顶碎裂了，紧接着结界能量自上而下快速消散，史雷的黑暗领域重新袭来。

时间开始流动起来，低沉的声音回荡在阿托利斯的玉座，史雷的咏唱还在继续，他面前的术阵里的能量越来越高：

**“【天之光满溢之处即为我所在】”**

“罗泽！快下定决心！”扎比达把枪塞进罗泽的手里，焦急地大吼，“把我当成子弹！米库少爷是听了我的话才进去的，这次换我去！莱拉，快，陪神契约！”

“扎比达桑……不能这样做，我们已经失去了米库里欧桑，不能再让你去送死。”莱拉难过地摇头，把脸别向一边拒绝了扎比达的契约请求。

“为什么，如果不这么做，我们都会死啊！”面对主神的坚持拒绝，扎比达只能无奈地重重跺脚。

**“【黄泉门开启之处即为汝所在】”**

“呐，大家。”罗泽注视着巨龙，突然转过头开口道，“我相信米库里欧，我相信他，他说过的会做到就一定会做到，因为他是「执行者」啊。”

“我也相信米库里欧桑。”莱拉望向巨龙，闭上眼睛祈愿，“因为是他，只有他才能阻止史雷。”

“喂喂喂，都到最后关头了，小姐们能不能面对起现实啊！”扎比达满脸绝望地抓着头发，做好慷慨赴死的准备。

**“【出现吧，神之雷！】”**

巨龙的咏唱完毕后，黑色的雷光自术阵中喷射出，刺眼的光芒照射得众人闭上眼睛。

“完蛋了。”罗泽心里想。

这时一个极快的身影从她身旁掠过，紧接着耳边传来了熟悉的声音：

“剑啊怒吼吧！雷迅双豹牙——”

迅若闪电的剑光挡住了神之雷，但不能完全阻挡它，两者相撞后神之雷继续落下。

“还没完——烈震神雷牙！”

沐浴着雷霆之力剑气蓄在手上，仅仅看见人影闪过，数道剑光便已发出，将神之雷劈成几截。

神之雷的攻势被彻底瓦解，听见前方的战斗声后罗泽睁开眼睛，看见的是穿着纯白的导师披风的背影，她难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

“史……雷？”

“罗泽，米库里欧还在里面。”史雷快步回到熟悉的伙伴身边，顾不上解释太多，“我需要你的帮助，把米库里欧救出来。”

“我该怎么做？”毕竟救人要紧，一谈起救人，罗泽只能先把心里的疑惑压下去。

“罗泽，与我签订从士契约，我来当从士，我需要净化的力量！”

罗泽看了史雷一眼，那双绿眸里熟悉的眼神回来了。

“我明白了。”

无需多言，罗泽解除了导师契约。

“罗泽桑！”莱拉惊呼道。

“史雷，我把契约解除了，现在开始，你来当导师，我来做从士。”罗泽催促着，同样顾不上解释，“莱拉，快！”

“罗泽……”虽然被罗泽的举动吓了一跳，史雷的嘴角反倒蔓延开了微笑，“谢谢！”

契约重新签订，感受着胸膛里溢满的力量，即使是面对前方的巨龙，史雷也露出了自信的笑容。

“史雷，我们该怎么做？”

“打败他！然后把米库里欧救出来！”史雷抓紧了手中的仪式剑，对准巨龙。

罗泽站在史雷的身边，她看了眼龙又看着史雷，挠挠头发问：“那个，呃，到底哪个才是你？”

“都是。”史雷轻声回答。

“啊？”罗泽困惑了。

“我拥有属于自己的心，而对面的「我」……”

没等史雷说完，一只龙爪朝他俩拍下，两人眼疾手快往后跳开一步，烟尘散去后留下满地的裂纹。

“没用的！没有人可以打败我！”巨龙发出咆哮，振翅升到半空，再次咏唱起神之雷。黑暗的术阵浮现在空中，其蕴含的能量比刚才要强上好几倍，连史雷也没有把握能否接住这招。

在玛提拉斯的领域的影响下，天族们的行动力被大幅削弱，史雷和罗泽脸色苍白地望着术阵，紫色的雷电噼里啪啦地在术阵周围闪现，传来的咏唱已经到了最后一句。

**“【黄泉门开启之处即为汝所在】”**

“史雷，我们一起上吧。”罗泽拔出双刃，想要做出最后的反击。

“嗯，我们已经没有退路了。”史雷的脸庞滴落冷汗，他坚定了眼神，握紧剑，准备发动奥义。

**“【出现吧——】”**

巨龙扬起脖颈，发出怒号。

“最后一击，来吧！”雷电冒着火花缠绕在剑身，史雷紧盯着对面，准备拔剑。

“「烈震——」”

“神之——唔啊……”

龙突然从半空跌落下来，临界爆发的术阵消散在空气中。

“发生了什么……这，怎么回事？”逃过一劫的史雷和罗泽面面相觑。

“吼——！”龙咆哮起来，他的四肢重重地砸在地上，步履蹒跚地朝四周乱撞，甚至还毁了两根石柱，他狂甩着头语无伦次地说着话，“是谁……为什么我不能控制我的力量了……”

“他怎么了？”罗泽奇怪地看着突然陷入狂暴的龙。

史雷睁大了双眼，眼神里闪过欣喜：“是米库里欧！”

“你说什么？米库里欧？”罗泽的眼睛倏地亮起。

在无边的黑暗中，水蓝色的光芒一闪一亮。

“不可能！我是最强的……怎么可能被弱小的天族侮辱！”龙的头狠狠撞向墙壁，震得整座神殿也摇晃起来。

“米库里欧在帮我们。”史雷双手举着剑，迈步朝龙冲了过去。

“「雷迅双豹牙」！”

剑技打在龙的脖颈上，强大的奥义把他推翻在地。

罗泽也斗志昂扬：“那我也来——「嵐月流·翡翠」！”

龙的胸口又遭受了一波攻击。

“滚开！你们这些苍蝇！”巨龙扑腾起双翼，强烈的气流把史雷和罗泽吹飞到了远处。

“史雷，太好了，米库里欧还活着！”虽然掉下来的样子很狼狈，罗泽压根顾不上摔落的疼痛，反而愉快地说。

“当然还活着！”史雷笑了，如释重负地笑了。在那片黑暗里米库里欧为他拔除了诅咒，为他实现了回到大家身边去的愿望，但是米库里欧自己却无法逃离，还留在那片黑暗中。

那时史雷总以为米库里欧会和他一起离开，但是，当一阵风把史雷托起的时候，天族反而朝黑暗深处走去。

“米库里欧，我们一起离开这里！”史雷被风托举在半空，他米库里欧大喊着，天族看了过来，仰起脸露出放心又掺杂着一丝悲伤的复杂笑容，他无声地说着，从唇语里史雷读懂了那句话：“史雷，谢谢，再见。”

“等等，米库里欧，什么再见？你要去做什么？”史雷一瞬间有种不祥的预感，他预感米库里欧不止是来带他回去，他一定还有什么别的目的要去完成。史雷努力朝他伸出手，喊着一起回去之类的话，他害怕回去后可能就再也见不到米库里欧。史雷竭力向前伸出手，想返回来，可是那股风却载着他越飞越远。

“我一定会救你出来的！米库里欧，别做傻事，等着我！”

“等着我，米库里欧。”史雷大声喊道，“我一定会救你出来！”

“绝望吧！你无论谁都救不了！你会死！”龙怒吼着张开嘴，炎热的吐息朝史雷喷射。

黑暗中的水蓝色光球再次闪耀起清辉。

只喷射出一半吐息的龙又痛苦地撞在地上。

“可恶……你给我住手啊！”龙摇摆着脑袋不知道在对谁说，然后朝史雷瞪了过来，他张开嘴想再次发动攻击，可脑海中剧烈的疼痛让他抱起头。

“米库少爷在阻断那个「史雷」与玛提拉斯的连接。”扎比达用风之护盾为史雷挡下了龙的吐息。

“阻断连接？什么意思？”

“以天族为子弹，利用齐格飞射入那条龙的身体里。”扎比达神情严峻地施展着护盾，沉默了会儿后告诉了史雷事实：“米库少爷可能会回不来。”

“为什么会回不来？”史雷急忙走上前质问，“米库里欧到底要去做什么？”

“用生命去摧毁你与玛提拉斯之间的连接。”扎比达转过视线，心里憋屈满了无能为力的气。

“怎么会，米库里欧他……”史雷一一看过其他人，大家都难过地别过眼睛。

“米库里欧自愿去的，我阻止不了。”罗泽垂下头，“对不起。”

“不，还有办法。”沉默了许久后，史雷转身看向巨龙，那是另一个自己与玛提拉斯的神依体，他握紧了拳头，说道：“扎比达，把齐格飞给我。”

“诶？”扎比达不太明白，想了想后他郑重地说，“如果还需要子弹，那就把我射出去。”

“不用，我会把米库里欧带回来。”史雷把剑插回剑鞘，走到龙的面前，双手举起齐格飞对准他。

“可是史雷，里面没有子弹！”罗泽朝他喊道。

“我知道，米库里欧是经由这把枪发射出去的，那我就用这把枪把他救回来。”

史雷举着枪瞄准巨龙，他能在里面感受到米库里欧的气息，两人从婴儿时期就立下的羁绊早已化为牢不可破的信念与感情，即使失去了契约，也断不开彼此的感应。

史雷握住枪，将信念灌输入齐格飞，他相信着这个力量一定能将米库里欧解救出来。

“就凭你？”龙注意到了史雷的挑衅，抬起龙爪朝他落下，“米库里欧太愚蠢了，为了救你却白白送命！”

“你错了！米库里欧不会死，我会把他带回来！”史雷朝外翻了个身避开龙爪，重新握紧了枪，“明明你就是我，你明明应该知道的，米库里欧对我们有多重要！”

“重要？那是过去的我，也就是现在的你才会认为的。对我而言，力量才是一切！强者是孤独的，我不需要这些多余的情感！”

“你真的这么认为吗？当你一个人的时候不孤单吗？”

“史雷，我为什么而存在？我是你的另一面，你曾经向黑暗屈服的时候有没有想过孤独？你还有什么资格在我面前说三道四！”龙咧开着嘲笑起来，“从我们出生开始，我就在黑暗中观察这颗心，也正是你脱离了我，我终于能摆脱这些优柔寡断的感情，可以毫无负担地打败你！”

“告诉你，米库里欧不会再回来了！”龙爪挥舞着落下。

“不会的！如果是米库里欧，他一定会回应我！”

“你在做梦！”

“路兹洛希维·瑞雷伊！”

随着这声真名的喊出，史雷左手上的导师的纹章亮起耀眼的光，光芒吸进齐格飞变成子弹，触碰到龙的瞬间变成了水之纹章的术阵，竟将龙爪弹开。

“不可能！”龙缩回被弹开的手，再次张开嘴准备吐息。

相对于罗泽他们的惊讶，史雷的脸色很平静。

真名是天族才有的，小时候的我不懂，还为这事和爷爷赌气了很久，但你却在第一时间和我分享这个名字。长大后我才知道，真名是天族最重要的东西，而你却早早地就告诉了我。

“路兹洛希维·瑞雷伊！”

又是一发子弹发射，这回击中了龙的左翼，散开的水之纹章强制把吐息打断，龙痛苦地发出哀嚎。

所以作为最重要的，我最重要的人，米库里欧，这次我不会再逃避了，那句话我想亲口告诉你。

史雷的眼里跳跃着火焰，他从齐格飞的弹道里看见了那片黑暗中的水色蓝光，那片蓝色落在他的眼里早已变成天族的模样。“米库里欧……”他轻声呢喃着，回忆起曾经的一幕幕，又更加执着地握紧了手中的枪，那份早已融入彼此心中的如同水鱼一样不可分离的感情溢满了胸膛。

“路兹洛希维·瑞雷伊！”

更强大的力量被当做子弹射出，玲珑透明的蓝色水之纹章在龙的胸口显现。

米库里欧，我知道你一直在帮我，在我最孤独的时候也总有你陪着我，不愿意看见我受到伤害，所以这次……

“米库里欧！我决不允许你擅作主张去牺牲自己，所以——回来吧！”

净化之焰被作为子弹吸收进齐格飞，史雷对准水之纹章术阵的中心扣下扳机，用尽自己全部的力量大吼：“路兹洛希维·瑞雷伊！”


End file.
